The Princess, the Empress, and the Guard
by peaceful village
Summary: When her daughter got sick Aurora confided in the only person she could trust, her old friend Jake. To save Octavia, Jake claims he found her abandoned and took her home with him to raise her along with his own daughter, Clarke. But Octavia never forgot her mother and brother. Now Octavia is on the ground with Clarke and Bellamy. Watch out world. They are together again.
1. Bellamy

**I own nothing…**

**Yep. Got sucked into a new fandom. Started writing a couple Bellamy/Clarke fics and so far this was my favorite so I decided to publish it. **

**I really hope this ship sails because I am sick of all my ships sinking…**

**Enough of that…I hope you like it. **

Bellamy didn't know what to do. Octavia was sick. Really sick. It was a virus that was going around and some people had already died from it. O couldn't die. She was his responsibility. Right now he was putting a cool cloth over her hot forehead. She was only 4. She had barely begun to live. Bellamy looked at his mother who was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Finally she stopped and looked at him.

"I know what to do, but you must promise to go along with it and say nothing, understand?" Aurora said and Bellamy nodded. Aurora walked over to Octavia and kissed her hot cheek. "I risked too much to let anything happen to her now."

With that their mother left.

She didn't come home for another hour. The minutes ticked by slowly. When she finally arrived she came back with a man Bellamy vaguely recognized. By his nice clothes and watch he was from Phoenix.

"I didn't know what else to do Jake," Aurora said leading him in. "Bell, this is my old friend Jake. We grew up together. Jake this is my son Bellamy…and my daughter Octavia."

"Nice to meet you both," Jake said and knelt down next to the bed, "May I?" He asked Bellamy. The 10 year old nodded. Jake felt her forehead.

"We need to get her to my wife," Jake said, "She won't survive if I don't."

"They'll float me Jake," Aurora said, "I can't risk that."

"I am not going to let that happen Aurora," Jake said and then was quiet for a moment thinking it over. "Okay, I got it, but if you falter from the story even a little bit we are all in danger." Both Aurora and Bellamy nodded. Jake looked at Octavia. "Got it, Empress Octavia?" The little girl cracked a smile at the name and nodded too. "I am going to say that I found her abandoned. It isn't that uncommon with sick children from Walden. Most of the time we don't…we don't make it in time. But I can say I found her."

"She isn't registered," Aurora said.

"I'll take care of it," Jake said, "But it will mean she can't come home. Ever."

"What?" Bellamy said.

"I will have to register her and I can't register her as a Blake, but I can as a Griffin." Jake explained.

"Jake what are you talking about?" Aurora asked.

"Having two children is punishable by death, but adopting one is not," Jake replied. "I'll take good care of her. I have a daughter her age too."

"Octavia will grow up in Phoenix?" Aurora said.

"Yes, if I can convince the Chancellor, which shouldn't be hard. A lot of people think floating makes us look barbaric, but if I adopt an abandoned child it will show that the council can be merciful." Jake reasoned. Aurora nodded. Jake put his arm around her and kissed her head in comfort. He looked back at Bellamy. "You are going to have to let me take her now." Bellamy shook his head and held his sister tighter to him.

"Go on," Aurora said. "Say goodbye."

"Goodbye Octavia," Bellamy said and Jake picked her up.

"Bell? Mommy?" Octavia said getting scared.

"We will always love you," Aurora promised. "Now you be good, and do everything Jake says. It is the only way to save you. Okay?" Octavia nodded.

"Let's go get you well Empress," Jake said and he left with Octavia. Aurora sat down on a chair and started to sob.

"Mom?" Bellamy said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We did the right thing, she is going to have a better life than I could ever give her." Aurora said between sobs. "We did the right thing."

Bellamy sure hoped so.

And he hoped he would see her again.

Bellamy didn't see her for another two years. Not surprising considering she lived in Phoenix now. He heard about her though. The abandoned child the doctor and head engineer took in. He saw her on Unity Day. She was holding one of the flags and was reciting the familiar words. After she went over and stood next to a blond girl. Bellamy recognized Jake as he walked over and picked Octavia up and rested her on his hip while the doctor, Abby, picked up the blond girl. Octavia looked around the crowd and spotted him. They locked eyes for a moment before she grinned and waved. Bellamy waved back. After the ceremony was over everyone started to leave and go back to work. Bellamy weaved his way closer to Octavia, but stopped short of being next to her.

"Did you have fun Empress?" Jake asked.

"Oh, yes, Daddy, I was so nervous!" Octavia said. _Daddy_. She called him Daddy.

"What about you Princess?" Jake asked the blond girl.

"It was fun, you did great O," She said and Octavia beamed. Bellamy didn't like that she used _his_ nickname for Octavia.

"You should have been in it too Clarke," Octavia said, but Clarke shook her head.

"Not all of us are as fearless as you," Jake said, "Now, let's go home. We can tell Wells all about it."

"Kay Daddy," Both Octavia and Clarke said and then they disappeared from sight. When he got home Bellamy told his mother that he had seen her.

"How did she look?" Aurora asked eagerly.

"Good, healthy, she got so big," Bellamy recalled. "Jake still calls her, Empress."

"Jake is a good man," Aurora said.

"Octavia called him "Daddy," Bellamy said softly. "Do you think she forgot her family now that she has a new one?"

"Never," Aurora assured him, "She is a lucky girl, not many people have two families." Aurora tried to smile, but failed.

Bellamy didn't talk to her properly until Octavia was 10. It was just glimpses and waves before that. Jake brought her home. He said all she wanted for her 10th birthday was to see her mother and brother. Aurora was crying and kissing her all over. Octavia laughed. Bellamy hugged her so tight he thought he might crush her, but he didn't care. His sister was home.

"You are so big!" Aurora said looking her daughter over. "You look so much like me."

"She does," Jake agreed.

"So tell me everything," Aurora said taking her daughter's hands. Jake said he would be back in a half an hour giving the family some alone time.

"I have a sister now too," Octavia said, "I am the only person in the Ark to get a sister and a brother. Clarke is great. She is teaching me how to draw. Daddy…I mean Jake is teaching me how to build things. Abby tries to teach me medical stuff, but I don't find it as interesting as Clarke. But she does insist I know some things just in case. Like if I was to get a fever again I know to cure it, and I know how to dress a wound if I get cut."

"Wow," Aurora said while Bellamy didn't say anything. His sister sounded so…happy. A lot happier than she would have been if she stayed here hiding under the floorboards. The time went by too fast because it wasn't long before Jake came back to get her. Bellamy gave his sister one last hug before she left, again. The only time Bellamy ever saw Octavia was on her birthday. For the next 6 years he only got to see his sister once a year.

Until the masquerade dance on Unity Day. He was a cadet working as security. He did it because he knew Octavia would be there. She loved dances. She always told Bellamy and their mother all about them on her visits. Bellamy looked for her, but he didn't spot her until her heard her voice. Octavia was wearing a blue mask standing next to what Bellamy was pretty sure was Clarke by the blond hair. Clarke's mask was blue too, but a lighter shade. It matched her eyes.

"Come on, Clarke, let's dance," Octavia said.

"I don't dance, O," Clarke said.

"Loosen up Clarke," Octavia said taking her hands. She was awkwardly trying to get Clarke to dance. She must have felt him looking because Octavia caught his eye. She grinned and waved him over. Bellamy hesitated. Usually he talked to Octavia in the privacy of his home, not out in the open like this. What if they slipped up?

"Hey, guard, come here," Octavia said. Bellamy walked over. He probably shouldn't have, but he wanted to see her so bad. "Dance with my sister here."

"What? Octavia!" Clarke said and although it was covered by her mask Bellamy had a feeling her cheeks were red.

"Okay, either dance with the guard, or make out with him." Octavia said and Bellamy wondered what the hell she was up to.

"Octavia!" Clarke said again and her blush was down to her neck now. He decided he liked seeing the princess flustered so he went with it. He made a show of looking Clarke over carefully.

"Why not," He said smirking, "What will it be princess? A dance or a dark corner?"

"A dance," Clarke said quickly. "But aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Security, and I wouldn't be a very good cadet if I didn't save the girl from dancing alone," Bellamy said and took Clarke's hand before she could protest. Bellamy didn't quite know what Octavia was up to, but he had to admit this was fun. Clarke was a bad dancer, so Bellamy mostly just spun her around and then pulled her close. He was a good dancer. His mother had taught him. Clarke laughed as he spun her again. He pulled her close to him again and Clarke put her hand on his shoulder. They swayed like that for a moment even though the music wasn't paced for it. As they looked at each other with big smiles on their faces suddenly it wasn't funny anymore. Bellamy let go of her hand and took off her mask. Clarke blinked up at him.

"Clarke!" A voice that was not Octavia's called out.

"Glass," Clarke said taking her mask back from Bellamy and putting it on. "Having fun?"

"Apparently not as much as you," Glass said looking over Bellamy.

"I'm thirsty," Clarke said taking her friends hand and leaving.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Octavia said standing next to him.

"What are you doing O?" Bellamy asked.

"Just giving you a little shove in the right direction," Octavia said.

"Your uptight adopted sister is the right direction?" Bellamy said.

"Clarke is very focused, like you, she is also very loving and caring, like you," Octavia said, "You two would be good together." Before Bellamy could reply there was a Solar Flare warning and the party was over.

"Talk to you soon," Octavia said. "Maybe I will bring Clarke with me this time." Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sister's matchmaking skills. Still the princess sure was pretty…

"Talk to you soon," Bellamy said.

But it wouldn't be soon. Bellamy wouldn't talk to his sister for another year when they were on the ground after he shot the Chancellor.

…

**What did you think? Please let me know if you want me to go on. I need to know if I should bother, even though I like this plot. **

**The next chapter is from Clarke's point of view and the one after that is Octavia's.**


	2. Clarke

**I own nothing…**

Clarke loved having a sister. It was the best thing ever. She didn't even mind sharing a room. It was dumb she had that much space for just her anyway. The two would talk late into the night until Abby had to come in and force them to sleep. Octavia was shy at first and stared at the Ark with such wonder. She must not have seen much of it before she was abandoned. Then Clarke's father had found her and brought her home.

Truthfully Clarke didn't know what she would do without Octavia. When the other people at school said nasty things to Clarke because she was one of the privileged, Octavia told them to go to hell. Clarke wished she was as fearless and brave as Octavia. She lived for the moment while Clarke was always planning ahead. In fact the only spontaneous and daring thing Clarke had done was dance with that guard, and that was only after Octavia pushed her into it. Clarke didn't even know his name.

Clarke was zoning out thinking about the cute guard with freckles on his face until she heard Wells cheer. She was sitting with her Dad, Octavia, Wells, and the Chancellor watching an old game. Octavia was on a chair playing with Clarke's hair who was sitting on the ground in front of her. Octavia, Clarke, and Jake were rooting for one time while Wells and Jaha rooted for the other one. They were all yelling at the TV until the Griffen's team scored the goal.

"Yeah!" Jake said putting his hands in the air. "Right here kids." He gave both Octavia and Clarke a high five. Both Wells and the Chancellor groaned. "They're unbeatable."

"Preparing for crushing defeat," Clarke said to Wells.

"It's not over yet," Wells said sitting down next to Octavia.

"Actually it was over 147 years ago," Clarke pointed out.

"A technicality," Jaha dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"No, you're going down," Jake said and the door opened and Abby came inside.

"What'd I miss?" Abby asked.

"Your husband and daughters being obnoxious," Jaha replied.

"Better play nice," Abby said and went to greet her husband. Clarke overheard her mother say to her father in a quiet voice, "So, I ran into Bennett when I was leaving the clinic and he has that systems analysis you asked for." Jake started to get up and they all stopped talking and looked at him.

"Everything okay?" Jaha asked.

"You know this old boat, it's always something." Jake said and left. Octavia and Clarke looked at each other. They knew their father well. Something was going on, but they had no idea how bad it was, and how it would change everything.

"What do you think is going on with Dad?" Octavia asked that night in their room.

"It must have been serious to call him away from a basketball game," Clarke said and Octavia cracked a smile.

"So I was talking to Glass and we have been keeping an eye out for the cute guard you danced with," Octavia said changing the subject.

"_You_ made me dance with," Clarke corrected.

"Whatever, he and his unit are in the mess hall every Thursday morning before their rounds. I was thinking maybe we could eat in the mess hall rather than with Dad and Abby on Thursday," Octavia said, "Which means I have only 4 days to teach you how to talk to boys."

"He's older," Clarke pointed out.

"Even better, don't waste time with boys, go for the men," Octavia said.

"So we found my man, what about yours?" Clarke asked turning the subject away from her.

"Haven't found him yet," Octavia said. "Now…about your hair…" Clarke threw her pillow at her. Octavia threw it back. Soon the girls were on the floor laughing until their sides hurt. Thinking back Clarke wished she had cherished this moment more, because things were about to get bad.

Clarke wasn't meant to overhear the conversation. She and Octavia had gone back to get something before going to hang out with Wells and Glass when they heard Jake and Abby talking. Jake had discovered a flaw in the oxygen system and the people didn't have much time left. He wanted to tell the people, but Abby warned that it was too dangerous and that he'll get floated.

Even though Octavia told her not to, Clarke told Wells. He was her best friend, and Clarke needed to tell someone. Octavia got pissed and left to go back to their flat and Clarke followed her. The last thing she wanted to be doing was fighting with Octavia. Clarke was about to explain herself more but she stopped when she heard her father talking. He was making a video warning people about the flaw.

"You're going to disobey the council?" Clarke said coming in and putting her bag down while Octavia did the same. Jake didn't say anything.

"Dad, we know, we heard you and Abby talking," Octavia said.

"Okay, you know," Jake said with a sigh, "I have been thinking about this a long time. The people have a right to know. Your mother doesn't understand."

"What's the plan?" Clarke said always the sensible one. Jake smiled.

"You don't need to know the plan," Jake said.

"You are making a video, so what? You are going to break into the communications mainframe?" Clarke asked and Jake said nothing which answered her question. "Making you either suicidal or incredibly dumb."

"Wow, you are picking a fine moment to be a typical teenager, Clarke," Jake said. He was used to it from Octavia, but never Clarke.

"We want to help you," Clarke said and Octavia nodded in agreement.

"No, no," Jake said going over to the girls. "No, you're not."

"But we can…" Clarke said.

"I want to…" Octavia said at the same time.

"Absolutely not," Jake said harder and put an arm around both girls. "No, my girls. You are both stubborn as your mothers. One of the many things I love about all of you." He kissed both of their foreheads. The doors suddenly opened and they broke apart. A group of guards came into the room. Clarke didn't even get to ask what Jake meant by "mothers."

"Jake Griffin, you are under arrest for treason," The guard said and seized not only Jake put both of the girls. They struggled to try and get out of the guards hold each girl calling for their Dad. Clarke promised they would warn the people.

Jake didn't come back. Once the guards let them go Octavia and Clarke waited but neither Jake nor Abby came home. Finally they went to the floating deck and to their horror Jake was there with Abby and the Chancellor. The girls fought their way past the guards.

"Girls, you don't want to see this," Abby said blocking them.

"It's okay," Jaha said and the girls ran at Jake. Clarke got there first and he lifted her off the ground. "It's okay. It's okay." Finally he let her down and gave her his watch. "Here, keep that for me."

Jake turned to Octavia who was crying too.

"Empress, the best thing I ever did was take you home with me," Jake said hugging her and kissing her head, "Tell Aurora I did my best."

"I will," Octavia said, "Daddy…"

"You take care of your sister, okay?" Jake said his voice cracking.

"I promise," Octavia said.

"My brave girl." He put Octavia down. "You look after each other."

"We will," Clarke promised.

"I love you both." He said.

"I love you Dad," Octavia said.

"I love you," Clarke choked out.

"Jake, it's time," The Chancellor said. Jake smiled sadly and walked into the chamber. The family watched in horror as he was floated into space. Abby hugged Clarke while Wells went over and hugged Octavia, but nothing could bring comfort after what they just witnessed. Especially when moments later Octavia and Clarke were dragged away again; only this time they were the prisoners.

Clarke could hear her mother arguing with the Chancellor and Kane. She kept saying that they were only girls, but Kane kept reminding her about what Clarke had said about warning the people. And of course Octavia would as well. The girls were too impulsive. Time in solitary would let them re-think their actions and perhaps have them be pardoned when they turned 18. But barely anyone was pardoned anymore.

"Just please, put them together," Abby pleaded. "If you are going to lock them up, at least put them together."

"Fine," The Chancellor said.

"I'm sorry O," Clarke said taking her hand.

"At least we are together, right?" Octavia said.

"Remember what Dad used to say? We will do great things as long as we stick together?" Clarke recalled.

"Yeah," Octavia said, "But I need to get a message to someone." Octavia spotted a piece of paper and a pencil. They were in the holding chambers and a lot of prisoners left notes before going to the cells. Octavia quickly wrote a note.

"Who are you writing?" Clarke asked.

"I'll tell you later," Octavia said and the door opened but instead of guards it was Wells. Octavia ran over and hugged him. Clarke didn't move. Octavia whispered something to him and handed him the note.

"I will," Wells said putting the note in his pocket. "Clarke?"

"Why are you here?" Clarke asked.

"I wanted to see…" Wells said.

"How dare you?" Clarke said getting up. "You turned in my father. I know it was you. Who else could it be?"

"Clarke!" Octavia said and opened her mouth to say more, but Wells shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Wells said.

"Sorry won't bring my father back," Clarke sneered.

"Clarke…" Octavia tried again but Wells shot her another look that made her keep quiet. The door opened again and the Chancellor, Kane, and some other guards walked in.

"It's time, you said your goodbye's son, now it is time to leave," Jaha said and Wells backed away. A guard took each girl by the arm and led them to the solitary unit. The two looked at each other.

At least they were together.

…

**What did you think? I am glad so many of you liked it.**

**So that is how Octavia got locked up. She wanted to help Jake just like Clarke did. **

**The next day update won't happen often. I am a teacher so I am working all the time. I only got these chapters out because this was my spring break. But I will try and update ASAP. I have Octavia's chapter done, and then after that it is another Bellamy one which I am working on now. **


	3. Octavia

**I own nothing…**

Octavia took solitary a lot better than Clarke did. Well that's not surprising considering she lived under the floor for the first 4 years of her life. She hoped Wells gave her family her note telling them she was in lock up. Although, now Wells probably figured it all out. Just one look at Aurora and you knew Octavia was her daughter. But Octavia didn't trust anyone else, and she knew Wells was great at keeping secrets. Octavia looked at Clarke who was drawing on the walls. She believed Wells told. Octavia knew he didn't. He was too in love with Clarke to ever betray her. He was also too much in love with her to let Clarke hate the only parent she had left.

Octavia loved Abby. She always had, but not as much as she loved Jake. Probably because Octavia had another mother out there. What was Abby thinking? What were they thinking? Octavia looked around the small room. This was her life now. It came full circle. She started her life under the floor and now it would end in a small stone room. At least her mother and brother were okay. Clarke started humming. She hadn't been doing that much lately. She only hummed when she was thinking about something good. Octavia looked closer at what Clarke was drawing. She smirked. She would know that face anywhere.

"Nice picture," Octavia said.

"Thanks," Clarke said a faint blush to her cheeks. "I wonder what his name was."

"Bellamy," Octavia said, "His name was Bellamy Blake."

"How did you know that?" Clarke asked.

"Why not?" Octavia said thinking they were going to die anyway. "That's my brother. Like my real brother."

"What?" Clarke said shocked.

"My mom, my real mom, and your Dad were good friends growing up," Octavia began, "But then Dad met Abby and their friendship kind of faded. My mom still trusted him though. He was holding her hand when Bellamy was born. I was sick, dying. I was hiding under the floor since my mom would be killed for having me. So my mom called Jake and asked for his help. He took me home with him and you know the rest."

"On your birthday, it wasn't a "father daughter lunch" you went to go see your mother and brother, didn't you?" Clarke said and Octavia nodded.

"Yeah, we couldn't risk any more contact than that," Octavia said. "Jake, Mom, and probably Bell would have been floated. But they got Dad anyway."

"Why did you never tell me?" Clarke asked obviously a little hurt.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you," Octavia said, "Dad risked everything doing what he did for me. But he didn't think twice. He called me "Empress" and took me home." A tear fell down her cheek. She hadn't really cried yet. Clarke had been the more emotional one and Octavia had been the one to comfort her. "I miss him so much."

"I know, me too, he made you feel safe," Clarke said and hugged her sister, "That somehow everything was going to be okay. I don't know if I will find anyone that can make me feel that way again."

"It will be okay, as long as we stick together, and then when we turn 18 we will say that we were wrong and they will pardon us," Octavia said. Clarke nodded.

Well, Clarke would be pardoned.

Octavia would make sure of that.

Even if she had to lie and say that coming forward was all her idea and Clarke just went along with it out of loyalty to her.

"Oh god, I can't believe the guard I have a crush on is your brother," Clarke said with a groan. Octavia laughed.

"Remember how you would "accidentally" bump into him during his rounds," Octavia said. "I so wanted to say something but it was too risky. I don't blame you. We Blake's have good genes."

"So you are a Blake, not a Griffin," Clarke said.

"I'm your sister, and we look out for each other, but how am I supposed to get you and Bell together now that we are in this cell?" Octavia said.

"Isn't that a little incestuous? I am your sister and he is your brother…" Clarke said and Octavia waved her hand in dismissal.

"Details," Octavia said, "Now draw me next to Bellamy. A Blake family portrait."

"Okay," Clarke said and started to draw Octavia's face next to Bellamy's. Siblings finally back together again, even if it is just a picture on the wall.

They spent a year like that. Just the two of them. Since they were in solitary visits were forbidden. Abby had come to see them once, but only to check their vitals. Only interns checked their vitals after that. It sucked. Octavia spent many nights holding Clarke when she had nightmares about Jake's floating. Octavia still hadn't cried. It made Octavia think more and more about Aurora and Bellamy. Did Wells give them her message? Did she expose her mother by sending the note at all? Octavia had no idea. It was awful, but at least they had each other.

The day started out normal. Clarke was drawing while Octavia stared out the window. Clarke was turning 18 in a month and Octavia two months after that. Octavia had been practicing for months what she was going to say to get Clarke pardoned, even if it meant she didn't. She just wished to see her mother and brother one last time. She played with her necklace. It was Jake's wedding ring on a piece of leather tied around her neck. Clarke got Jake's watch and Octavia got his ring. All of a sudden the overhead lights became brighter.

"Prisoners 319 and 320 face the wall," A guard said bursting into the room. Both girls did as they were told.

"What is this?" Clarke asked.

"Quiet, hold out your right arm," He ordered. Clarke and Octavia both protested saying it wasn't their time yet. The guard tried to make Clarke take her watch off and when she refused her grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch her!" Octavia said shoving the guard away from Clarke. Both girls ran out of the cell after Octavia stunned of the guards with their own wand. Both girls got out into the hall and saw the other kids in lock up being escorted out of their cells.

"Prisoners 319 and 320…" The guard said coming out of their cell.

"Run," Octavia said but Abby's voice stopped them.

"Girls stop," Abby said and told the guard to wait here.

"Mom, what is going on?" Clarke said and Abby hugged her. "They're killing us all, aren't they? Reducing population to make more time for the rest of you?"

"You are not being executed," Abby promised putting a hand on each girl's arms. Octavia resisting to urge to shrug Abby's hand off her. "You're being sent to the ground, all 100 of you."

"What? But it's not safe," Clarke protested while Octavia said nothing.

What about her mother? Bellamy? Did they have any idea where she was going? She truly was never going to see her family again. Octavia held back a sob.

"Your instincts will tell you to take care of everyone else first, just like your father, but be careful," Abby said and looked at Octavia. "So you look after her, brave girl. I love you both so much."

And then everything went black.

When Octavia woke up again she was strapped to a chair. Wells was next to her.

"Wells?" Octavia said still a little fuzzy and then noticed who was on the other side of Wells, "Clarke!"

"She will up any moment," Wells assured her.

"What is going on?" Octavia asked.

"I got myself arrested to come down with you," Wells said.

"Wells…" Octavia said.

"Like I was going to let you two discover earth without me," Wells said, "And I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but I sent your message."

"Thanks," Octavia said.

"You look a lot like your Mom," Wells said.

"They didn't float her after you sent her the message, right? No one figured out who she was?" Octavia said worried.

"She's fine, your brother too." Wells and before they could talk anymore Clarke woke up and they were headed down to earth.

The landing wasn't smooth. A guy named Finn decided to live up to his name of "Spacewalker" and two kids died following his example. Someone on the lower level told everyone to stay back while Clarke said he shouldn't open the door because the air could be toxic.

"If the air is toxic we are all dead anyway Clarke," The person said. Octavia knew that voice. Her heart started beating faster. It wasn't possible. He wasn't a prisoner, but sure enough when she got to the bottom floor she saw her brother standing next to Clarke.

"Bellamy?" Octavia said and pushed past everyone so she could get to him.

"My god, look how big you are," Bellamy said and she hugged him. She had missed him so much. "What the hell are you wearing? A guard's uniform? You are only a cadet."

"I borrowed it to get on the dropship," Bellamy said, "Someone has to keep an eye on you."

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke asked.

"Trying to have a moment here with my brother here, Clarke," Octavia said.

"No one has a brother," Someone said.

"Well I do," Octavia snapped back.

"Ignore them," Bellamy said. "Now, how would you like to be the first person on the ground in 100 years?" Octavia smiled and Bellamy opened the door.

The light was blinding on her face. Everything was so clear and bright. It was wonderful. Octavia started to step forward and took a big breath. She turned around to look at Clarke who was still waiting in the doorway.

"Clarke…" Octavia said and held her hand out. Clarke came over and took it. Bellamy was still blocking anyone who tried to touch the ground before them. The two girls walked forward and stepped onto the ground. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We're back bitches!" Octavia cried out and everyone ran out of the drop ship and cheered.

"We need to find Mount Weather," Clarke said and Octavia groaned.

"Clarke come on, we are on earth! Enjoy it for a moment," Octavia said.

"Okay, enjoyed it. I need to find high ground to take a look around," Clarke said, "Go find your brother. Enjoy the moment with him."

"Fine, come get me when you figured out what to do next," Octavia said and Clarke nodded.

"How's Mom?" Octavia asked when she found her brother again.

"She was fine last I saw," Bellamy replied. "I'm sorry about Jake. I know how much you cared about him."

"He was my Dad," Octavia said and played with her necklace like she did every time she thought of him.

"What did you do to get yourselves in solitary?" Bellamy asked.

"Wells didn't tell you?" Octavia said.

"No, he only said you were locked up."

"The ark is dying, there is a problem with the oxygen. Dad figured it out and wanted to warn the people. Clarke and I wanted to help him. They locked us up so we wouldn't tell anyone and cause a panic." Octavia explained.

"What?" Bellamy said with wide eyes, "You were going to risk your life…"

"The people had to know Bell!" Octavia exclaimed.

A commotion over by the drop ship ended the conversation. A guy was bugging Wells and Clarke. There was a lot of arguing with Clarke who pointed out that they were going to get hungry soon and everything was going to get harder. Then the same guy who was bugging Wells tried to pick a fight with him too. Octavia tried to move forward to help her friend, but Bellamy stopped her. Thankfully a guy Finn stepped in before he would hurt Wells telling him to wait till it is a fair fight. Octavia pushed past her brother.

"No fair fight, touch my friend again and you go through me." Octavia said blocking Wells.

"You privileged, think you are so much better than everyone else," He sneered.

"Better than you," Octavia said back still meeting his gaze. "Itching for a fight? Come find me. I'll show you how the "privileged" fight."

"O," Bellamy said walking forward and grabbing her arm. "I came down here to protect you. I can't do that if you keep picking fights."

"He started it," Octavia protested, "What that Finn guy did was pretty hot through. Oh, sorry wrong sibling. I'm gonna go find Clarke. We should get moving."

"I can't let you do that," Bellamy said.

"I am not going to let Clarke go without me," Octavia said. "You are my brother, and I love you. But I promised Dad…I mean Jake, that I would look after her. If Clarke is going on a suicide mission to find food for us, I am with her."

"Octavia," Bellamy tried again.

"I'll be back soon, and we can really spend some time together, okay?" Octavia said and walked over to where Clarke was standing with Finn and two other boys.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Clarke said grabbing Finn's wrist.

"Yeah, so?" Finn said.

"So, this wristband transmits you vital signs to the ark. Take it off, and they'll think your dead," Clarke explained.

"Should I care?" Finn asked.

"Well, I don't know do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we are dying." Clarke said and Finn didn't say anything more. "Okay, let's go."

"Princess, try not to let her do anything reckless," Bellamy called out. Clarke turned around.

"I'll do my best," Clarke promised.

"And you know…there are plenty of dark corners around here. We never did find ours, did we?" Bellamy said and Clarke blushed.

Octavia smiled.

...

**What did you think? They are together again, all of them. **

**So Wells knows, but he is a good guy. **

**Speaking of Wells, should I have him die like in the show, or live like in the books? Let me know your opinion counts!**

**Look me up on tumblr **** blog/peacefulvillagefairone I am going to be posting the first paragraph of the next chapter as a sneak peek for my followers.**

**Reviews make me happy so if I get 10 or more reviews I will do a double update and update tomorrow! **


	4. Bellamy II

**I own nothing…**

**Wow ask and you shall receive! This is all I have written so far, but I am working on the next chapter right now. **

Bellamy didn't want to do this. Truly. Wells meant a lot to his sister. Hell if it wasn't for Wells he would have no idea his sister was even in the Sky Box. When Wells came and told him the news about Octavia one look at Aurora and he knew the truth. And yet he said nothing. For a year Bellamy lived in fear that someone was going to take his mother away because Chancellor Junior had told Daddy about who Octavia really was, but nothing happened. He kept their secret. And to repay him Bellamy shot his father. He ignored Well's cries as Murphy took off his wristband. Bellamy couldn't afford to be friendly to the prince. The 100 would never follow him if he was.

So to forget about what he did to Wells Bellamy hooked up with the first girl that offered. She was hot and it had been a while. What was her name again? Arguing interrupted Bellamy offering for her to go for a round…three was it by now? He didn't bother to put a shirt on as he excited his tent.

"We share based on need, just like back home." Wells said to Atom.

"You still don't get it, do you, Chancellor? This is home now," Bellamy said. "Your father's rules no longer apply." Bellamy grabbed one of the shirts Wells was holding. Wells tried to get it back, but Atom stopped him.

"You want it back? Take it," Bellamy challenged. Wells just threw the clothes onto the ground and the kids nearest to them snatched them up.

"Is this what you want? Chaos?" Wells asked.

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" Bellamy said and put the shirt on. Someone screamed and they ran over to find Murphy holding a girl over the fireplace. He told Bellamy it would look more convincing to the council if it looked like they were suffering. Wells shoved Murphy off the girl.

"You can stop this," Wells said turning to Bellamy.

"Stop this? I'm just getting started," Bellamy said.

"How can you be related to Octavia?" Wells spat at Bellamy. Before Bellamy could reply Murphy launched himself at Wells. Bellamy watched as they fought. Once Wells got Murphy away from him he looked at Bellamy again, "Don't you see you can't stop this?"

"You're dead," Murphy said getting a knife out.

"Wait," Bellamy said blocking Murphy. He took out a knife and threw it on the ground in front of Wells. "Fair fight."

_No fair fight, touch my friend again and you go through me_.

Bellamy pushed his sister's words aside. Wells was a good fighter and had the knife to Murphy's throat in no time.

"Wells!" Octavia's voice cried out. Bellamy looked over to see Octavia being supported by Monty with Clarke at her side holding her hand.

"Let him go," Clarke said and Wells shoved Murphy to the ground. Murphy went to attack Wells again but Bellamy blocked him.

"Enough Murphy," Bellamy said, "Octavia, are you okay?" He went to take her from Monty.

"I'm fine, what happened?" Octavia said. "Wells?"

"Nothing to worry about," Wells said.

"No, you were in a fight, why did Murphy attack you? And why were you just standing there?" Octavia shot the last question to Bellamy.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy said instead of answering.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather," Finn said.

"Then what the hell happened out there?" Bellamy demanded.

"We were attacked," Clarke told him.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asked.

"Not what. Who. It turns out when the last man from the ground died on the ark, he wasn't the last grounder," Finn answered.

"It's true, everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong," Clarke said, "There are people here. Survivors. The good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will," Finn added.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asked.

"He was shot with a spear and then taken," Octavia replied.

"Where is your wristband?" Clarke asked Wells.

"Ask him." Wells said nodding to Bellamy.

"Bell?" Octavia said, but Bellamy didn't look at her.

"How many?" Clarke asked.

"24 and counting," Murphy spoke up.

"You idiots," Clarke said, "Life support on the ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here."

"It's true," Octavia spoke up, "They killed our father for it."

"They need to know if the earth is survivable again," Clarke went on, "And we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands you're not just killing them. You're killing us."

"We're stronger than you think," Bellamy said speaking up and facing the crowd. "Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good." Bellamy could feel Octavia's eyes on him. Octavia might have been born a Blake, but she was raised as a Griffin. She was just as privileged as Clarke was, but he couldn't stop now. "How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore. They say they'll forgive you for your crimes. I say you are not criminals! You're fighters. Survivors! The Grounders should be worried about us!" The crowd started to cheer. Clarke walked away.

"Privileged huh?" Octavia said coming up to him, "What does that make me? And what do you know of prison?" Octavia shoved past Bellamy and called after Clarke. A moment later Bellamy followed. He found Clarke wrapping Octavia's leg.

"Cute guard crush officially over, your brother is an ass," Clarke said and Octavia said nothing. Nothing to defend him, but didn't agree either. "Anyway, maybe Dad should have promised me to look after you rather than the other way around. You can't be so reckless."

"You could have been killed," Bellamy added walking over. "What exactly was it?"

"Looked like some kind of snake," Clarke told him, but she wasn't looking at him. She was tending to Octavia's leg.

"Octavia," Another voice said. Wells came up behind them. Octavia smiled at him.

"So I heard you kicked Murphy's ass," Octavia said reaching out her hand and he took it, "Taught you well I see."

"You sure did, remember when you beat up Graham for making fun of Clarke?" Wells said squeezing her hand.

"Yes!" Octavia said laughing while Clarke smiled, "That was awesome. So worth the grounding."

"You beat someone up?" Bellamy asked and they went quiet. There was so much to his sister he didn't know. She might be his sister, but she was right. Octavia had grown up privileged. Clarke and Wells were her people. Not him.

"We better go," Clarke said getting up.

"I'm coming too," Octavia said and tried to stand up.

"No," Clarke and Bellamy said at the same time.

"Looks like we can agree on something princess," Bellamy said.

"Go with her, Bell," Octavia said. "You have a gun." Bellamy said nothing.

"Not a bad idea," Clarke said, "If you want them to follow you, you need to prove you aren't scared of some grounders. They "should be worried about us" remember?"

"Fine," Bellamy said, "Murphy come with me. Atom, my sister does not leave this camp. Is that clear?"

"I don't need a babysitter," Octavia said.

"She doesn't need a babysitter," Clarke agreed.

"Anybody touches her, they answer to me," Bellamy said to Atom ignoring the girl's protests. Bellamy saw Clarke roll her eyes. "Let's go."

"Be safe," Octavia said to Clarke.

"I will," Clarke said and started walking.

"Bell," Octavia called and Bellamy looked back while Clarke and Wells went ahead.

"Look out for her," Octavia said and Bellamy nodded.

"Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?" Murphy asked.

"The ark thinks the prince is dead, if they think the princess is dead they will never come down." Bellamy said, "I need to get that wristband."

"So how are we going to get the princess's wristband? Cut off her hand?" Murphy asked.

"No," Bellamy said. "I'll think of something else."

They walked for a while before Bellamy asked what the rush was. The kid was probably dead. Clarke countered by saying that since the kid screamed it meant he was alive. If the spear had hit his heart he would have died instantly.

"The only way the ark is going to think I'm dead, is if I am dead," Clarke said when he tried to get her to take off her wristband again, "Got it."

"Brave princess," Bellamy said although he had to admit she looked pretty hot when she was pissed.

"Hey, get your own nickname," A voice said. Finn appeared out of the trees. "Call this a rescue party? We need to split up and cover more ground. Clarke, come with me."

"Nope, the princess stays with me," Bellamy said grabbing Clarke's arm before she could go with Finn. "I told Octavia I would look after you. In my sight at all times."

"You are not the boss of me," Clarke challenged.

"Doesn't matter, you stay with me," Bellamy said.

"Wells, go with Finn," Clarke said, "Bellamy is as hardheaded as Octavia. He won't give up unless I stay with him."

"Lots of dark corners around here, princess," Bellamy said as they walked.

"Go find another girl to find a corner with, I am not interested," Clarke said.

"That's a shame, because I am," Bellamy said and Clarke looked at him.

"You call me a privileged princess one minute, and want to get in my pants the next?" Clarke said.

"I have always wanted to get in your pants, Clarke," Bellamy said.

"Oh I get it, you can't get my wristband off by force because Octavia wouldn't forgive you, and so you are trying to charm it off me." Clarke said, "Let's get one thing straight Blake. I am not taking anything off for you, wristband or otherwise."

"I like a challenge, Princess," Bellamy said and Clarke stomped on ahead. "Clarke!"

"Don't worry, I'll stay in your sight, but I don't want to walk next to you." Clarke said.

"No, that's fine, I'll just enjoy the view," Bellamy called out.

"Stop staring at my ass," Clarke shouted back.

"No," Bellamy said and Murphy came up to him.

"I see your plan now, make the princess fall in love with you. Then you can get her to do whatever you want," Murphy said, "You are good."

Bellamy didn't answer.

When they finally found Jasper he was tied up to a tree. Clarke went to get him down when she fell through an invisible hole. Bellamy caught her before she could fall to her death. As she looked up at him Bellamy felt like time had stopped. Just like it had at the unity day dance what seemed like a lifetime ago. He finally snapped out of it and pulled her up.

"You okay?" Bellamy said.

"Yeah," Clarke said and looked down at the spikes in the pit. "We need to cut the vines."

"I'll do it," Finn said and looked at Murphy, "You come with me."

"There's a poultice on his wound," Clarke observed.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wells asked.

"Maybe what they are trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing," Bellamy said.

"Maybe what they are trying to catch is us," Finn said.

But it wasn't. An animal appeared and tried to attack Bellamy. If it wasn't for Chancellor Junior he would be dead, but Bellamy could have killed the beast himself if Wells hadn't taken the gun. And he could have done it in one shot.

"Bellamy," Clarke said coming over after Wells killed the beast, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Bellamy said and looked at the beast that had nearly killed him, "What is it?"

"Looks like some kind of…panther maybe?" Clarke said.

"Whatever it is, it's dinner," Finn said.

Finding the panther like creature was probably the best thing that could have happened. Not just because they needed the food, but it was the perfect opportunity to get the kids to take off their wristbands. Food for wristbands. Clarke still refused too, but Bellamy had no choice but to let her eat. She was over eating with the Spacewalker with a smug smile on her face. His mood only darkened when he found Atom kissing Octavia. He had told him to look after her, not kiss her. Atom left him no choice. Bellamy strung him up in the tree as punishment. It was a harsh punishment, but this was a harsh world.

And he would not be disobeyed.

When Bellamy came back to camp he found Octavia sitting next to Clarke and Wells. Clarke was looking at her leg while Octavia leaned against Wells. Once Clarke was done Wells picked Octavia up.

"I can walk," Octavia protested.

"An empress doesn't walk," Wells said and Octavia laughed.

"I can take her," Bellamy offered walking over.

"Okay, I need to check on Jasper again anyway, come on Wells," Clarke said and Wells handed Octavia over to Bellamy. Clarke led him away from the siblings, but looked back. Bellamy caught her eye. She was distracting Wells so Bellamy could have time alone with his sister. Clarke hated Wells, but she was willing to spend time with him…for Bellamy. After he had been nothing but a dick to her. Maybe it was for Octavia and not him, regardless, Clarke just did a very kind thing when she didn't have to.

What a strange princess.

What a strange beautiful princess.

**….**

**What did you think? This chapter had a lot of the show's dialogue, but I think things need to be as tense at the beginning as they were in the show. Bellamy sleeps around at first, but he changes. And I kind of think Clarke needs to get Finn out of her system so she never wonders. **

**Next chapter is Octavia POV, but Aurora will also have a little piece. Can't forget that she is still alive in this story…**

**Let me know! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, following everything! So glad I joined a new fandom.**

**So if Wells lives, a lot of you asked for it, I still want to get Murphy banished. (I like how he comes back and Bellamy says, "Did he do something to you?" I want that scene in here). Any ideas? **


	5. Octavia II

**I own nothing…**

**Aurora**

Aurora tried to keep calm as she was led to the council chambers. Was she finally found out? Aurora was so sure her secret was safe. The only people who knew the truth were herself, her children, and Jake_. Jake_. Her best friend in the world, but he was no longer in this world. Aurora couldn't think about that now. She was led to a chair and asked to sit down.

"Your son shot the Chancellor," Kane said.

"What?" Aurora said shocked. Out of all the reasons that she was here Bellamy shooting someone was not one of them. She just assumed he was spending the night at one of his girlfriend's places. She didn't like it, but Bellamy was 23. He was a man. He didn't answer to her much anymore.

"He shot the Chancellor," Kane said again, "To get on the dropship. Do you know why he want to go to the ground so badly? He was promising cadet, going to be a guard soon. Why did he risk all that?"

"He must have gone down protect someone," Aurora replied without thinking, "That is the only reason my son would do something so drastic."

"Who?" Cane asked.

Aurora couldn't tell the truth. She was dead if she did. She should never had said that he went down to protect someone. Couldn't she had come up with a more cleaver lie? Aurora remembered Bellamy talk about the doctor's daughter that Octavia was trying to get him together with. The one that Octavia had been locked up with. The one who was on the ground with her.

"His girlfriend, Clarke Griffin, he went down to protect her," Aurora lied.

**Octavia**

All Clarke and Bellamy did was fight. When they first landed on Octavia was so excited. She was with the two people she loved most in the world. But now she feels like she is being torn in two. Take the wristbands off, keep the wristbands on. Kill Jasper, save Jasper. It was awful.

Atom had been a source of comfort, but when she tried to talk to him he just ignored her. What the hell? Then it dawned on her. There was only one person who could get Atom to change his behavior. Bellamy must have said something to Atom after catching them kissing. Damn it.

"What did you do to Atom?" Octavia demanded bursting into his tent. He was talking to Murphy.

"Atom's fine," Bellamy said nodding for Murphy to leave.

"Then why did he blow me off?" Octavia asked.

"Maybe he is just not interested," Bellamy replied.

"You can't keep everyone away from me," Octavia said.

"Atom had to learn. Disobey me, pay the price. Atom paid the price now we're good." Bellamy said.

"Now I am paying the price," Octavia said, "So next time you decide to go on a power trip leave me out of it." A scream stopped them from saying anything more. Octavia ran to the dropship. She saw Clarke leaning over Jasper. From what it looked like Clarke was cutting away inflected flesh. Monty and Finn were holding him still.

"Octavia, thank god," Clarke said, "Check his pulse."

Octavia put her fingers to his neck. His pulse was weak, but there. Finally Jasper passed out from the pain.

"Do you honestly think you can save him?" Bellamy asked coming up.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die," Clarke replied.

"Kid's a goner, if you can't see that you are deluded," Bellamy argued. "He's making people crazy."

"I'm sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the ark, down here every life matters." Clarke said back.

"Enough," Wells spoke up before Bellamy could say something. "Fighting like this won't help. And you two are deluded in thinking your arguing isn't hurting Octavia." Octavia looked up at her friend and gave him a thankful look.

"This isn't about arguing, he is a lost cause, whatever you are doing to him is prolonging the suffering," Bellamy said his tone was softer than before.

"Bellamy, I have spent my life watching my mother heal people. Octavia has too. If I say there is hope, there's hope." Clarke said finally looking at him.

"Look, I understand, you heal people, which admittedly will came in handy down here. But you don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He has been like this for three days. If he is not better by tomorrow I am going to put him out of misery myself." Bellamy said and left.

"He's right," Finn said, "Jasper is just suffering this way."

"No, no," Clarke said, "We are saving him. Octavia and I can save him."

Octavia knew her sister well. This wasn't just about Jasper. This was about Jake. She couldn't save him, so she was going to save Jasper.

"Okay, Monty go get some clean water and cloth, we should clean the wound again," Octavia said going into action, "Clarke get some sleep. I'll tend to him for a while. Wells can help." Clarke nodded and went and laid down knowing Jasper was in good hands. She was asleep within moments. Octavia looked at Jasper again. They were going to save him.

…

Octavia was never much of a doctor. That was always Clarke's specialty. Octavia didn't really know what she was good at, her dad always said her gifts would be clear in time, but so far they hadn't yet. Still, Octavia did have some skill so when Clarke left with Finn and Wells, Octavia was put in charge of caring for Jasper, but there wasn't much she could do. Just keep the wound clean and try and get his fever down.

All of a sudden everyone came rushing into the dropship. People began to seal up all the cracks in the ship.

"What's going on?" Monty asked.

"The air got thick, everyone's sick started burning," A girl answered.

"Clarke, my brother, they're out there," Octavia said.

"They'll be fine, we'll all be fine," Monty said trying to assure her, but it didn't work.

Octavia was at the top floor of the dropship when Monty came up saying that Murphy was going to kill Jasper. Between the two of them they were able to lock the door keeping him out. But they were locked in.

"Jackass," Monty said and Octavia nodded. "Nice kick."

"Thanks," Octavia said.

"Quite the fighter," Monty said, "We need good people to fight for us. Thanks for helping with him. I know you are in a tough spot."

"Yeah, but like Clarke said, every life down here matters," Octavia said.

It was sometime later when Clarke came back.

"Thank god," Octavia said giving Clarke a hug, "Did you get the medicine?"

"Yeah I got it," Clarke said and tried to lead her away, but something caught Octavia's eye. Her brother and Wells had been carrying something, or someone on a stretcher.

"Octavia, stay there, please, just stay back," Bellamy said but Octavia didn't listen. Octavia went over and lowered the jacket covering the face. Atom. Octavia gasped. "There was nothing I could do," Bellamy said.

"Don't," Octavia said and looked at the wound on his neck. She looked over at Clarke who was standing there looking sad. A mercy killing. She put the jacket back over his head. Bellamy tried to talk to her again, but she wasn't having any of it. She ran into Clarke.

"He had a wound on his neck, you did that?" Octavia asked Clarke.

"Atom was suffering…" Clarke reasoned.

"Let's get the medicine to Jasper," Octavia said cutting her off.

They went back to the dropship and Octavia put Jasper's head in her lap as Clarke fed him some seaweed tea. Neither of them had said much since Octavia found Atom.

"I'm sorry about Atom…I had to…he was in pain…" Clarke finally said.

"I understand," Octavia said because she did, "You stuck the knife in his neck. A quick death. We are going to have to get used to people dying around here, aren't we." Octavia looked down at the boy in her lap, "But not you. You are not allowed to die." Clarke excused herself and Octavia did too.

She started pacing behind the dropship. She wished more than anything that she was back on the Ark with Clarke and Jake. She wished that there was no flaw in the oxygen system. She wished she was back in her living room watching old games while she and Clarke played with each other's hair. She wished that her Dad still tucked her in at night like she was 6 and not 16. She wished that she had gotten Bellamy and Clarke together on the Ark so she could see Bell and her mom all the time without causing suspicion. She wished that she was happy.

"Octavia?" Bellamy said softly and Octavia looked over to see her brother.

"Not now Bellamy," Octavia said.

"I'm sorry about Atom." Bellamy said.

"Why is it that people I care about die, Bell?" Octavia said, "Why did Atom have to die? Why did Jake have to die? Huh? Why was my father taken away from me?" Her voice cracked.

"O?" Bellamy said walking closer.

"I miss him so much," Octavia said and a single tear fell down her cheek. "I miss my Dad so much." Bellamy went over and wrapped his arms around her. Octavia started sobbing in his arms. She cried and cried. Cried like she hadn't cried in years. And she hadn't.

"Let it out," Bellamy said softly. "It's okay to cry."

"And I can't take the fighting anymore, you and Clarke," Octavia said.

"I promise, no more fighting," Bellamy said. "Although the Princess is cute when she is angry." That got a laugh lot of Octavia. "You Griffin's are strong woman. Cause you are Jake's daughter as much as you are my sister. I'm jealous of that. You grew up without me. O, I have only seen you 6 times in the last seven years. I missed so much because you grew up somewhere else."

"Privileged," Octavia said seeing where more of his resentment came from. He didn't hate the privileged. He hated that she lived away from him. The moment was interrupted by someone needing Bellamy's attention and Octavia needed to go check on Jasper. When she got back to her surprise Jasper was awake and Wells was sitting next to Clarke. She grinned upon seeing Jasper and couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek.

"Did you know it was my mom that told on Dad?" Clarke asked softly. Everyone else was asleep and they were the only ones up. Octavia stiffened.

"I did," Octavia said, "I knew it wasn't Wells. He is too loyal to us. Your mother feels loyal to the council. It made more sense that it was her."

"She had to know that they would kill him, all this time I thought it was my fault," Clarke said, "I thought I told Wells, and Wells told his Dad, and that is what got our father floated. But it wasn't. Just shows I don't know as much as I think I do. I want to take it off."

"What?" Octavia asked.

"My wristband," Clarke said, "We both should. At the same time. That way she knows how we feel."

"Whoa, I am all for getting a little revenge, but think first," Octavia said.

"Think first?" Clarke said obviously surprised at her choice of words.

"Yeah, think first," Octavia said.

"He doing okay?" Another voice said. The girls looked over to see Bellamy walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, fever is down, he is responsive, he will be up and walking in no time," Clarke told him.

"Good work princess," Bellamy said.

"Wasn't all me, couldn't have done it without Octavia," Clarke said. "I think I am going to go stretch my legs."

"Don't go too far," Bellamy said.

"I won't," Clarke promised. Octavia looked at her brother with her eyebrows raised.

"What? You need to eat," Bellamy said putting a hand out to his sister, "Come on."

Bellamy was handing Octavia a cup of water when she heard someone scream. Her heart stopped. She knew that scream. For a year Clarke had suffered from bad nightmares and would wake up screaming.

"Clarke." Octavia said and started running in the direction of the scream with Bellamy right behind her. They finally found Clarke on the ground with Murphy on top of her prying off her wristband.

"Get the fuck off my sister!" Octavia cried out while Bellamy shoved Murphy off Clarke. Octavia helped Clarke up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Clarke said but she was shaking. She was rubbing her wrist where wristband had once been. Murphy had all but torn it off. There were long deep red scratches along her wrist. It was going to scar. A crowd started to gather including Finn and Wells who both looked murderous. But it was Bellamy who spoke.

"Attack the princess, and there will be consequences," Bellamy said and then kicked Murphy in the stomach.

**Aurora**

"Do you believe this?" Kane asked Abby after the shocked silence. Another bad decision on Aurora's part. Draw more attention to herself by saying that the girl Bellamy had gone down to protect was the head doctor and council member's daughter.

"I heard the girls talking about a guard Clarke thought was cute," Abby said, "I didn't know it was anything more than a crush."

"Well it was," Aurora said doing what she had to do to protect her family, "The only crime my son committed was protecting someone he loves. Because that is was honorable people do. Protect their loved ones. It seems you could learn something from my son, Abby."

"Excuse me?" Abby said.

"You don't think I don't know what you did to Jake?" Aurora asked. "What you did to your own daughter's? Bellamy chose family over the Ark. And I am proud of him for that. But I am deeply sorry that the Chancellor paid the price. Unless you are going to arrest me for a crime my son committed I am leaving." Aurora stood up and looked directly at Abby. "I kept my mouth shut for years because Jake loved you, but you did not deserve him."

With that Aurora left so she didn't notice how strangely Abby was looking at her. Abby wasn't staring at her in shock…but it was something else. She was looking at Aurora with recognition.

Abby would know that pissed off look anywhere.

…

**What did you think? Wells lived. I couldn't do it. I like him. **

**Writing Aurora was fun. I picture her as timid at first because she is hiding a huge secret she could die for, but still have the fire that her kids do. And Abby seems to see something familiar in Aurora…hmm…wonder who that could be. **

**Drop me a review. I have to work on a Saturday and reviews will cheer me up immensely! **


	6. Clarke II

**I own nothing…**

"It's gonna scar," Octavia said and Clarke winced as Octavia cleaned her wound. "You are too nice Clarke. You should have let Bellamy kill Murphy for doing this. What if it had cut a vain? You could have bled out!"

"Bellamy beating the crap out of Murphy till he can barely walk and then banishing him is punishment enough," Clarke reasoned.

"I'm glad the two of you are working together now," Octavia said. "Looks at what the two of you have done already. The wall, the patrols, setting up a medical tent. It's good."

"Now we just need to contact the Ark," Clarke said, "I hope what Monty is doing works."

"Yeah, Abby is probably freaking out seeing that both our wristbands are off." Octavia said.

"I know you didn't want to give up your wristband, but thanks for doing it," Clarke said and Octavia shrugged.

"It's nothing, whatever I can do to help," Octavia said.

"Hey," Wells said coming into the tent.

"I thought you were patrolling?" Clarke asked.

"Bellamy asked me to look in on you guys," Wells replied.

"Murphy is not going to come after me for getting banished," Clarke said.

"Not risking that, I mean it, within mine, Finn's, or Bellamy's sight at all times," Wells said and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to the world of overprotective Bellamy," Octavia said.

"Great," Clarke said and Clarke excused herself to get something to eat. Clarke watched not one, but two girls, walked out of Bellamy's tent. Clarke couldn't help but feel stung. They weren't anything. But he flirted with her all the time. Guess she wasn't as special as she thought she was. Clarke saw Finn over by the wall.

"Hey," Finn said when she walked up to him.

"Hey, want to take a walk?" Clarke asked, "I need to get out for a bit. Octavia and Wells' hovering is getting to be a bit much."

"Sure." Finn said and

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asked or more ordered.

"For a walk," Clarke said taking Finn's arm and leaving camp.

Finn was pretty cute. And nice. Funny. Good. And he liked her. He was a much safer bet than Bellamy. Finn could break your heart, but Bellamy could crush your soul. Broken hearts can heal. It takes time, but they can. Souls? Loose them and you won't ever get it back. So when Finn kissed her Clarke let him. It wasn't bad. They found their way back to the art supply store and made out for a while. Clarke wasn't going to let it go farther than that. Octavia would probably kill her.

"Where have you been!" Octavia demanded with her hands on her hips when they got back to camp.

"On a walk," Clarke said nodding to Finn.

"Walk?" Octavia repeated. "Sure."

"Where have you been?" Bellamy said walking over in the same demanding voice as Octavia. "We thought you were taken. Wells and Miller are out looking for you."

"Sorry," Clarke said feeling guilty. She didn't really think about what would happen. She just needed to get out of there for a minute. Besides, she wasn't even gone that long. Overprotective Blakes.

"Next time you take a "walk" let me know, I will be there to talk you out of it," Octavia said and Bellamy looked at his sister. He seemed to catch on.

"Walk, huh?" Bellamy said looking back and forth between Finn and Clarke.

"Yeah, you have been on plenty of walks yourself," Clarke said and then looked back at Octavia, "How is Monty with the wristbands?"

"Seems like he almost got it," Octavia said, "Come on."

"Will we be able to talk to them?" Clarke asked when they got in the drop ship. Bellamy had gone to find Miller and Wells and let them know Clarke was back.

"No, more like Morse Code," Monty told her. He looked at Jasper, "Want to do the honors?"

Jasper took the wire and put it in the port where Monty told him. Clarke took Octavia's hand. All of a sudden there were sparks coming from the wires. Jasper jumped and rubbed his wrist.

"What happened?" Clarke asked.

"It didn't work," Monty said and then added, "I think we fried all the wristbands."

Finn had a troubled look on his face. He walked out of the dropship and Clarke followed him. On the way she ran into Wells. He hugged her.

"Clarke," Wells said. "I've been worried."

"I'm okay," Clarke said and looked behind him, "I need to go after Finn."

"I'll go, you stay here," Wells said, "It is too dangerous."

"Fine," Clarke said knowing Octavia and Bellamy would just go after her and drag her back to camp. Bellamy would probably make a show of throwing her over his shoulder. Clarke sighed and turned to go back to the dropship. To do that she had to walk by Bellamy's tent and once again saw two girls go in. Clarke tried to not let it bother her but she was in a crappy mood for the rest of the night. Thankfully she could blame it on the wristbands going out.

Clarke had finally fallen asleep when a commotion woke her up. Octavia who had been sleeping next to her said,

"What the hell was that?"

"Let's see," Clarke said getting out of the tent.

There was something falling from the sky. It looked like a shooting star, but it was getting bigger. It looked like some kind of cargo pod. They were sending help!

"Bellamy get out here!" Octavia called out. Bellamy ran out of his tent shirtless with Roma and Clarke couldn't remember the others name behind him. They both had blankets to cover up. Bellamy caught Clarke's eye, but they both looked away quickly.

"There!" Octavia said pointing up.

"Now we can kick some grounder ass," Someone said.

"Please tell me they brought down some shampoo," Roma said.

"No, it is probably medical supplies or nutrition packs," Clarke said, "We need to head out right away. We can't be the only ones who have seen it. Octavia, come with me. Bellamy and Miller get some weapons and follow us. We can't waste any time. There would be a radio too."

"Okay," Octavia said starting to follow Clarke.

"No," Bellamy said and the girls stopped.

"No?" Clarke repeated.

"No, it is too dangerous," Bellamy said.

"It probably landed near the lake, it isn't too far," Miller said.

"Yeah, Bell, come on we need to go," Octavia said, "What if the grounders get to it first?"

"We wait until sunrise," Bellamy said and looked at Clarke and Octavia. "I mean it, you don't leave. Miller, make sure they stay put."

"Bellamy…" Clarke said but he only walked back into his tent. When Clarke tried to walk the other direction she was blocked by two boys. They really weren't going to let them go anywhere. The girls were ushered back into the dropship.

"Clarke! Octavia!" Wells called out. He and Finn were back. They had a couple rabbits too. Looked like Finn got out his frustration by killing things.

"Did you see the pod?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Clarke said, "We tried to go after it but Bellamy…where is he?"

"I don't know," Octavia said and noticed Roma over by the fire, "Roma, where's my brother?"

"Took off a while ago," Roma told them.

"I knew it," Clarke said. "He is going after the radio."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Bellamy has done everything he can to make sure the ark doesn't find out we are alive," Clarke said.

"I'm going to go after him," Octavia said.

"I'm behind you," Clarke said and when Miller tried to stop them Wells backed them up.

"Let them go," Wells said with Finn next to him.

"Miller, please," Clarke said and he nodded and let the girls through.

It didn't take long for the girls to find him. He wasn't that far ahead of them. Octavia called out his name and he stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing?" Octavia asked.

"Go back to camp, it isn't safe," Bellamy replied.

"You lied to everyone, you lied to me," Octavia said. "You just want whatever is in that pod…"

"Just go home!" Bellamy said and shoved Octavia. Clarke was shocked. He was an ass, but never like this.

"You always wanna play the big brother, huh?" Octavia said not fazed by it. "Well guess what? Jokes on me, you're just a selfish dick."

"I did this for you, to protect you," Bellamy said back. "If the Ark finds out we're alive, they'll come down. And when they do…I'm dead."

"What did you do?" Octavia asked.

"I shot him," Bellamy answered, "I shot Jaha." Clarke couldn't help but gasp. Bellamy looked at her. It seems he had forgotten she was even there.

"What?" Octavia whispered.

"I found out they were sending you to earth," Bellamy said. "I couldn't let you go alone. Someone came to me with a deal…do this, kill him, and they'd get me on the dropship. And I did it."

"You killed the Chancellor?" Octavia said shocked, again Clarke couldn't say anything. She wasn't expecting this.

"He floated your father," Bellamy tried to reason. "He locked you up. He locked you both up. He deserved it."

"I didn't ask you to do that," Octavia said.

"You're right," Bellamy said, "I made the choice. This is on me. Whatever they sent down I'll take care of it." _Take care of it?_ Was he going to kill someone else?

"I didn't ask for any of this," Octavia said and ran in the other direction. Bellamy finally looked at Clarke.

"So what is going to be, Princess? Hmm?" Bellamy said crossing his arms, "Chase after me and try and stop me from getting that radio, or go comfort Octavia because her protective brother is a selfish asshole?" Bellamy stared her down. He knew which choice she would make. Clarke glared at him before running after Octavia.

"He killed someone, Jaha, we…we knew him. Ate with him. Watched old games with him. Bellamy had to know that." Octavia said when Clarke caught up to her, "I am not his biggest fan by far, he killed Jake, but still…I never wished him dead. The Chancellor, Dad's best friend, is dead because of me. How can I live with that?"

"Bellamy did something very stupid, but he did it because he thought he was protecting you," Clarke said, "I bet he was afraid. And fear…fear makes people do things they normally wouldn't."

"He isn't who I thought he was," Octavia said.

"Bellamy is exactly who you think he is. He is protective, strong, and a fighter. He just keeps doing dumb things. More than anything he loves you. Everything he did is because he loves you that much." Clarke said.

"O! Clarke!" Wells voice said and he and Finn ran over. "Octavia? You okay?"

"Can you take her back to camp?" Clarke asked, "I am going to go after Bellamy."

"I'll go with you," Finn offered.

"Okay," Clarke said and hugged Octavia before putting her backpack on again.

…

So Finn had a girlfriend. Clarke had found her first, but when Raven saw Finn she ran over and kissed him. Thank god Clarke didn't end up sleeping with him, just had a heavy make out session. Something she never would have done if she knew. Finn tried to explain, but Clarke wasn't having any of it. Then Raven told them that the reason she came down was because the council was going to decide today wither or not to kill 300 people to save air. Raven ran to get her radio, but it was gone.

"This is my fault," Clarke said, "I should have…never mind. We need to go find Bellamy." Clarke found him quickly like before. He stopped and looked at her.

"Bellamy!" Clarke said and got right to it, "Where is the radio?"

"Gone," Bellamy said.

"They are getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen," Clarke told him, "I guarantee you it won't be council members. It will be Walden people, your people. What if your mother is one of them?" Bellamy considered that for a moment.

"She won't be," He finally said. "Your mother killed your father, Dr. Griffin lives with that guilt every day. Aurora was Jake's best friend, the good doc wouldn't let her die too. My mother is safe."

"Fine, then think of Octavia, she already feels like 1 death is on her hands, don't make it 300," Clarke said trying a new approach. "Because I know you don't want to hurt her. It is the last thing you want to do."

"Where's the radio?" Finn demanded shoving Bellamy.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Bellamy said shoving Finn back. Clarke wanted to kick Finn. Didn't he see she was handling it? Bellamy was about to tell her before Finn pushed his way in.

"Bellamy Blake?" Raven said coming over too, "They're looking everywhere for you. Abby told me that you came down to protect your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Bellamy said and Clarke was just as confused as he was.

"Aurora Blake told the council you came down to protect the doctor's daughter, why else would you want to come down so badly?" Raven said.

"Wait, my mother told the council that that reason I got on the dropship was to protect Clarke?" Bellamy clarified. They didn't know who Octavia was. They all thought he was protecting Clarke. Aurora was a smart woman. Clarke felt a wave of relief come over her. Forget the mess that she was going to have to deal with being Bellamy's "girlfriend" at least Aurora was safe. She just hoped she stayed that way, and that they could save the rest of the people.

"Yeah, now lover boy, where is my radio?" Raven asked Bellamy started to walk away again. "Hey! Where is it!" Raven grabbed his arm. He shook her off and faced her.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Bellamy said.

"Go ahead, I'm right here," Raven challenged.

"Enough," Clarke said standing in front of Bellamy.

"And it doesn't matter because the Chancellor isn't dead," Raven informed him.

"What?" Bellamy and Clarke said at the same time.

"Your boyfriend is a lousy shot," Raven said.

"Don't you see what this means?" Clarke said turning around and facing Bellamy, "You are not a murderer. You have always done what you needed to do to protect Octavia. That is who you are. That is the person that I liked. And know you can do it again by protecting 300 of your people. Where's the radio?"

"It's too late," Bellamy said.

And it was. They found the radio, but the radio was soaked and it would have to dry out. By the time it did the people who be dead. Clarke had yelled at Bellamy, but it didn't help. He had that blank look on his face that Clarke had grown to hate. Raven came up with a solution to make flares and send them up so the Ark can see it.

Clarke didn't talk to Bellamy again till they were back at camp lighting the flares. They watched in silence as the red light went up into the air.

"You think they can see it from up there?" Bellamy asked after a moment.

"I don't know, I hope so." Clarke replied. "Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" Bellamy looked at her. "Forget it."

"I wouldn't even know what to wish for," Bellamy said. "What about you?"

"That we could go back to the Unity Day dance when everything was simple and my Dad was alive." Clarke said.

"That was a good dance," Bellamy said and Clarke looked over at Raven who smiled at her. Clarke felt Bellamy put his arm around her.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked.

"Boyfriend, remember?" Bellamy said and Clarke smiled softly. "Besides, you looked cold."

Clarke allowed herself to lean into Bellamy. He was really warm as they watched the flares. She allowed herself to forget she was mad at him and let her arm go around his waist. Clarke felt someone looking at her and saw Roma glaring at her. Bellamy might be sleeping with Roma, but he never put his arm around her in public. Clarke couldn't help but smirk at her. Roma walked away. The moment was over when Clarke realized that Octavia still wasn't back yet. Neither was Wells. It never takes this long for Octavia to calm down. Especially when she talks to Wells. Clarke had been so busy the Raven and the flare that she had forgotten about her. What kind of sister did that make her?

"What is it?" Bellamy asked.

"Octavia is gone," Clarke answered.

Bellamy dropped his arm.

**Abby**

Taking a deep breath Abby knocked on Aurora Blake's door. She and Aurora had never liked each other much. Abby had been jealous of her husband's relationship with Aurora. He told her it was never romantic. They had just grown up with each other. Aurora was from Walden and they had met in school. Aurora's parents weren't around much so she practically grew up at Jake's apartment. Jake had a picture of him and Aurora when they were young. The two were smiling at the camera on Unity Day. Jake had been the one to hold Aurora's hand when she gave birth to Bellamy because Aurora's deadbeat husband didn't show up.

Now Abby knew how deep their friendship really was. In the council chambers Abby could swear she was looking at Octavia when Aurora spoke. The sick little girl who Jake brought home wasn't abandoned. Aurora had a second child and called Jake when she got sick. To save Aurora and Octavia Jake lied to the council. Lied to her. Abby felt her eyes burn. He was such a good man. She hoped she had finally done him proud by telling the truth.

"Abby," Aurora said opening the door.

"We need to talk about Octavia," Abby said and Aurora moved over so Abby could come in.

…**..**

**What did you think? More Clarke and Bellamy flirting which I love to write. **

**I don't know anything about Bellamy and Octavia's father, or even if they were the same guy, I don't think the show has ever said. (Their Dad in the books isn't possible with the show direction). So he is just some nameless guy. Jake was there when Bellamy was born though. **

**Okay, enough of that. Thanks for reading, reviewing, everything. I work long hard hours and seeing reviews cheers me right up! **

**The next chapter is Bellamy, and the one after is Clarke. Maybe a lot of reviews for another double update? **


	7. Bellamy III

**I own nothing…**

**Yep, double update, why not? **

They looked all over for Octavia and she was nowhere. Neither was Wells. The two of them checked the camp and the dropship three times over. They weren't there.

"We'll find her," Bellamy assured Clarke. She wasn't really listening to him. Her eyes kept scanning the camp. It seems that the moment they shared watching the flare was over and she was back to being mad at him for stealing the radio. Bellamy gathered everyone up and told them to gather weapons.

"My sister and Wells have been gone for 12 hours, we are not coming back without them. Likely they are together, Wells wouldn't leave her unless forced." He looked over and saw Clarke talking to Jasper telling him he didn't have to go with them. Bellamy walked over and said, "We need all the people we can get." Besides, other than Bellamy and Clarke, Jasper would be the most motivated to find Octavia. He turned to Clarke again. "We need a tracker. Finn, get out here!" Finn eventually got out and started talking to Clarke. Bellamy rolled his eyes at the teen drama. Bellamy might be a bit of a…whore, Octavia called him once. But he had never cheated on anyone. All of a sudden there were lights in the sky. Everyone looked up.

"They didn't work," Raven said a moment later. "They didn't see the flares."

"A meteor shower tells you that?" Bellamy asked.

"It's not a meteor shower it's a funeral," Clarke replied, "It's hundreds of bodies being returned to the earth from the Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn't get our message." Bellamy looked down. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want anyone else to die either.

"This is all because of you!" Raven said coming towards him.

"I helped you find the radio," Bellamy reminded her.

"Yeah after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it," Raven said as Finn held her back.

"Yeah he knows, and now he has to live with it," Clarke said looking at him and he looked down, "We couldn't save them. But we can save two of our people. We need to leave, now."

"You heard her, let's move out!" Bellamy said and started to walk but stopped when Clarke started to follow him. "No, you are staying here."

"What?" Clarke said, "I am going to help you find Octavia and Wells."

"No, I need to concentrate and finding my sister and Wells, not making sure you are safe," Bellamy pointed out.

"Bellamy…" Clarke said obviously not having any of it.

"I just killed 300 people Clarke, I am not going to risk another," Bellamy hissed in her ear. "We will find them and bring them back, but I can't let you distract me. Okay?"

"Okay," Clarke said giving in. Bellamy kissed her forehead without thinking. They both froze. Bellamy cleared his throat and didn't say anything else. He was afraid he might do something stupid again. Kissing her forehead? What the hell?

They found Wells first. His head was bleeding pretty badly. He told them he and Octavia had fallen down a hill and he hit his head and passed out. When he woke up Octavia was gone and Wells had no idea where he was. He had been wandering the forest ever since. Bellamy had Miller escort him back to camp even though Wells tried to insist he stay and help. Then he threw up twice so that was a battle Chancellor Jr. lost. One down.

Finn finally found a trail after Bellamy found Octavia's belt. There was blood on a rock and tracks that weren't Octavia's. It was someone else's. A man it looked like. And it looked like he had picked Octavia up and carried her.

"If they took her she's alive," Jasper said, "Like when they took me." Yes, when they took him to string him up as live bait. What were they going to do with a young girl? The group kept walking until they came upon a path with human skeletons tied up on the trees.

"I don't speak Grouder, but I'm pretty sure this means keep out," Finn said. It seemed to make a lot of people anxious and wanting to leave.

"Go back if you want, my sister, my responsibility," Bellamy said quoting what his mother said all those years ago. He started walking and then looked back to see Jasper, Finn, Roma, Monroe and a few others still with him. Well it looks like Bellamy knows who he can trust.

…

Things only got worse after that. They lost the trail and Grounders were everywhere. Two of their people were gone and Roma was lost. Finally Monroe spotted her.

"Roma," She said but when they got closer they saw that Roma had a spear in her heart.

"They're playing with us," Finn said but Bellamy hardly noticed. Roma was dead. She had cared about him, and he had just been using her. Bellamy knew she had seen him with his arm around Clarke and probably saw him kiss the blonde's forehead before they left, but still she didn't leave with the others when they came across the skeleton path. He closed her eyes.

"She only came because of me," Bellamy said. Death hadn't seemed real until now. The 300 on the ship? He didn't know what was going to happen. Roma knew the risks and she still followed him. Her blood was on his hands.

"They can kill us whenever they want," Finn said snapping Bellamy out of his thoughts.

"Then they should get it over with!" Jasper shouted. And kept shouting for them to come. Grounders appeared from the trees running over to them. This was the end. They couldn't escape this. Bellamy hoped Octavia was okay and when they didn't get back Wells and Clarke would go look for her again. Clarke would still be able to lead. She would do a better job than him. Maybe it was best it end this way. A quick death before Bellamy could hurt anymore people. He just wished Jasper, Monroe, and Finn weren't going to die with him. All of a sudden a horn blew. All the Grounders coming towards them stopped.

"They're leaving," Bellamy said watching them run away.

"That horn, what does it mean?" Jasper asked.

"Acid fog," Finn replied.

"We have to run," Monroe said.

"There's no time," Finn said and got a tent out.

…

For the second time in a short amount of time Bellamy thought he was going to die. The Grounder that had Octavia and stabbed Finn was shoving a spear into his neck. Before he could kill Bellamy, the Grounder was hit on the head by Jasper and fell over. First Wells saved him, and now Jasper. Proves once again that Bellamy is an asshole. People that he tried to kill or left to die kept saving his stupid life.

"Don't take the knife out," Octavia instructed when Bellamy went over to Finn. The Grounder was still passed out, "The knife is probably the only thing keeping him alive."

"What do we do?" Jasper asked. Octavia looking closer at the wound.

"It didn't hit a lung," Octavia said, "It is probably lodged between some ribs. We need Abby. Clarke and I will do our best, but Clarke was still in training to be a doctor when they locked us up. Bellamy you need to keep him as level as you can. But we need to go. Now."

When they got back to camp Clarke sprang into action with Octavia on her heels. Bellamy wanted to talk to Octavia about what happened, but she wasn't having any of it. When they were walking back to camp she kept saying that the Grounder who taken her saved her life. The spear that killed Roma was meant for her.

A storm was coming, but Bellamy didn't care. He took a few others with him to go get the grounder. They dragged him back to camp.

"What the hell are you doing?" Octavia said when she saw Bellamy come in.

"It's time to get some answers," Bellamy said.

"You mean revenge?" Octavia asked.

"I mean intel. Get him upstairs." Bellamy said.

"Bellamy she's right," Clarke said and then he heard it.

"Clarke?" A scratchy voice said. It was Dr. Griffin from the Ark. Raven had fixed the radio. "Clarke, Octavia, we are ready. Can you hear me?"

"Look this is not who we are," Clarke pleaded.

"It is now," Bellamy said.

Bellamy instructed the others to tie him up while Clarke and Octavia tended to Finn. The good doctor was walking them through it and Bellamy was impressed on how much Octavia knew. Finn would have been dead if she hadn't insisted they keep the knife in. Finally the Grounder woke up just as Octavia came up the stairs.

"I told you he was protecting me," Octavia said once she saw the Grounder, "You don't have to do this."

"This isn't about you," Bellamy said, "I did this for all of us."

"You did that for all of us?" Octavia said nodding to the bloody man in front of them.

"No, I did that for Finn, and Jasper, and Diggs, and John, and Roma." Bellamy told her.

"It wasn't even him," Octavia argued.

"You don't know that!" Bellamy exclaimed. "We need to know what we are up against. How many there are and why they are killing us. And he's gonna tell us, right now."

"No, Bellamy, please," Octavia said grabbing his arm.

"Wells get her out of here!" Bellamy ordered.

"Go Octavia," Wells said and Octavia blinked at him.

"You are part of this?" She asked and Wells leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she seemed to relax. She looked back at her brother, "I don't think he even speaks English. He won't understand you."

"What did you tell her?" Bellamy asked once Octavia left.

"What she needed to hear," Wells answered.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"That Clarke needs her help to save Finn, and that I would stop you before you went too far," Wells said.

"Are you?" Bellamy asked.

"Once we get answers, yes," Wells replied. "Until then…do what you have to do. I am sick of people dying."

"She might hate you too," Bellamy said, "You could go."

"Let her hate both of us then," Wells said and Bellamy nodded once.

The man was tough to crack. The only reaction Bellamy got out of him was when he found his book of drawings. It seems he had been watching them since they got here. He had tally marks of all 102 and of them with 9 crossed out. They had lost 9. There was a picture of Octavia too.

When Clarke came up she was covered in blood. She looked really tired, but at this point they all were.

"Get the hell out of my way," Clarke said when she was blocked.

"Let her though," Bellamy said. Clarke looked over the Grounder. She saw how beat up he was.

"Well, if he didn't hate us before, he does now," Clarke said.

"Who cares," Bellamy said taking her arm and leading her away from the others. "How's Finn?"

"Alive, Octavia and Raven are with him," Clarke said, "And his people will care. How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for him? They will, Bellamy."

"Relax, Princess," Bellamy said. "No one saw us take him. He was chained up in that cave the entire time, and thanks to the storm we didn't see a soul on the way back." Bellamy got out the grounder's book, "Ok, in case you missed it, his people are already killing us." He showed her the page with the tally marks. "How many more people have to die before you realize we are fighting a war? What if we hadn't found Wells in time? Huh? How many people have to die for you to understand?"

"We're not soldiers Bellamy. Look at him. We can't win," Clarke said.

"You're right, we can't, if we don't fight," Bellamy said.

"Clarke!" Raven's voice called out. "He's seizing!"

"On my way," Clarke said and left.

Bellamy shut the door.

And locked it.

…

Bellamy had read about people doing this. Whipping people to get information. 100 of years ago people would get sentenced to lashings rather than prison. 20 lashings for stealing. People would beat others for punishment or sport. He whipped the grounder again. The grounder staggered, but again didn't say a word. Not when Clarke pleaded with him for the antidote to save Finn. Finally he got out a large nail with a pointed tip.

"Last chance," Bellamy said, but again the man said nothing. Using all his might Bellamy jammed the nail into the grounders hand. He could hear Clarke and Octavia gasp. He looked back and saw that Wells had his arm around Octavia and Clarke was over to the side. Finally Raven came up and used a method none of them thought of. She shocked the man using wires from the ship giving him a new level of pain. But it was Octavia who finally broke him.

Octavia took the poisoned knife and cut her arm. This got a reaction out of the man. He tried to go to her but he couldn't because the chains still held.

"Octavia, no!" Bellamy said.

"He won't let me die," Octavia said.

"Octavia what the hell did you do…" Bellamy said but she shoved him off. Bellamy tried again but Clarke walked over and stopped him.

"Trust her," She said. "That is the only reaction we have gotten from him."

Octavia laid the vials out and pointed to each one trying to get him to tell her what the antidote was. He nodded to the one on the right and Octavia held it up.

"This one?" She asked and he nodded. She handed the vile to Clarke and she and Raven left to go save Finn. Bellamy tried to help her up but she snapped, "Don't touch me."

When Bellamy tried to talk to Octavia again he found her with Clarke. Clarke was on the ground sobbing while Octavia held her. Octavia had tears in her eyes too.

"I'm so sorry…" Clarke said.

"Shh…you're okay, we are all going to be okay," Octavia said soothing her hair. Octavia felt his gaze and looked over. She looked away quickly and went back to holding Clarke. Bellamy was glad that Octavia wasn't punishing Clarke or Wells for that matter. It wasn't their fault. It was his.

"We need to go clean his hand…" Clarke said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'll do it," Octavia said but Bellamy didn't hear anymore because he went outside.

It was a mess outside. The storm had all but destroyed camp. He was organizing the cleaning crew when he saw Clarke walking through the wreckage. Her clothes were still stained with blood and she held the nail that Bellamy used to stab the grounder in her hand.

"We'll get it cleaned up," He assured her walking over.

"I wish this was our only mess," Clarke said.

"Clarke," Bellamy said taking the nail out of her hand, "Who we are, and who we need to be to survive are two very different things."

"What are we going to do with him?" Clarke asked, "We can't keep him locked up there forever."

"If we let him go, he'll be back, and not alone," Bellamy reasoned. "It's not easy being in charge is it?"

"No, no it's not, none of this is easy," Clarke said, "And I'll talk to Octavia. I didn't stop you when you tortured him. I am the one that told you to continue."

"Don't. She needs you," Bellamy said, "Hell, I bet I am even more a stranger to her now than I ever was." He walked away before Clarke could say anything else.

**Aurora**

"Did they save him? The boy?" Aurora asked when Abby walked in.

"Yes," Abby said and sat down. She ran her hand over her face.

"What is it?" Aurora asked.

"Clarke knows about Jake, that I am the one that turned him in," Abby said, "But I had no idea what would happen. I thought that…I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking with your head, not your heart," Aurora said.

"My daughters are both all heart, just like Jake," Abby said and then froze. "Sorry I…"

"Octavia is just as much your daughter as she is mine," Aurora said even though it hurt. "Any news of Bellamy?"

"He is alive," Abby told her. "That was about all I was able to get out before someone else walked into the medical bay."

"They'll kill him if we go down," Aurora said and Abby took her hand.

"No, they won't," Abby said, "We will tell Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy to run if we can't convince the Council to pardon Bellamy. We just need to keep selling the story. Bellamy and Clarke are in love and he felt he needed to protect her so he did something drastic. People are already talking about the guard who risked everything to save the one he loves. It is something people will be talking about for a long time. The council won't dare crossing the people after the 300 people that got sacrificed wrongly."

"So Bellamy's fate rests on how much we sell the romance between him and your daughter?" Aurora said.

"Yes," Abby said and Aurora rubbed her temples.

…

**What did you think? A double update because why not? I had this chapter ready. **

**Day trip part is next and it will be in Clarke's point of view. I have been waiting to get to this part. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Again thank you all for reading and reviewing! **


	8. Clarke III

**I own nothing…**

"Will you please just let me talk to her for you?" Clarke asked once again as she and Bellamy walked to the supply depot. Kane had told her about it and she sought out Bellamy to come with her. Clarke had walked into a tense conversation between him and Octavia. She had been refusing to move until she could see the Grounder, and neither of them were budging.

"Nothing to say, she wants to risk her life and talk to him, I can't allow that," Bellamy said.

"You know the first dropship is going to come down soon, you can't avoid Jaha forever," Clarke said changing the subject.

"I can try," Bellamy said in return.

"The depot should be around here somewhere," Clarke said looking at the old ruins and then looking at her map.

"There's gotta be a door," Bellamy said.

"Maybe he'll he lenient," Clarke tried again.

"I shot the man, Clarke," Bellamy reminded her, "He is not just going to forgive and forget. Let's just split up. Cover more ground. Stay within shouting distance." Clarke started to go after him but realized it was useless. Stubbornness must run in the Blake family.

Clarke looked around and wasn't finding much. There was so much debris from the storm. The ground was covered in branches and leaves. Clarke kicked and moved braches away. Finally she kicked something hard. Like metal hard. She moved the branches out of the way till she came upon a door. She walked back to Bellamy who was digging through branches with his ax.

"Bellamy!" Clarke called out and he looked over at her. "I found a door."

The door was rusted shut, but they got it open. Clarke walked over dead bodies and it looked like the place was cleaned out. She found some blankets, but that didn't seem to satisfy Bellamy. He hollered about med kits and tents. Clarke knew he was just frustrated and let him get it out. Finally he ended up kicking over a barrel. Something fell out of it and Bellamy leaned down to look.

"Oh my god," He said.

"What?" Clarke said walking over. He held up a rifle to show her. Bellamy was smiling. Something she hadn't seen him do much since they landed, and even more since he and Octavia had their falling out over the Grounder. "Guns?"

"Guns," Bellamy repeated. "Come on, we need to dry them out. And pick your favorite."

"Why?" Clarke asked.

"Because, Princess, I am going to teach you how to shoot," Bellamy told her.

Bellamy put up a blanket and covered it with a big red X. Clarke didn't like this. She wasn't the soldier type. She had been trained to heal people. Not kill people, but Bellamy was insistent.

"You know, if you learn how to shoot I wouldn't have to keep watch over you all the time," Bellamy said and that got Clarke's attention.

"No more "within mine or Wells sight at all times?" Clarke said.

"If you know how to shoot why would you need a guard?" Bellamy said and Clarke gave in.

"Fine, but I won't like it," Clarke said.

"This changes everything," Bellamy said, "No more running from spears. Ready to a badass, Clarke?"

"Look, I told you I am not going to fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don't expect me to like it." Clarke said picking up a gun.

"We're lucky they were packed in grease. The fact they survived means we aren't sitting ducks anymore. You need to learn how to do this." Bellamy reasoned.

"Fine," Clarke said and awkwardly tried to aim the gun, "So I just hold in on my shoulder?"

"Yeah, just a little higher now," Bellamy said coming up behind her and adjusting her so she held the gun right. He put his hand on her shoulder and she couldn't help but shiver. "Good, that's good. Watch and learn, princess." Bellamy tried to shoot his gun, but the bullets were duds. He told her to try hers. Clarke aimed the gun like he taught her and shot it. It hit the blanket, but nowhere near the middle of the X. Not that she cared. It felt good. Like she was powerful. This past year she had felt so helpless, but now she was shooting a gun.

"That was amazing," Clarke told Bellamy, "Am I horrible for feeling that?"

"No, I felt the same way when I first shot a gun," Bellamy said, "Now try again. I am not going to let you have your own gun until you hit the middle of the target. Try again."

"No, we can't waste the ammunition," Clarke said.

"You need to practice," Bellamy insisted.

"We _need_ to talk about how're were gonna keep guns around camp, where are we gonna keep them, and who has access…" Clarke listed and then Bellamy picked up the rifle and shot it. The bullet hit near the center of the target. He was good. Clarke shouldn't have been surprised. He was training to be a guard before they were sent down, and Octavia told her Bellamy was the best in his class.

"Always business and no pleasure for you, isn't it Princess?" Bellamy asked putting the gun down.

"We don't have time for pleasure," Clarke said frowning. "You let Miller in charge of the Grounder. You must trust him."

"You should keep him close," Bellamy said not looking at her, "The others listen to him."

"_I_ should keep him close?" Clarke said moving so she was in front of him. "Bellamy, what is going on? You have been acting weird all day." Then it clicked. "All the rations you took. You're gonna run. You were just going to load up on supplies and disappear."

"I don't have a choice," Bellamy said, "The Ark will be down soon."

"So you are just going to leave Octavia?" Clarke said.

"Octavia has you and Wells, she'll be fine," Bellamy said. "She hates me anyway."

"She does not, and you don't know…" Clarke said but he cut her off.

"I shot the Chancellor," Bellamy said raising his voice, "They're gonna kill me Clarke. Best – case scenario they lock me up with the Grounder for the rest of my life, and there is no way in hell I am giving Jaha the satisfaction."

"Wells will speak for you, Jaha will listen to him." Clarke tried again. Bellamy considered that for a moment, but shook his head.

"Keep practicing, I need some air," Bellamy said and walked away. Clarke debated going after him, but like Octavia he probably needed some space. Instead Clarke aimed her gun to try again. All of a sudden she felt very strange. The gun bent in her hands like rubber. She looked around and suddenly she was in her old cell on the Ark. Her drawings were everywhere. But she wasn't alone. Her Dad was there. Clarke all but ran to him and threw her arms around him. He smelled exactly the same and that feeling of safety washed over her, but this wasn't real. She saw her father die.

"You aren't real, are you?" Clarke said voicing her thoughts.

"Sorry, kiddo," Jake said. "I wish I were."

"Wait. How is this possible?" Clarke asked still seeing her cell around them.

"I'm thinking why more important than how," Jake replied. "Why me?"

"Because I miss you, Octavia too, we miss you so much,"

"I think there is more to it than that, kiddo," Jake said and Clarke just looked at him. Finally she put the pieces together.

"You want me to forgive her," Clarke said and went and sat down on her old bed.

"Hey…your mom loves you Clarke, Octavia too," Jake said sitting down next to her.

"She betrayed you, how can I ever forgive her for that?" Clarke asked. He looked at her, "The disappointed look isn't fair." Jake chuckled. "I'm trying. I'm trying all the time, but everyone is counting on me, and it's so hard." Jake put his arm around her.

"Come here, honey, it's been tough hasn't it?" Jake said pulling her close.

"I let someone get tortured," Clarke admitted.

"Listen, you are doing the best you can," Jake said leaning away so he could look at her.

"You want me to say mom did the best she could," Clarke said knowing her father all too well.

"This is about what you want," Jake said.

"You're dead because of her." Clarke said, "She doesn't deserve my forgiveness." Jake sighed.

"Oh…listen to me," Jake said and kneeled in front of her, "Forgiveness isn't about what people deserve."

"I'm sorry." Clarke said, "I can't."

"Whatever," Her Dad said, but his voice wasn't the same. "Crazy bitch."

"Dad?" Clarke said and then everything went black.

…

Clarke leaned against the tree while Bellamy stumbled over to her. Dax was dead. A bullet casing lodged into his neck just like Clarke had stabbed Atom what felt like a lifetime ago. So it was Shumway who had given Bellamy the gun. She knew it wasn't Bellamy's idea. Someone had used Bellamy's weakness against him to get rid of the Chancellor.

"You're okay," Clarke said when Bellamy sat down next to her.

"No, I'm not," Bellamy said, "My mother…she knows what I've done. She raised me better than that. She raised me to be good…"

"Bellamy…" Clarke said moving closer.

"All I do is hurt people," Bellamy said looking down. "I'm a monster."

"Hey," Clarke said and he looked at her, "You saved my life today. Again. You might be a total ass half the time, but I need you. We all need you. None of us would have survived this place if it wasn't for you." Bellamy turned away from her. "You want forgiveness? Fine. I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, okay? But you can't run. You have to come back with me. You have to face it."

"Like you faced your mom?" Bellamy said not unkindly.

"You're right, I don't want to face my mom. I don't wanna face any of it. All I think about every day is how we are going to keep everyone alive, but we don't have a choice." Clarke said.

"Jaha will kill me if he comes down." Bellamy persisted.

"We'll figure something out," Clarke said.

"Can we figure it out later?" Bellamy said and leaned his head back.

"Yeah, but let's get you cleaned up first," Clarke said getting up. She winced at the pain in her stomach. She lifted up her shirt and a bruise was already starting to form. She looked down at Dax. "What should we do with him?"

"Leave him." Bellamy said getting up too. He used the tree as support. "Come on."

Clarke found herself sitting on Bellamy's knees facing him as she wiped the blood off his face back in the depot. They sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was as if they both needed a moment to just…think and feel. Leading was hard. You never got a moment to think of yourself.

"I saw my Dad," Clarke said breaking the silence, "When I was hallucinating. I kind of wish I still was."

"I saw the 300 people I killed," Bellamy said his face blank.

"Hey, you have kept us alive," Clarke said putting the cloth down and touching his cheek. "Think of that. I wouldn't be here without you. Neither would Octavia. She will forgive you. I'll make her."

"I'm gonna hurt you," Bellamy said. "It's what I do."

"Probably, you'll hurt me and I'll probably hurt you, but I think…I think it might be worth it." Clarke said. She had almost died today. She might die any day. She need to tell him what she felt. "Or we might be attacked by Grounders and die tomorrow and it won't matter." He cracked a smile.

"Come here," Bellamy said and Clarke scooted closer to him and put her arms around him while he did the same to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he buried his face in her neck. That feeling of safety washed over her, the one she hadn't felt since her Dad died. The feeling that somehow everything was going to be okay. They broke apart after a long moment, but she didn't move back and he put his hands on the outside of her thighs. Clarke ran her hand through his hair.

"We better get back," Clarke said.

"Probably." Bellamy said, but neither of them moved. His hands moved to her waist.

"They'll come looking for us," Clarke said and Bellamy sat up so he was closer to her and their noses her nearly touching.

"Most likely." He said and his nose grazed hers. "But do you care?"

"Not right now," Clarke said and he kissed her. And damn it was just as she had imagined. He didn't stick his tongue in her mouth right away like Finn did, he took his time. Kissing Bellamy was like coming home. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Bellamy's hands grazed the bottom of her shirt. He touched her bruise and she winced.

"What?" Bellamy asked breaking away from her.

"Nothing," Clarke said but Bellamy lifted her shirt. It was in a very non sexy way. His face hardened when he saw the ugly bruise.

"If I hadn't killed him already I would for this," Bellamy said and he looked back at Clarke. "The moment is over, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we really need to get back." Clarke said getting off his lap.

The two of them strung up some of the guns and put them over their shoulder. Bellamy covered up the hatch door with some branches so that no one else could find this place and take the weapons. When they reached the camp they heard someone say the Grounder was gone and everyone started to panic. Calmly Bellamy stepped back into the camp and said,

"Let the Grounders come." He stopped and put the bag of supplies on the ground. Clarke stood next to him. Bellamy went on, "We have been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being afraid."

The two looked at each other and then revealed what they had over their shoulders. The crowd murmured and gasped as they saw all the guns. Clarke spoke up this time.

"These are weapons, not toys," Clarke said, "And we have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the dropships come, but until then, they are going to help keep us safe."

"And they're plenty more where these came from," Bellamy added. "Tomorrow we start training, and if the Grounders come, we're gonna be ready to fight."

Clarke and Bellamy gave the guns to Miller and Wells, the two people they trusted most. Octavia was at the outside of the crowd, and once they were done talking walked away. Bellamy went after her and Clarke gave them a minute before following them. Bellamy put a blanket over his sister's shoulders and walked away sadly. But only after asking her if Octavia freed the Grounder. She denied it, but Clarke knew her sister well. Octavia had let him go, but that was tomorrow's problem.

"You know what I am going to say," Clarke said coming up to Octavia after Bellamy was out of ear shot.

"He tortured him, Clarke," Octavia said.

"Yes, and I didn't stop him," Clarke reminded her, "Blame both of us, but you didn't see Bellamy's face as he tortured the Grounder. He hated every moment of it. He told me he feels like a monster for all the pain he caused."

"Maybe he is one," Octavia said and that pissed Clarke off.

"Enough," Clarke said, "It can't be like this. You kept pushing Bellamy and I together and now that we…never mind. You hated that the two of us were fighting, now I am in the same position…"

"Wait, did something happen?" Octavia said.

"I would tell you, but unless you forgive Bellamy…" Clarke said and Octavia narrowed her eyes at her.

"Tell me and I'll think about it," Octavia said.

"We kissed, a lot, and then reality stepped in and we had to leave, but he held my hand on the way back to camp," Clarke said with a silly grin on her face.

"I knew it," Octavia said with a smile of her own.

"We will talk more later. I need to go get Bellamy so we can talk to the Chancellor," Clarke said, "Wells is still talking to Jaha right now."

"Buttering him up before he talks to the man that nearly killed him?" Octavia asked.

"Something like that," Clarke said.

"Clarke!" Wells called and Clarke looked over, "You're up."

"Okay," Clarke said coming over to him. "How is he doing?"

"I told him about 100 times how Bellamy has helped us, but he is pretty hard headed," Wells said, "He promised he wouldn't kill him, but locking Bellamy up is something he hasn't ruled out."

"He needs to pardon Bellamy," Clarke said, "If he doesn't we are out of here."

"You'd leave?" Wells said and Clarke nodded. "Okay, if my father won't pardon Bellamy the four of us will leave as soon as we can." Clarke hugged him. God she missed her best friend so much.

"What's going on?" Bellamy said walking over. He had a frown on his face. He obviously didn't like the hugging going on. Well she had to watch him whore around for the first week here, Bellamy could suffer though a hug.

"Nothing," Clarke said, "You ready?"

"As I will ever be," Bellamy said.

"Good luck," Wells said to both of them, "I'm going to find O."

"Come on, I'm with you," Clarke said and offered him her hand. Bellamy took it and they walked into the tent. They sat next to each other as they each put on a headphone and faced the screen. Once they were settled Bellamy took her hand again.

"Mr. Blake," The Chancellor said coming into view, "I've wanted to talk to you for some time now."

"Before you do, I'd like to say something," Clarke said before Bellamy could, "When you sent us down here, you sent us to die. Miraculously most of us are all still alive. In large part that is because of him, because of Bellamy." Clarke looked over and Bellamy and he looked at her. "He's one of us, and he deserves to be pardoned for his crimes, just like the rest of us."

"Clarke, I appreciate your point of view, but it's not that simple," Jaha said.

"I've seen Bellamy shoot, he aimed for your stomach. If he really wanted to kill you he would have gone for your heart, but he didn't. He didn't make the kill shot," Clarke said, "Shooting in the stomach can be fatal, but you don't die right away. There was time for someone to find you and my mom to save you. If Bellamy really wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation. But someone does want you dead, it just isn't Bellamy."

"And if you want to know who wants you did, I suggest you agree to our terms," Bellamy said. Jaha looked down and Bellamy squeezed Clarke's hand.

"Bellamy Blake, you are pardoned for your crimes," The Chancellor said and Bellamy smiled and kissed Clarke's hand. "Besides, I would have a riot on my hands if I tried to separate the two of you."

"Riot?" Clarke said confused.

"Oh yes, everyone is telling the story about how Bellamy shot me to save you. People find my near death to be quite romantic," Jaha said dryly, "But enough of that. Who gave you the gun?"

Bellamy told him.

…**..**

**What did you think? **

**Did the Clarke and Bellamy happen too soon? **

**I figured I was pretty far into the story, and I hate slow burns. I'm not that patient of a person. Funny considering all the favorite couples took their damn time being together. Or are on different shows now…or dead…or a crack pairing…damn. I set myself up for pain with the couples I ship.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, everything! Keep it up. My 5th graders were pretty bad this week, and I need the kind words. **


	9. Octavia III

**I own nothing…**

The best thing about Clarke and Bellamy's new romance, and that they were leaders of the group, is that they didn't pay much attention to what was going on with her. Checked in on her about once a day now. Octavia spent most of her time with Wells so both Bellamy and Clarke figured she was fine with him. So Octavia just waited until the two of them started talking and undressing each other with their eyes then made her escape. Wells noticed her absences, but he kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't betray her, but that didn't mean Wells was going to make it easy for her.

"I want to meet him," Wells said and Octavia sighed. "I have covered for you, twice, I want to meet him."

That was how Octavia found herself standing between two of the three most important men in her life. They stared each other down for a moment. After all, Wells had helped Bellamy torture Lincoln. And Lincoln was a Grounder, and to Wells and the rest of the 100, they were the enemy. Everyone was silent and staring. Octavia finally had to say something when Wells cut her off.

"Are you going to hurt her?" Wells finally asked.

"Never," Lincoln replied.

"I think you believe that," Wells said, "But what you have going on here? It's dangerous. You might be forced to choose sides when the time comes. You should both walk away now so you won't have to make that choice."

"I…I can't, Wells," Octavia said begging with her eyes for him to understand, "And when Bellamy and Clarke find out…they won't understand. Please, Wells, understand."

"You always were reckless," Wells said and looked back at Lincoln, "I'll keep your secret, but if it comes down to your life, or that life of one of my people, I will chose my people."

"I understand," Lincoln said, "Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you, I am doing it for Octavia," Wells said and rubbed his face with his hand, "Have her back before nightfall. Bellamy and Clarke are too busy to notice her during the day, but they will notice her missing at night when they're done working. And…I'm sorry for what we did to you. We just wanted to find out what was going on here, and the man that did it, he hated every moment of it."

"You are forgiven," Lincoln said and Wells nodded.

"Nightfall, or I will tell Bellamy where you are," Wells warned and Octavia agreed.

"He needs a girl, badly," Octavia said and Lincoln cracked a smile.

…

Unity Day. Octavia remembered her first one. She was scared to go. She had never been out with this many people before. Jake assured her it was safe and Abby was going to make Octavia's favorite dinner that night to help ease her nerves. Octavia remembered having so much fun that day. After though she felt bad. How could Octavia be this happy without her mother and Bellamy? Her clothes were better, her food was better, and the room she shared with Clare was bigger then her old one that she shared with her mother. Her mother. How could she let Abby tuck her in when Aurora used to? Abby didn't read stories like Aurora did. She sang.

"Never forget where you came from, but it is okay to be happy where you are." Jake had told her. "You are safe here. I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thanks, Daddy," Octavia said and her eyes widened in horror. What if he didn't want her to call him "Daddy" she just heard Clarke say it so much…

"I would be honored to be your father," Jake said and had hugged her.

Now Octavia was listened to the man who killed her father ramble on about Unity Day. Wells was next to her rolling her eyes.

"Your Dad is still a dick, Wells," Miller said walking past them.

"I know," Wells said.

Everyone had been more accepting of Wells since the Grounder. Bellamy trusted him, and everyone trusted Bellamy. Plus he had done a lot for the camp and partly responsible for Jaha pardoning Bellamy. Wells wasn't just the Chancellor's son anymore, he was one of them.

"I'm going to go," Octavia said and Wells sighed.

"I should stop you," Wells said, "I should go over and tell Bellamy you have been sneaking out to see the Grounder."

"Lincoln," Octavia corrected.

"Lincoln," Wells repeated with a hint of an edge to his voice. "Be back soon."

"I will," Octavia promised and kissed his cheek before going to find Lincoln.

…

Octavia had never slept with anyone before. And all she wanted to do was tell Clarke how wonderful it was, but she couldn't. She couldn't talk to anyone. Octavia was truly happy after being miserable for a year and she couldn't tell anyone about it. It would be weird to tell Wells, and Clarke would feel betrayed. After all Lincoln stabbed Finn, who was Clarke's friend. Well Finn wanted to be more than a friend, that much was obvious the way he hung all over her all the time. Much to Raven and Bellamy's annoyance. So Octavia got to tell no one and keep another secret from people she loved.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Octavia heard some kind of screech and looked up to see a girl with her back turned to them. It seemed she was covering her eyes.

"Sasha!" Lincoln exclaimed. And then said something in the Grounder language. Then Sasha said something back. Lincoln must have seen Octavia's confused face and started speaking in English.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Looking for you. I didn't know you have…guests," Sasha said. Octavia got up and dressed. Lincoln followed suit.

"You can turn around," Lincoln said and the person did. Sasha was about Octavia's age. She had long brown curls and her eyes were blue. She was a Grounder obviously, but she looked softer than the others Octavia had seen. She was wearing a long skirt for one thing, and she didn't have any tattoos. At least none that Octavia could see.

"My sister is looking for you," Sasha said.

"And she sent you to find me?" Lincoln said and Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Like my sister would let me go anywhere without a guard, and since mine has been…occupied as of late she is quite cross with you," Sasha said.

"Wait, Lincoln is your guard?" Octavia asked.

"Yes, since I was a girl," Sasha said giving Octavia a mean look. Looks like they weren't going to be friends, "I managed to sneak away from the man guarding me now, but soon people will come looking for me. I suggest you come now. I can't keep making excuses for you Lincoln. I can only say you are out hunting or gathering plants for so long. Your absences have been noted."

"I'm coming now," Lincoln said and looked at Octavia, "I'm sorry I had to go. Sasha's sister is the last person you want to cross."

"Who is your sister?" Octavia asked.

"None of your concern," Sasha snapped. Her hard tone didn't match her innocent face. "You need to stay away. We are forbidden to be around the Sky people. You are lucky that I haven't poisoned your village's water supply."

"Sasha," Lincoln said and she glared at him.

"As for you…" Sasha started on him.

"Enough," Lincoln said and Sasha crossed her arms. He looked back at Octavia. "I'm sorry. I need to go."

"Will I see you again?" Octavia asked.

"Yes," Lincoln said.

"No," Sasha said and the same time. Sasha sent another glare Octavia's way and then stomped out of the cave. When they got out Octavia saw Finn staring at Sasha. She had a knife out, but Octavia could tell she was no warrior. Finn had a knife too. Lincoln ran in front of Sasha shielding her from Finn and getting his own knife out ready to attack.

"Stop," Octavia protested before anyone got hurt, "He's my friend."

Sasha obviously did not like it when Lincoln led Finn back into the cave. She kept complaining about her sister and how much trouble she was going to be in. Octavia could sympathize with her. Finn wasn't happy with Octavia at all. He asked her what she was doing here and how long she had known Lincoln spoke English. Finn looked around the cave and picked up the horn.

"You blew this when your people were hunting us," Finn said.

"You blew the horn?" Sasha said and covered her eyes with her hand. "Lincoln…"

"You saved our lives," Finn said, "I have to believe there's more like you."

"No, there is no one like him, no one is stupid enough to associate with the Sky People," Sasha said.

"I stabbed you," Lincoln said talking to Finn and ignoring Sasha.

"And we tortured you," Finn pointed out, "If the two of us can get along, then maybe there is hope. Learn from history instead of repeating it, right?"

"How's that going to happen?" Octavia asked.

"For starters, no more killing," Finn replied.

"I don't have the power to call a truce," Lincoln said.

"Then bring me to someone that does," Finn said and Lincoln looked at Sasha and Octavia did too.

"No, no, I am not going to be part of this," Sasha said and Lincoln kept looking at her, "Not going to work. Lincoln, I will never be allowed to leave the village. Ever."

"Can you call a truce?" Finn asked Sasha.

"No," Sasha said and sighed, "But I know someone who can, but give me a reason why I should? You have been trying to kill us too."

"Our people are coming down here," Finn told them, "The first ship lands in two days."

"It's true," Octavia added.

"And because of the attacks they are sending mostly soldiers, the people that enforce our laws," Finn went on. "The Ark is about survival at any cost, and they'll kill people who fall out of line. When those people get down here, and they feel threatened, they will start a war, and I don't want that. Neither do you, and I think that is why you blew that horn." After more convincing on Finn's part to Sasha they agreed to each bring their leader to meet. Clarke, not Bellamy. Which is just as well. Bellamy would never go for it, but Clarke might.

…

Octavia waited on the bridge for Finn and Clarke to show up. She was about to get killed three times over. First by Wells for staying out late, God knows what excuse he gave Bellamy and Clarke. And by Bellamy and Clarke themselves.

"Octavia?" Clarke said coming into view with Finn behind her. "Please don't tell me you are behind this."

"I am." Octavia said, "I let him go, Clarke. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you wouldn't understand."

"Of course I don't understand!" Clarke exclaimed, "The Grounders killed a lot of our people already, and not to mention stabbed Finn."

"I trust him, Clarke, please," Octavia said and then Finn interrupted.

"Someone's coming," Finn said and Lincoln appeared from the trees. He ran over to them and Octavia started running towards him. He hugged her lifting her off the ground. Octavia could feel Clarke's gaze burning into the back of her skull. Before anyone could say anything the sound of hoof beats broke the silence.

"Oh my god, horses," Octavia heard Clarke say. Three riders came into view. A woman and two men whose faces were covered.

"Hey, we said no weapons," Finn said running over with Clarke.

"I was told there wouldn't be," Lincoln said.

"It's too late, now," Clarke said and started to go forward with Finn. It hadn't escaped Octavia's notice that Finn was holding Clarke's hand. Lincoln put his arm out stopping Finn.

"She goes alone," Lincoln said.

"No, I go with her," Octavia said but Lincoln shook his head, "That's my sister I go with her."

"I'll be fine," Clarke assured them, but Octavia could tell she was scared. Octavia knew that Sasha and Lincoln had risked a lot setting up this meeting. She didn't want to ruin their efforts by the need to protect Clarke. Even though that had been Octavia's job to look after her.

"Clarke…" Finn started.

"Hey, it's time to do better," Clarke said and purposely didn't look at Octavia. Octavia started to try and go after her again, but Lincoln stopped it. Octavia could only watch helplessly as Clarke spoke with the Grounder leader. Lincoln was watching him closely and it almost seemed like he understood what they were saying even though they were out of hearing range. Well apparently it wasn't out of hearing range for him. Then the leader said something that made Lincoln tense.

"What is it?" Octavia asked.

"There is a message for me. I am forbidden to see Sasha, I am relieved of my duties to watch over her," Lincoln said and his jaw clenched. Octavia took his hand. He obviously cared about Sasha, loved her in the way Octavia loved Bellamy and Clarke, and this was the price he paid for this meeting. Octavia hoped Sasha wasn't paying a price either, or poison their water supply for taking Lincoln away.

Everything happened fast after that. Shots were fired and arrows were let loose. Seems their side had brought weapons too. Octavia should have known that Clarke would bring Bellamy. They were almost always together now and didn't make a decision without talking to the other. Lincoln was shot with an arrow while Finn was yelling for them to run. Lincoln told them to take Octavia.

"Go!" Lincoln yelled.

"Lincoln!" Octavia cried.

"Sasha won't let them kill me, go!" Lincoln said and she was dragged away.

…

Octavia went to go find Clarke after she saw the ship crash. Abby was supposed to be on that ship. As much as Octavia hated what Bellamy and Clarke had done at the bridge, Clarke was still her sister. When Clarke saw Octavia coming she turned away. Octavia stopped in her tracks. She wasn't used to this. Clarke had never gotten mad at her, ever, they had never fought. Octavia watched as Bellamy went to Clarke and put his arm around her. Clarke leaned into him. Looks like they didn't need her anymore now that they had each other. Whatever, they could all go to hell.

…

**What do you think? **

**Sasha is a character from the books, but I am changing some aspects to her character. Who do you think her sister is? **

**My hard core 100 ships are Bellamy/Clarke and Wick/Raven. Lincoln and Octavia are okay, but I don't dream stories about like them like I do my other ships. (Yeah, and it is plenty annoying when you're tired and stories are running through your mind). So the Lincoln/Octavia is going to be there, but the relationships that I am going to focus on with Octavia is Clarke, Bellamy, and Wells.**


	10. Bellamy IV

**I own nothing…**

**Sorry it is not edited. I am sick as I write this. **

When Bellamy woke up he felt…warm. Which was odd considering how cold it gets at night. Even when he had many overnight guests he was never this warm. Well apparently this guest was hot blooded. Bellamy looked down and saw Clarke still asleep. She was resting her cheek on his chest and had her arm around him. Yesterday's events caught up with him. The Grounder meeting that went south. Finding out Octavia was involved with Grounder. The ship going down with the doctor in it. Fucking Unity Day. Then the biggest surprise of all. When Clarke showed up at his tent that night asking him to have sex with her. Normally Bellamy would have jumped at the opportunity, he had been wanting to get in the Princess' pants for over a year, but not like this. Not when she was this sad. By his expression Clarke knew he wasn't going to do it.

"Sorry, Princess," He said softly.

"Can we at least make out for a while?" Clarke said and Bellamy smirked.

"That we can do," Bellamy said.

The pants stayed on, but the shirts did not. When Clarke sat on him and lifted her shirt off her head Bellamy nearly broke his promise. Instead he said,

"I thought you were never going to take anything off for me?" Bellamy said and Clarke leaned over and put her hands on either side of his face.

"I am taking it off for me," Clarke said, "Now. You. Shirt off."

"Bossy," Bellamy said, but did as she said.

Now they were here. Bellamy moved her hair out of her face. He saw the purple mark on Clarke's neck. She was probably going to be pissed at him for that, but Bellamy hadn't missed the way Spacewalker had held her hand yesterday. While Bellamy and Clarke hadn't made a public announcement, it was obvious something was going on. Bellamy looked back at her. He had to admit he liked the way her pale skin looked against his dark skin. As much as Bellamy would love to waste away the morning with her, they had things to do.

"Princess," Bellamy said but Clarke shook her head and tightened her grip on him. "Come on, we have to get up."

"No," Clarke said her voice muffled by his chest.

"Yes," Bellamy said and started to sit up and thankfully Clarke loosened her hold and let him. Clarke groaned and buried her head in the pillow. "No late mornings for leaders."

"Can't Wells and Miller handle it for one morning?" Clarke asked turning over giving Bellamy a nice view of her bare chest. Clarke blushed as he shamelessly stared at her. She crossed her arms over her chest covering herself.

"Little late for modesty princess," Bellamy said, "Already had my go at those." Clarke blushed even more. Damn he loved making her blush. "I'll meet you out there."

They walked slowly through the ship wreckage. Bellamy looked at Clarke. Perhaps he should have let her sleep in. Wells and Miller could have handled things, but Clarke would have insisted that she come. Bellamy saw limbs and burned skeletons. There was an arm just lying in the dust. It had a wedding ring. Whoever that arm belonged to, someone loved them. Bellamy looked up at Clarke. She looked so sad. Not the blushing smiling girl she was this morning.

"She shouldn't be here," Finn said.

"Like any of us could have stopped her," Bellamy pointed out. "Princess will be fine."

"Yeah with you there to make her feel better," Raven pointed out, "Please, I noticed her coming out of your tent." Bellamy rolled his eyes. Of course she would bring up the fact that Clarke spent the night in his tent in front of Finn. Bellamy could see the boy making heart eyes at _his_ princess, even though his girlfriend was right. Fucking. There. The kid was an idiot. Where was Wells when you needed him? Bellamy should have brought him instead of Finn, but he didn't really trust anyone to look after the camp besides Wells. Miller was looking through the wreckage with them.

"Besides, her mom was on that ship. She'll want answers," Raven added. "You want to help her? Find me the black box, hard drives, anything that will explain why the ship crashed."

"Stay sharp," Bellamy advised to everyone around him, "Grounder retaliation on the bridge is coming, just a matter of when."

"Can you blame them?" Finn asked.

"No, I blame you," Bellamy answered.

"Maybe if you didn't bring guns…"

"If we didn't bring guns we all would have been killed," Raven cut in. Looks like she was getting fed up with his crap too. But Bellamy didn't have time for a lovers quarrel.

"Why they're coming doesn't matter anymore," Bellamy said, "It's our job to be ready when they do. We're on our own now."

They started back after Raven told them to clear the area. There was some deadly rocket fuel out in the open and could blow them all to bits. Bellamy walked next to Clarke with Raven and Finn behind them. A part of Bellamy wanted to hold her hand (he was a sissy like that now) but he needed to be at the ready in case any grounders decided to attack.

"Princess?" Bellamy said after walking in quiet for a moment. He didn't ask if she was okay because she obviously wasn't.

"I'm fine," Clarke said anyway. "I just wish Octavia and I were talking."

"So talk," Bellamy said.

"No offence, but you I understand her lying to, you are her big overprotective brother, but me? We used to tell each other everything. We saw only each other for a year," Clarke said. "And what about this Sasha person? She seems pretty powerful, or knows someone powerful. She will never see the Grounder, Lincoln, again even though he looked after Sasha her whole life. Not only are the Grounders our enemies, but we just made it personal."

"Hey, we have guns now, we have the wall and people guarding the camp day and night," Bellamy said. "I am plenty pissed at Octavia too, but I don't want to see you two fighting."

"How can we get back to how we were after this?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know, time I guess, but you will get there. Bonds like yours are not easily broken." Bellamy replied. "But don't share everything that is my sister after all."

"What like share the fact that I asked you to sleep with me and you said no?" Clarke reminded him.

"Technically, I did sleep with you," Bellamy said with a smirk. Clarke rolled her eyes, but she had that small smile on her lips again. "Something I wouldn't mind repeating."

"You inviting me to spend the night with you again?" Clarke asked.

"Might even let you get into my pants too," Bellamy said and that got a laugh out of Clarke. The first time he had heard her laugh in a while.

"Sure, why don't we just get straight to it when we get back?" Clarke asked, "Let Wells and Octavia handle things for the night?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bellamy said.

And then fucking Murphy had to go and screw up his plans.

…

Murphy apparently had been taken by the Grounders and told them everything about the 100. Bellamy had been talking to Wells and Miller when he saw Clarke run into the dropship where Murphy was. He found her on ground next to Murphy.

"Bellamy, stay back," Clarke said putting her hand up.

"Did he do something to you?" Bellamy asked and would have raised his gun if Clarke wasn't blocking the shot. He should have killed Murphy the first time he attacked Clarke, and the second he came back to camp. Clarke only shook her head. She didn't look good at all. "What the hell is this?"

"Biological warfair," Clarke said, "You were waiting for the grounders to retaliate for the bridge? This is it. Murphy is the weapon."

Murphy claimed he didn't know about the sickness, but he was lying. He had to be. And he couldn't give them any useful information either. Like Bellamy needed to know that the Grounders were vicious and cruel. He had seen them spear his friends right in front of him. Bellamy wanted to beat the truth out of him but Clarke stopped him saying that whatever this was it spread through contact. Then to make things worse Spacewalker ran in concerned about Clarke. Didn't Finn see the giant hickey her neck? He had to after staring at Clarke all the time.

"What is this?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Clarke said looking worse by the minute. "Some kind of hemorrhagic fever. We just need to contain it before…" But Clarke wasn't able to finish. Derek started shaking and coughing up blood, then suddenly he stopped. Clarke went over and checked his pulse. He was dead. Clarke said they needed to quarantine and round up everyone who had contact with Murphy. Bellamy knew that wouldn't last, people would start to panic and turn on each other, but it was a start. Clarke asked Connor who was with them when he found Murphy.

"The first one there was Octavia," Connor told them. Clarke looked at Bellamy fear in her blue eyes.

"Find her," Clarke said, "Bring her in." Bellamy ran out to find her.

…

"Clarke," Octavia said going to her once he brought her back to the dropship, but Clarke backed up.

"No, we can't risk you getting infected if you aren't already," Clarke said and Octavia snorted.

"Screw that," Octavia said and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"I know," Clarke said and they broke apart, "You need to go see the Grounder. We need to find out what is going on here."

"No way," Bellamy said and both girls snapped their heads and glared at him. They had never looked more like sisters than in that moment.

"I'll be back soon," Octavia said and ran off before Bellamy could stop her. Once Octavia was gone it was time for Bellamy to glare at Clarke.

"It needed to be done, and we keep mistaking her recklessness for bravery," Clarke said. "We need to trust her."

"If anything happens to her…" Bellamy said.

"Nothing will happen to her," Clarke assured him, "Let Octavia do her thing, and we will do ours."

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Wells said coming over his voice was muffled by the cloth over his mouth.

"I'm alright," Clarke said obviously lying, "I'm going to go check on Murphy."

"Octavia ran off to see the Grounder, try and get answers," Bellamy said once Clarke was gone, "You knew, didn't you? What my sister was doing?"

"She's my best friend," Wells said as if it was that simple. "And that Grounder would die for her." Bellamy's jaw locked. "Octavia's lucky to have so many people out there that love her. Yeah, she might be your baby sister, but she is also Clarke's sister, my best friend, a Grounder is in love with her. Octavia doesn't belong to just you anymore." Wells said and gave his shoulder a slap before walking away.

Bellamy felt the need to follow and break his nose. Doesn't belong to him. O is his sister, he was the first one to hold her. He named her! But Wells was right, Octavia wasn't that 4 year old girl anymore. Bellamy hated it when Chancellor Junior made sense. It was getting nearly impossible to not like him.

But Bellamy was right a lot too. And he had been right in knowing the quarantine wouldn't work. Too many were sick and too many were scared. They were all scared, and he was no acceptation. Bellamy had just been good at hiding his fear. Once another outbreak started the people that weren't sick tried to round up the ones that were by using their guns. Bellamy tried to get the people to calm down, but it was only till they heard gun shots that everyone shut up. Clarke was at the door of the dropship holding a gun.

"This is exactly what the Grounders want," Clarke said walking forward. "Don't you see that? They don't have to kill us if we kill each other first."

"They won't have to kill us if we all catch the virus," Some idiot said pointing his gun at Clarke, "Get back in the damn dropship!" Bellamy took the gun from the idiot and hit in the nose. The last person who threatened Clarke got beat to a pulp and banished. He was lucky all the bastard was getting was hit in the nose.

"Sorry Princess, but your quarantine isn't working," Bellamy said and Clarke staggered. Bellamy moved to go towards her but she shook her head. He got her meaning. Both of the leaders couldn't be sick. Finn came to the rescue and stopped her from falling despite Raven's protests. Octavia came back a moment later and ran to Clarke.

"You look awful," Octavia said.

"Thanks," Clarke said, "What did you find out?"

"Nothing good," Octavia said and looked over at the dead bodies. "Lincoln said they don't use the sickness to kill, only weaken. Looks like he was wrong."

"What else?" Bellamy said coming closer.

"Bellamy," Clarke said weakly, "Stay away from me."

"I'll risk it," Bellamy said, "Now what did the Grounder tell you?"

"The Grounders are coming, attacking us at first light," Octavia said and they all froze. Clarke's head rolled back. "We need to get her inside."

"Go, I'll handle this," Bellamy said and they left. He went over to Raven, "How many bullets can you make by first light?"

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because that is when the Grounders are attacking," Bellamy told her.

…

As he lay there Bellamy couldn't help but think how the day had started out good. He was going to spend time with Clarke, she would have been naked for most of it, and he was going to take a minute for himself. Here he was instead. Sick. Bleeding. Hoping to a God he doesn't really believe in that Jasper and Finn pull it off. The bomb was a decent idea on Finn's part. It does show their strength, but what if it doesn't work? Bellamy looked over at Clarke's cot and to his surprise she wasn't there. His first thought was that something had happened to her, but last he checked she was recovering. Did something happen to her? No. Octavia would have woken him up. Murphy tried to give him water and Bellamy shoved him away. Why in the fuck was this guy still around?

"I got this one." Clarke said coming in to view and relief fell over him. She sat down next to Bellamy and handed him the glass of water again.

"How are you feeling?" Bellamy asked.

"Better," Clarke said, "Octavia is okay too. She's been up all night helping people."

The princess knew him well knowing which question he would ask next.

"That's good," Bellamy said, "This was not how I imagined the day going. I'm sweaty, and not in the good way."

"We are never going to get time, are we?" Clarke said.

"No, only moments," Bellamy said, "Come here."

"Why?" Clarke asked.

"Trying to have a moment here before we all die, Princess," Bellamy said and put his arm around her. Clarke scooted closer to him. He gave them only a moment before speaking again. "It's almost dawn, we better get everyone inside. If we lock the doors maybe the Grounders will think we are not home."

"Not everyone is sick," Clarke said facing him.

"Sick is better than dead," Bellamy argued.

"You don't think Finn and Jasper are going to pull it off," Clarke said proving once again how well she knew him.

"Do you?" Bellamy countered.

"I'll get everyone inside," Clarke said getting up and he got up too. They started ushering all the rest of them in. Clarke made sure those who had not have symptoms yet cover their faces, not that it would do much good, if they weren't sick now they would be soon. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion. Bellamy, along with everyone else, looked at the big white cloud forming in the sky.

"I am become death destroyer of worlds," Clarke said and then looked at him. "Oppenheimer, the man that built the first…"

"I know who Oppenheimer is," Bellamy said sharper than he meant to and cutting her off. People on Walden didn't end up getting as much education as people on Phoenix. Walden people had to start working young while Phoenix kids could stay in school longer. It was another he had hated about the Privileged growing up, but at the same time he was glad Octavia got a good education.

When Bellamy finally made it to bed that night Clarke was in his tent. She still looked sick, but beautiful. He had never met anyone who could be so intense and beautiful at the same time. He allowed himself to forget about the bomb, Murphy, the 13 bodies and look at her for a moment. Just a moment.

"Do you mind if I slept in here with you?" Clarke asked, "I haven't slept as well as I did last night since we got here."

"Sure," Bellamy said. _As if he was going to say no_. He took off his boots and jacket along with his shirt. He smirked at little at the fact that Clarke was trying to hide the fact that she was checking him out. Clarke followed suit and started to get ready for bed, unlike her Bellamy didn't try and hide that he was looking at her.

"This has been the worst day," Clarke said curling up next to him.

"I don't know, it ended alight," Bellamy said and Clarke smiled, "But Jesus are we ever gonna have sex?"

"Bellamy," Clarke said and slapped his chest, but she was laughing.

Laying and laughing with Clarke? Not a bad way to end the day at all.

But you know what they say, there is always a calm before the storm.

Even though it's been raining the whole fucking time.

**…..**

**What did you think? **

**There is a quote from the 100 book series in there, I think I got it right. Or I might have already put it in this story I don't know. I'm a little sleepy writing this but I wanted to get a chapter out for all you readers!**

**Thank you again for reading, faving, and reviewing. You make my day every time I see a new review! **


	11. Clarke IV

**I own nothing…**

Clarke wanted to stay like this forever. She was all warm and comfortable. But she could see the sun coming up through the sheer of the tent and she knew it was time to get up. Her pillow, or Bellamy, was still asleep. Clarke carefully shifted away from him and looked down at him. He looked better than he did yesterday. They had cleaned the blood of their faces and started to look normal again after that awful sickness. Clarke smiled. Bellamy was cute when he slept. His freckles seemed to stand out even more. She had an urge to kiss every one of them, it would take a while, but it would be time well spent. But she didn't have time for that so she opted for kissing just one before getting up. Before she could two strong arms grabbed her and rolled her on top of him.

"Morning," Bellamy said but his eyes were still closed.

"Morning," Clarke said and kissed him for real. Her lips moved to his jaw, and then his neck. She spent time on his neck biting and sucking before Clarke continued to move down his bare chest kissing his olive skin. She was just reaching the edge of his pants when…

"Clarke! Bellamy!" Wells voice called out from the outside of the tent. "We need you." They both groaned. Clarke flopped onto her back next to him. Moment over. Again.

"I'll go, you sleep," Clarke said starting to get up.

"No, I'll get up too," Bellamy said.

"I know you left last night to stand watch, you maybe got 3 hours tops. Sleep in. I got it," Clarke said and started to dress. Thankfully Bellamy had seemed to fall asleep again.

"Hey Clarke," Finn said walking over to her once she exited the tent.

"Hey," Clarke said back. The air was awkward. After yesterday she knew Finn still had feelings for her. Even after Raven came back and Bellamy and Clarke had this thing.

"I was hoping we could talk," Finn said.

"Clarke!" Octavia's voice called out. Clarke had never loved her sister more. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, we'll catch up later Finn," Clarke said and Finn nodded he didn't have that much of a choice.

"You okay?" Clarke asked.

"I'm fine," Octavia replied, but Clarke wasn't having any of it.

"Octavia, I know you. We literally spent a year talking to no one but each other, spill," Clarke said.

"I just miss Lincoln," Octavia said, "And I know you're still pissed I got involved with a Grounder so I didn't think I could talk to you about it."

"Yeah, I was pretty mad, but you are my sister. We did that not talking thing and it sucked," Clarke said. "Talk to me."

"I hate that we can't be together. I love him. I know what you are thinking. "How can you love someone you just met?" I can't explain it. I just…knew." Octavia said and Clarke hugged her. "What about you? Don't go into too much detail though. It is my brother."

"Things are wonderful, and awful," Clarke said, "All we get are moments. Not even long ones. It is the burden of leading. I wish we could just leave and never look back."

"Tempting, but you could never do that. You are too much like Dad. Things are crazy, but you and Bell will get your time." Octavia said, "What about Finn? I heard Raven broke up with him. Is he going to make a move on you?"

"I can't even go there," Clarke said shaking her head. "And don't say anything to Bellamy. I don't want him to start something over me. We need Finn too. He is a good tracker."

"Girl talk, can I join?" Raven's voice said.

"Take a seat," Octavia said, "Just to catch you up I am in love with Grounder who I can never be with, and Clarke is upset because she doesn't get to spend any real time with Bellamy."

"That sucks, but my boyfriend is in love with someone else, who is in love with someone else," Raven said and looked at Clarke. "Okay, kind of weird."

"I'm sorry," Clarke said. "About Finn…I tried to keep my distance. I wasn't leading him on I swear. We kissed once and that was to piss off Bellamy."

"Don't worry about it, if it wasn't you it would be someone else," Raven said, "Is there anyone who I could have hot revenge sex with here?"

"Bellamy, but I am pretty sure Clarke would pull your hair out if you tried," Octavia said and Clarke glared at her. She wouldn't fight Raven, but she had also left a pretty big hickey on Bellamy's neck this morning. Just in case anyone got any ideas.

"Sorry to interrupt," Wells said coming over, "But we need you."

"We're coming," Clarke said with sigh.

**…**

Clarke was standing looking out into the forest. No Grounders in sight, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. She heard footsteps and someone came up and stood behind her. Clarke leaned up against the person knowing it was Bellamy. He put the arm not holding the gun around her waist keeping her in place. Clarke liked the bits of affection he showed her. Now when they stood together they leaned against each other or Bellamy put his arm around her. When the two of them walked next to each other they held hands. Like a normal couple. Clarke's relationship with Bellamy was the only normal thing in her life right now.

"Anything?" He asked.

"No, it's been two days. Maybe the bomb at the bridge scared them off for good," Clarke replied.

"You really believe that?" Bellamy said.

"No, they're coming," Clarke said.

"Come on," Bellamy said letting her go. He took her hand instead as they headed down the hill. "Jasper thinks he can cook up some more gun powder if he can get some sulfur and Raven says she can turn that into landmines. So be careful where you step."

"Funny," Clarke said as he helped her down the steep hill. Bellamy went on to say he wished they had more can bombs to blow the Grounders to hell. Clarke shook her head slightly.

"That's what they want to do to us," Bellamy said frustration in his tone.

"I can't believe we survived for a 100 years just so we could slaughter each other, there has to be another way Bell." Clarke said turning and facing him.

"Any word from the Ark?" Bellamy asked.

"Radio silence," Clarke said.

"I guess they…they finally ran out of air," Bellamy stammered.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said.

"All my mom wanted was for me and Octavia to be together again, and we are." Bellamy said his jaw tight.

"Maybe my Mom was lucky being on the Exodus ship. At least it was quick." Clarke said, "No one is coming down to save us." Bellamy kissed Clarke's forehead and she closed her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and she put her cheek on his chest.

"We gotta go," Bellamy said softly.

"I know," Clarke said and took his hand again. Together they went back to camp.

When they got back to camp there was a fire in the smoke house and all their food got burned. They didn't have a choice but to go out and hunt. The group paired off into teams. One with a gun and one with a spear.

"Wish we could go together," Clarke said to Bellamy as she got a spear. "But one of us should stay here. You are better at breaking up riots."

"Be careful," Bellamy said.

"I'll have her back," Wells said before going to getting a gun.

"Hey Clarke want to be partners?" Finn asked.

"Sorry I'm already going with Wells," Clarke said not very sorry at all. "And we have to go." Clarke looked at Bellamy who was glaring at Finn. Clarke kissed Bellamy quickly before leaving with Wells. Wells was grinning. "Shut up."

"You two are just so cute," Wells said and Clarke nudged him.

"We need to find you a girl," Clarke said after they walked for a while. "Raven?" Wells titled his head in consideration.

"Pretty, but a little too angry for me," Wells said. "More likely to kick me than kiss me."

"Don't worry we will find you one," Clarke said.

"Maybe I'll fall in love with a Grounder," Wells said a little while later.

"At least Octavia wouldn't be alone, but the Grounder would do more than kick you," Clarke said. They didn't get to say much more than that seeing how they were knocked on the head and passed out. The last thing Clarke saw was Anya standing above her.

When Clarke woke again she and Wells' hands were bound together as they were forced to walk. The Grounders didn't blindfold them so they weren't even bothering to hide their location. That was bad. It meant that they weren't coming home. Clarke felt like crying. She should have given Bellamy more than a peck on the lips, even if everyone was watching. And she didn't even say goodbye to Octavia. When they got to their village they were led inside a hut and forced on their knees. Wells looked at her. He didn't say anything. They knew what the non-blindfolding thing meant. The Grounders were going to kill them. Wells wrapped his hand the best he could around Clarke's own and squeezed it. A moment later they were led to another room and forced on their knees. Anya came into view and to their shock cut Clarke's restraints.

"What do you want from us?" Clarke asked. The Grounders opened up a curtain revealing a groaning girl sitting on a table. They made Clarke get up.

"Help her," Anya said and pointed her knife at Wells, "If she dies, he dies. Her name is Tris."

"I can't do this, I don't have any equipment," Clarke protested.

"We'll provide you with what we can," Anya said nodding to one of her men.

"Why do you think I can save her?" Clarke asked.

"Lincoln must have told her," Wells said.

"Yes, our healer is gone." Anya told them, "There is nothing we can do for her. For his sake, I hope you can."

"Wait, what happened to her?" Clarke asked Anya before she left.

"She was on the bridge when your bomb exploded," Anya said, "You did this to her."

**…**

The girl was drowning in her own blood. Clarke was barking out demands, but there was little result. When Clarke tried to relieve the pressure by cutting Tris open she got pushed to the ground. Tris' breathing was better, but her heart rate was up. Her blood was poisoned. Everything they had was useless.

"How could you send a little girl into battle?" Clarke demanded. "What is wrong with you people?"

"She was with me, she was my second," Anya said simply. "It's how we train them to be warriors."

"So the killing can just go on and on," Clarke said.

"You put the bomb on the bridge, you did this to her," Anya said coming close to Clarke. The argument was interrupted by the sound of Tris gasping.

"Blood, she needs clean blood," Clarke said and once she gathered the supplies she attempted to use Anya's blood. They couldn't do a blood type sample to find the best match. They were from the same village it made sense, but of course the Grounders weren't having any of it so she used Wells' blood.

"I can't find a vain, she's clamping down, she's lost too much blood," Clarke said.

"Clarke, she's not breathing," Wells said and Clarke looked and saw that the girl wasn't. She backed away. Anya moved forward and got her knife out. Instead of sticking it in one of them she cut a braid off of Tris' hair. One of the Grounders picked Tris up and left. Anya started to followed but she stopped in the doorway and said,

"Take him out back and kill him."

The Grounders grabbed Wells and started to drag him away.

"No, no!" Clarke said trying to grab Wells, but she was held back. No. No. This couldn't be happening. She had known Wells her whole life. They have been best friends since they were babies. What was she going to tell Octavia? His father? Clarke tried to fight even after Wells was out of her sight.

Clarke began to gather the supplies after they all left. What else could she do? She wasn't a tracker so she probably couldn't find her way home. When they didn't get back people were going to come look for them. Octavia. Bellamy. Monty, Finn, Jasper all of them. And they would all get killed too.

"Anya will take no pleasure in your friend's death," A Grounder said and started to help her. Clarke just stared at him. "Prove your worth and you will be welcomed here."

"I couldn't save Tris. Why would you want me?" Clarke asked.

"We told you, our healer is gone," He said and Clarke got up and put the supplies on the table.

"Will I be able to go back and see them? My friends? My home?" Clarke asked.

"Tomorrow there'll be nothing to go back to," He told her. Clarke took the needle in her hand.

"Those marks on her shoulder, what were they?" Clarke said turning and facing him. "Lincoln has them too."

"Each scar marks a kill in combat," He informed her.

"Five kills?" Clarke said shocked, "She was a little girl."

"She was brave," He countered.

"How many do you have?" Clarke asked coming a little closer. He moved his shirt to the side and Clarke saw the many markings. "That's a lot."

"And half of them were after I hurt my knee," He said and Clarke noticed he favored his left knee. Clarke didn't have a choice. She kicked him in the right knee just like Bellamy taught her sending the Grounder to the ground. She took the scapula she had in her other hand and sliced his neck. Once he was down she held her hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream.

Then she made her escape.

**…**

Clarke ran back into camp with Wells behind her. After she had killed the Grounder and got recaptured by them she discovered that Wells was alive and Lincoln helped them escape. He led them through a tunnel filled with what Lincoln called "Reapers." They were more like animals then men. Right before they left Clarke couldn't help but hug Lincoln and promised to tell Octavia that he loved her.

_"Take care of her," Lincoln had said._

_ "I promise," Clarke said and he was gone. _

Now they were back home. Clarke saw Octavia and ran over and hugged her.

"You're okay," Octavia said.

"Thanks to Lincoln, he got us out," Clarke said. "We heard an explosion, what happened?"

"Murphy happened," Bellamy said and Clarke let go of Octavia and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I should have looked for you harder…I just…"

"It's okay," Clarke said kissing his cheek, "I'm okay." He held her tighter.

"Thank god," Jasper said coming over too. "Where have you been? Where's Monty?"

"Monty's gone?" Clarke said moving away from Bellamy.

"We need to leave right now," Wells spoke up, "There is an army of Grounders coming to kill us. We need to run. Now."

"Like hell," Bellamy said, "We knew this was coming."

"Bell, we're not prepared," Octavia said.

"And they're not here yet, we still have time to get ready," Bellamy said. "Besides, where would we go? What's safer than behind these walls?"

"There is an ocean clan east of here, Lincoln said there are people who will help us," Clarke told them, "Lincoln told us."

"You expect us to trust a Grounder?" Bellamy said and Octavia glared at him. He turned to the crowd. "This is our home now! We built this from nothing but out bare hands. Our dead are buried behind that wall, in this ground! Our ground! The Grounders think they can take that away? They think that because we come from the sky we don't belong here. But they've yet to realize one very important fact. We're on the ground now. And that means we are Grounders!" Everyone cheered.

Clarke felt a rush of pride in her chest. Bellamy was a very good leader. Not many people could motivate a group like he could. But she also felt dread. Dread because she was going to disagree with him. For the first time in a long time.

"Grounders with guns," Someone shouted.

"Damn right," Bellamy said, "I say let them come." He looked at Clarke and she knew it was for support, and she would always support him. But she couldn't agree with him.

"Bellamy's right," Clarke said address the crowd now. "If we leave we may never find a place as safe as this. And god knows in this world we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight. So pack your things. Just take what you can carry. Now!" Clarke looked at Bellamy. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Bellamy said and put his arm around her, "I'm sorry too."

"Where's Lincoln?" Octavia asked. Wells handed her Lincoln's notebook and sword.

"He told us to get you out, and that is what we are going to do," Clarke said. "We are going to leave and get as far away as we can."

"But it's a mistake," Bellamy said taking his arm back, "Leaving. We should stay and fight. Clarke…leaders do what they think is right."

"I am," Clarke said, "I am."

They couldn't say anything more because Raven appeared. Murphy had shot her. Clarke turned away from Bellamy and followed Finn and Raven into the dropship.

…

**What did you think? Not my best. Since I am a teacher I get the summer off after working my butt off for the last 9 months so I will be writing quite a bit (hopefully) and this was the jump start.**

**Should I have this be a series of stories one story for each season or just keep going with this one? **

**Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing. I know reviews have gone down, but don't worry I am still going to keep writing this for those who are interested!**

**I have started like 3 other Bellamy and Clarke stories except they are all modern setting AU's. I am just going to have to pick one to go with.**

**One last thing. I have some ideas for this story, but I don't know if I want to go with some plot points. Would anyone be interesting in lending their opinion? You will get some spoilers but I am stuck on the direction I should take this. Thanks!**


	12. Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke

**I own nothing…**

**On a Friday too! **

_This is going to have all three points of view overlapping the same time. _

**Octavia**

"You okay?" Wells said coming up to Octavia. Clarke and Bellamy had just gone into the dropship. Raven had been shot. Everyone else was collecting supplies to abandon camp and go to the sea.

"No, Raven got shot, Lincoln might be dead, I am the opposite of okay," Octavia said, "You?"

"You and Clarke are alive, as long as that doesn't change I'm fine," Wells said and Octavia smiled softly. "I'm sorry about Lincoln. I know you loved him."

"Figures I fall in love with the one guy I shouldn't have." Octavia said and sighed, "Why couldn't my life have been easier and just fell in love with you?" Wells made a face. "I know. Eww." Wells laughed.

"Life hasn't been easy on any of us, but we are together," Wells said.

"But for how long?" Octavia questioned and Clarke and Bellamy came out of the dropship. Finn followed carrying Raven on the stretcher.

"We have to head out now," Clarke said loudly.

"Make sure you have your weapons ready and eyes sharp," Bellamy added. Everyone started to make their way out of the camp doors. Clarke was waiting at the entrance for everyone else to get out first. Octavia paused and squeezed her hand before she kept walking. Octavia made her way to the front of the group with Wells next to her. Clarke and Bellamy were probably near the back. They hadn't been walking for very long when Octavia put her hand up stopping everyone. Something wasn't right. Wells said something but Octavia wasn't listening. All of a sudden a blade was flying through the air and hit the boy Miller was talking to in the middle of his skull.

"Grounders!" Jasper cried.

And everyone started running.

Everyone ran back into the camp and Octavia helped close the door. She looked over and saw Clarke and Bellamy looking out into the forest.

"Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive," Clarke said turning around.

"If it's scouts we can fight our way out," Octavia said, "That's what Lincoln would do."

"We're done doing what that Grounder would do," Bellamy snapped. He jumped back onto the ground. "We tried it and now Drew is dead. You want to be next?"

"That Grounder saved our lives," Finn spoke up. "I agree with Octavia. For all we know there's one scout out there."

"One scout with insanely good aim," Jasper added.

"Clarke we can still do this," Octavia said to her sister.

"Looking at you princess, what's it gonna be?" Bellamy asked, "Run and get picked off out in the open? Or stand and fight back?"

Octavia felt sorry for her sister. It was a lot to rest on one pair of shoulders. But there was a reason Clarke was the leader. She was smart. Clarke looked out into the forest and then back at them. Octavia knew that determined look. Clarke had made up her mind. She jumped down and Finn grabbed her arm.

"Clarke if we are still here when Tristan gets here…" Finn said. They had all heard the story of Tristan. The Grounder that was sent to kill them.

"Lincoln said scouts. More than one," Clarke reminded him. "He said, "Get home before the scouts arrive." Finn they're already here." Clarke turned to Bellamy.

"Looks like you got your fight," Clarke told him and Bellamy sprang into action.

"Okay then, this is what we have been preparing for!" Bellamy said and starting shouting more directions. Octavia ran to one of the tunnels only to be stopped by Bellamy.

"O, O, you aren't a gunner." Bellamy protested.

"No I'm not," Octavia agreed and got out her sword, "Like you said. I'm a Grounder. Look after Clarke."

Octavia went through the tunnels to one of the foxholes. She was next to Miller and Wells as Bellamy told them to kill anyone in sight over the radio. They stayed like that well into the night. Nothing was happening. Which was more suspicious than anything.

"Screw this," Octavia said crawling through the foxhole.

"What are you doing?" Miller demanded.

"I am going to see what is going on," Octavia told him.

"Grounders are trying to kill us, that's what is going on," Miller said but Octavia ignored him and crawled all the way through. When she got to her feet of course Wells had followed her. She put a finger to her lips as they walked quietly through the forest.

"I don't need a protector." Octavia said whispered.

"I know, I need you to protect me," Wells whispered back and Octavia laughed. Her laugh was cut off by the sound of shouting. Then the sound of bullets. It had started. Octavia and Wells ran back to the camp. Octavia saw a Grounder choking her brother. Using Lincoln's sword she stabbed him through the skull.

"Admit it, you were wrong," Octavia said and then felt a blinding shot of pain in her side. An arrow had struck her. She staggered forward.

"Can you walk?" Bellamy asked.

No.

"Yes," Octavia said.

"Hold onto me, we have to get you behind the wall," Bellamy said putting her arm around him and taking her weight. Finally he just picked her up. Wells followed behind with his gun out. They tried to get back behind the wall, but the fighting Grounders prevented them from leaving. Octavia told Bellamy to leave her, but he wasn't having any of it. To her shock Lincoln showed up. He hugged her and Octavia didn't care that Bellamy was watching.

"You did this?" Bellamy said.

"With Finn," Lincoln replied. He looked over her wound. Octavia knew it was bad. It was too deep and if it wasn't treated soon she would bled out. Abby had taught her that. "I can help you, but you have to come with me now." Octavia and Lincoln both looked at Bellamy.

"Go," Bellamy said, "Let him help."

"No," Octavia said. "I have to see this through."

"You can't walk and I can't get you back to the dropship," Bellamy argued.

"He's right, this fight this over for you," Lincoln said and Octavia leaned her head back. So much for "Brave girl" she was wounded within moments of her first battle and couldn't fight.

"O, the best day of my life was when I got you back. I didn't let you go then for you to die now," Bellamy said. "Besides, I got this." The two siblings hugged tightly. Octavia tears in her eyes. She had just got him back to lose him.

"I love you, big brother," Octavia said.

"I'll go too," Wells spoke up and Octavia looked at him. "What? I need my protector. You take care of Clarke, I'll watch out for Octavia."

"Okay, go with her," Bellamy said.

"Tell Clarke I love her, and you take care of her." Octavia told him.

"I will," Bellamy promised. "May we meet again."

"May we meet again," Octavia said softly and Bellamy helped Lincoln gather her in his arms.

"Keep her safe," Bellamy said and Lincoln carried her away from him just like Jake had done nearly 14 years ago.

Octavia cried. Cried for the father she lost. Both the mothers she would never see again. Octavia sobbed for her sister who she had never been apart from. And she cried for her big brother. The one who loved her so much he let her go twice. It was like Aurora said once. Octavia was a lucky girl. Not many people had as much family as her. But Aurora didn't tell her how quickly you could lose them.

**Bellamy**

Bellamy tried not to cringe as Clarke cauterized Raven's wound. Damn Murphy. Raven screamed and Bellamy hated that there was nothing he could do. He didn't like feeling helpless like this. It reminded him of when his mother gave birth to Octavia. He could only sit there watching knowing there was nothing he could do.

"That should stop the external bleeding," Clarke said putting the knife down.

"I don't understand, how did Murphy get a gun?" Finn asked.

"Long story," Bellamy replied not wanting to go into it. Now was not the time.

"We got lucky, if Murphy had hit the fuel tank instead of me we would all be dead," Raven said.

"Wait, there's rocket fuel down there? Enough to build a bomb?" Clarke asked.

"Enough to build a hundred bombs, if we had any gunpowder left," Raven replied. Damn Murphy. If Bellamy ever saw that bastard again he was a dead man.

"Let's get back to the Reapers," Bellamy said and turned to a page in Lincoln's journal. "Maybe they'll help us. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" right?"

"Not this enemy," Clarke said. "We saw them. Trust me…that's not an option."

"There's no time for this," Finn cut in. "Can she walk or not?"

"No, we'll have to carry her," Clarke said.

"The hell you will. I'm good to go," Raven said and tried to sit up.

"Hey, listen to me. That bullet is still inside you," Clarke said, "If by some miracle there is no internal bleeding, it might hold until we get somewhere safe. But you are not walking there. Is that clear?" It was so not the time, but it was really hot when Clarke gave orders like that.

"Yeah," Raven said and laid back down.

"Get the stretcher," Finn said and Clarke nodded.

"Can't run away fast enough, huh? Real brave." Bellamy said glaring at Finn. It was partly due to Finn's influence that they were even leaving rather than fighting. Clarke insisted that she could still be friends with Finn and that his feelings for her would go away. _He knows I am with you_. She had said. Clarke didn't know much about guys. They didn't give up that easily. Finn was in love with Clarke and he was going to keep going after her.

"Dying in fight you can't win isn't brave, Bellamy. It's stupid," Finn said coming back.

"Spoken like every coward that has ever run from a fight," Bellamy said walking closer. Would it be bad if he hit him? Cause Bellamy really wanted to hit him.

"All right that's enough," Clarke said in that hard tone, wasn't so hot now, "It's time to go."

"If they follow its 120 mile walk to the ocean," Bellamy reminded her.

"Look, we're wasting time. If he wants to stay he can stay," Finn said and stormed out. Just one little punch…and Bellamy would avoid the nose and teeth.

"Can you please stop butting heads with Finn?" Clarke said, "We can't have you two going at it all the time."

"We need to stay and fight," Bellamy said again. Running was not the answer.

"I need you to be with us, with me. I can't do this without you. They listen to you," Clarke said looking at him with _those eyes_. Damn, those eyes could talk you into anything.

"They listen to you more," Bellamy said trying not to sound bitter, "They are lining up to follow you."

"I gave them an easy choice," Clarke said, "But five minutes ago, they were willing to fight and die for you. You inspire them. And I am afraid we are going to need that before the day is through."

"Okay," Bellamy said and kissed her forehead. Clarke walked out of the dropship to get her stuff. Bellamy's stuff was already packed. He had done it this morning when Clarke was sleeping. He knew this was coming even though he hated it. As everyone around him got ready Bellamy stared at the dropship. He had worked so hard for them to make a home here, but it wasn't good enough. He couldn't protect them.

"You did good here, Bellamy," Clarke said and he turned around.

"17 dead," Bellamy pointed out.

"83 alive," Clarke said. "You did good."

Bellamy didn't say anything. He took a bucket of water and poured it over the fire. He felt Clarke put her arms around his waist. He leaned his head back and took her hand. One last moment.

"You're my home. And I know you will find us another safe place." Clarke said into his back. Bellamy didn't really know what to say to that, but her confidence in him kept him moving as they walked away from the home they had worked so hard to build.

"Where are they?" Bellamy asked stepped onto the wall, "Why aren't they attacking?" They hadn't been walking long when a Grounder killed Drew. They all ran back to the dropship behind the safety of the wall, but it wasn't going to be safe for a while.

"Because we're doing exactly what they wanted us to do," Clarke said and then turned to the others. "Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive." Have the scouts scare them into going back and starve them out. Damn smart Grounders.

"If it's scouts we can fight our way out," Octavia said coming closer, "That's what Lincoln would do."

"We're done doing what that Grounder would do," Bellamy snapped. That damn Grounder. He hated him nearly as much as Bellamy hated Murphy. He jumped back onto the ground. "We tried it and now Drew is dead. You want to be next?"

"That Grounder saved our lives," Finn spoke up. "I agree with Octavia. For all we know there's one scout out there."

"One scout with insanely good aim," Jasper added.

"Clarke we can still do this," Octavia said. All eyes were on Clarke. It was her call.

"Looking at you princess, what's it gonna be?" Bellamy said, "Run and get picked off out in the open? Or stand and fight back?" Clarke looked out into the forest thinking it over.

"Clarke if we are still here when Tristan gets here…" Finn said reminding them of the Grounder that tried to kill Clarke and Wells.

"Lincoln said scouts. More than one," Clarke said. "He said, "Get home before the scouts arrive." Finn they're already here." Clarke turned and looked at Bellamy.

"Looks like you got your fight," Clarke said her tone sharp.

"Okay then, this is what we have been preparing for!" Bellamy said and starting shouting more directions. Everyone started running to their posts.

"So how do we do this?" Clarke said and he led her into the dropship.

"We have 25 rifles with 20 rounds give or take. Roughly 200 rounds of ammo," Bellamy told Raven, Finn, and Clarke. "Thanks to Raven the gully is minded."

"Partially minded, thanks to Murphy," Raven corrected.

"Still, it's the main route in, if the Grounder's use it we'll know," Bellamy said. "She also built grandees."

"It's not many," Clarke noticed.

"Again, thank you Murphy," Raven said.

"We'll make them count," Bellamy said with more confidence than he had. "If the Grounders make it to the front gate, guns and grandees should force them back."

"And then?" Clarke said and Bellamy shrugged slightly.

"We close the doors and prey," Raven finished.

"And pray what? That the ship keeps them out because it won't," Clarke said and looked back at Bellamy.

"Then let's not let them make it through the gate," Bellamy said and got out his radio and started speaking into it, "All foxholes listen up. Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties as many as possible. We can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan."

"That's always your plan. Just like the bomb at the bridge," Finn said and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at the Spacewalker.

"Damn right, you got a better idea?" Bellamy asked not really caring what the Spacewalker had to say.

"It can't be that simple," Clarke said softly before Finn could replay. She looked at Raven, "You said there's fuel in those rockets, right? Enough to build a hundred bombs."

"Yeah, I also said we've got no gunpowder left," Raven said.

"I don't want to build a bomb," Clarke said, "I want to blast off." The corners of Raven's lips curved up into a hint of a smile.

"Draw them in close. Fire the rockets. A ring of fire." Raven mused.

"Barbequed Grounders, I like it," Bellamy added.

"Will it work?" Finn asked.

"The wiring's a mess down there, but yeah. You give me enough time, I'll cook them real good," Raven answered.

"I need to go check in outside, you good here?" Bellamy said and Clarke nodded. He kissed her quickly, and yes part of the reason was to remind Finn that Bellamy and Clarke were together. Bellamy never said he was perfect.

It was nighttime before they attacked. And these Grounders were some smarts bastards and tried to get them to waste their ammo. Finally they attacked. Monroe ran off and Bellamy ran out of bullets fast, but was thankfully able to take out a few Grounders first. A Grounder hit Miller and then got Bellamy down on the ground choking him. Bellamy thought it might be over this time. They had no weapons and no one coming to help. All of a sudden a sword went through the Grounder's skull. He fell to the side revealing Octavia with a satisfied look on her face.

"Admit it, you were wrong," Octavia said, and he would have if arrows hadn't started flying and hit Octavia in the side.

"Can you walk?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes," Octavia lied. She was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Hold onto me, we have to get you behind the wall," Bellamy said putting her arm around him only to end up carrying her. Wells was behind them with a gun out. They were stuck. The fighting prevented them from getting Octavia to the safety of the dropship. But it wasn't just their people who were fighting. There was another group. What?

"I'll never make it, leave me," Octavia said, "I'll find another way."

"I am not going anywhere without you," Bellamy objected.

"Octavia." Another voice said and Lincoln came over. Where in the hell did he come from?

"You did this?" Bellamy said putting it together.

"With Finn," Lincoln replied and looked at Octavia's wound, "I can help you, but you have to come with me now." Octavia and Lincoln both looked at Bellamy. He remembered a situation like this 14 years ago. It was even harder now, but it needed to be done.

"Go," Bellamy finally said, "Let him help."

"No," Octavia said. "I have to see this through."

Still stubborn as ever.

"You can't walk and I can't get you back to the dropship," Bellamy argued.

"He's right, this fight this over for you," Lincoln said and Octavia leaned her head back. Bellamy knew she wanted to fight. Prove she was strong and tough.

"O, the best day of my life was when I got you back. I didn't let you go then for you to die now," Bellamy said. "Besides, I got this." She hugged him tightly.

"I love you, big brother," Octavia said and Bellamy held her tighter. He wished they had said that more often in the little time they had been able to spend together.

"I'll go too," Wells spoke up and they all looked at him. Bellamy had forgotten he was even there. "What? I need my protector. You take care of Clarke, I'll watch out for Octavia."

"Okay, go with her," Bellamy said feeling a little better than Octavia wasn't going to be alone with the Grounder. And Wells would survive too. Not all of them needed to die on the suicide walk to the dropship.

"Tell Clarke I love her, and you take care of her." Octavia told him.

"I will," Bellamy vowed. "May we meet again."

"May we meet again," Octavia said softly and Bellamy helped Lincoln gather her in his arms.

"Keep her safe," Bellamy said and Lincoln carried her away from him. It was just like when she was little and Jake carried her away. Carried her away to the safety Bellamy couldn't give her. But Bellamy didn't have time to dwell. He needed to get back to the dropship.

…

Run. That's what he did. Bellamy grabbed Monroe and another guy and told them to run as fast as they could. He didn't know where Finn was, but he hoped Finn had the sense to run too. The idiot did probably saved his life. Octavia was safe with Lincoln and Wells, and Clarke was safe in the dropship. Bellamy just hoped it stayed that way. As he ran the same thought when through his head.

_Please let them be okay._

_ Please let them be okay._

Bellamy had never been one for praying, but he prayed that his people would survive and that he would see his family again.

Even Finn.

**Clarke**

Raven's screams were hard to bare as Clarke cauterized her wound. She wished she could do more but she didn't have the time or equipment to do so. Clarke couldn't even clean it properly.

"That should stop the external bleeding," Clarke said putting the knife down.

"I don't understand, how did Murphy get a gun?" Finn asked.

"Long story," Bellamy said.

"We got lucky, if Murphy had hit the fuel tank instead of me we would all be dead," Raven said.

"Wait, there's rocket fuel down there? Enough to build a bomb?" Clarke asked.

"Enough to build a hundred bombs, if we had any gunpowder left," Raven replied.

"Let's get back to the Reapers," Bellamy said looking at a page in Lincoln's journal. "Maybe they'll help us. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" right?"

"Not this enemy," Clarke said. "We saw them. Trust me…that's not an option."

"There's no time for this," Finn cut in. "Can she walk or not?"

"No, we'll have to carry her," Clarke said.

"The hell you will. I'm good to go," Raven said and tried to sit up.

"Hey, listen to me. That bullet is still inside you," Clarke said, "If by some miracle there is no internal bleeding, it might hold until we get somewhere safe. But you are not walking there. Is that clear?" Clarke had never sounded more like her mother than in that moment. Clarke wished her mother was here. She would be able to help Raven.

"Yeah," Raven said and laid back down.

"Get the stretcher," Finn said and Clarke nodded.

"Can't run away fast enough, huh? Real brave." Bellamy said to Finn. Clarke glared at Bellamy now was not the time to do the Alpha Male thing. It wasn't a fight over cowardice. It was over Clarke. Finn told Clarke he was in love with her, and Clarke was stupid enough to tell Bellamy about it. She didn't want secrets between them, but she probably should have kept her mouth shut. Now all Finn and Bellamy did was fight more than they did before. And it was getting old really fast.

"Dying in fight you can't win isn't brave, Bellamy. It's stupid," Finn said coming back.

"Spoken like every coward that has ever run from a fight," Bellamy said walking closer.

"All right that's enough," Clarke cut in before punches were thrown. "It's time to go."

"If they follow its 120 mile walk to the ocean," Bellamy said.

"Look, we're wasting time. If he wants to stay he can stay," Finn said and stormed out.

"Can you please stop butting heads with Finn?" Clarke said, "We can't have you two going at it all the time."

"We need to stay and fight," Bellamy said again.

"I need you to be with us, with me. I can't do this without you. They listen to you," Clarke pleaded.

"They listen to you more," Bellamy said, "They are lining up to follow you."

"I gave them an easy choice," Clarke said, "But five minutes ago, they were willing to fight and die for you. You inspire them. And I am afraid we are going to need that before the day is through."

"Okay," Bellamy said and kissed her forehead. Clarke walked out of the dropship to get her stuff. Clarke went into her tent and started to gather her things. All she wanted to do was cry. This was her tent. Their tent. It was the place she went to to find peace with Bellamy. Even if it was only for a few hours. Clarke had laughed in this tent, cried in it, felt pleasure, felt pain. Really slept with Bellamy for the first time. Now all evidence of those beautiful moments was going to be gone. Clarke reluctantly left and made sure everyone was out of the camp. From the gate she saw Bellamy staring up at the dropship. It was hard for him to leave. He had done so much good and in his view they were giving up.

"You did good here, Bellamy," Clarke said voicing her thoughts when she approached him.

"17 dead," Bellamy reminded her.

"83 alive," Clarke countered. "You did good." Bellamy took a bucket of water and poured it over the fire. Clarke walked over and hugged him from behind getting one last moment in. Bellamy leaned his head back and put his hand on hers. "You're my home. And I know you will find us another safe place." Bellamy did say anything, but he didn't need to. He had a lot of thoughts going through his head. Clarke let go and they started to walk to the gate and the rest of their people.

But nothing goes according to plan. Grounders attacked and they all ran back to camp. Clarke spotted Octavia and Wells running past the gates. Thankfully they were safe. Bellamy climbed onto the wall and looked around. Clarke came up next to him.

"Where are they?" Bellamy asked, "Why aren't they attacking?"

"Because we're doing exactly what they wanted us to do," Clarke realized. It was just as Lincoln had told them. Scouts first and then the attack. Clarke turned and looked at the group below her.

"Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive," Clarke told them.

"If it's scouts we can fight our way out," Octavia said coming forward, "That's what Lincoln would do."

"We're done doing what that Grounder would do," Bellamy barked at her. He jumped back onto the ground. "We tried it and now Drew is dead. You want to be next?"

"That Grounder saved our lives," Finn spoke up. "I agree with Octavia. For all we know there's one scout out there."

"One scout with insanely good aim," Jasper added.

"Clarke we can still do this," Octavia said looking at her with pleading eyes. Clarke hated that look. It was the look that convinced her to steal her mother's make-up and they got grounded for a week.

"Looking at you princess, what's it gonna be?" Bellamy said, "Run and get picked off out in the open? Or stand and fight back?" Clarke looked out into the forest. The forest was too quiet. A sign of danger ahead. The Grounders were watching. She knew what Bellamy wanted to do. And they didn't have much of a choice. Clarke hopped down to the ground.

"Clarke if we are still here when Tristian gets here…" Finn said recalling what Clarke had told them all.

"Lincoln said scouts. More than one," Clarke reminded him. "He said, "Get home before the scouts arrive." Finn they're already here." Clarke turned around and looked at Bellamy.

"Looks like you got your fight," Clarke said and Bellamy started barking orders.

"Okay then, this is what we have been preparing for!" Bellamy said and starting shouting more directions. Everyone started running to their posts.

"So how do we do this?" Clarke said.

"Come on," Bellamy said and led her into the dropship. Once inside he told her how many bullets and rounds they had. The main route in was minded thanks to Raven. She also built grandees. But thanks to Murphy they didn't have enough. The plan was fragile. Everything depended on the Grounders not getting through the gate. Clarke looked closer at the map. The ship was at the center. If they couldn't hide in it maybe they could do something else.

"It can't be that simple," Clarke said more to herself. She turned to Raven, "You said there's fuel in those rockets, right? Enough to build a hundred bombs."

"Yeah, I also said we've got no gunpowder left," Raven said.

"I don't want to build a bomb," Clarke said, "I want to blast off." The corners of Raven's lips curved up into a hint of a smile.

"Draw them in close. Fire the rockets. A ring of fire." Raven mused.

"Barbecued Grounders, I like it," Bellamy added.

"Will it work?" Finn asked.

"The wiring's a mess down there, but yeah. You give me enough time, I'll cook them real good," Raven answered.

"I need to go check in outside, you good here?" Bellamy said and Clarke nodded. He kissed her quickly before leaving. Clarke felt Finn's stare. She looked at him and he looked away quickly. Raven rolled her eyes, but Clarke knew it must hurt her.

Because Raven was injured it was up to Finn and Clarke to find the ignition system to roast the Grounders. They looked everywhere with no luck. Clarke called out to Raven.

"I can't feel my legs," Raven said.

"Okay, hold on. We're coming," Clarke said and climbed back up. Clarke exampled the wound and it was worse than she thought. The bullet was in the spine. Raven was paralyzed, or a good chance she might be.

"That bad huh?" Raven said.

"Raven, the bullet's in your spine," Clarke said gently. "You're bleeding eternity."

"Well, we better do this fast then, huh. Get back down there," Raven ordered trying to hide her fear. Finn had another idea. He wanted to go to Lincoln's cave and get the coagulant to slow the bleeding now. Raven tried to protest, but Finn was determined. Besides if she dies they all die. Raven was the one who knew how to fire the rockets.

"Go," Clarke said, "Hurry back."

"I will," Finn said and left.

"Well we can't waste any more time, get down there," Raven commanded. Clarke went back down into the mess of wires.

"Guess we finally found something you are not good at," Raven called out sometime later. Clarke still hadn't found the correct wires. Clarke was a medic not a rocket scientist.

"You haven't seen me dance. I'm an awful dancer," Clarke said back.

"I used to be picked first for everything." Raven said and Clarke stopped working. "Earth skills. Zero G Mac course. First. Every time. So how in the hell did I end up here?" Clarke wished there was something she could say to make Raven feel better. How could she say she wasn't interested in Finn but he kept going after her anyway? That Clarke loved Bellamy but yet Finn still thought he had a shot with her? Clarke didn't see the appeal really. Raven was beautiful and smart. As close to perfect as a girl could be. Finn was an idiot.

"Raven? I'd pick you first," Clarke said.

"Of course, I'm awesome." Raven said and Clarke went back to looking for the wire. When she found it Raven said, "About time! Now follow the wire to the override panel." Clarke followed the wire only to discover it was fried.

"Raven, it's fried. Totally useless," Clarke said. "Tell me this isn't as bad as I think."

"Do you know how to splice a wire?" Raven asked.

"No," Clarke answered.

"That's worse," Raven said and then groaned. She must have tried to move.

"Hey stop!" Clarke yelled, "Just keep talking me through it."

Finally they brought Jasper in to help with the wire, but Raven only got worse. Just as the Grounders started to attack Raven passed out. Clarke told Jasper to keep going as Clarke went outside. The battle had begun. People were shooting and Miller told them to fall back.

"No, we need more time," Clarke protested, "Gunners, stay at your posts. Everyone else inside. Come on, quick." Clarke scanned the crowd for Octavia and Bellamy but didn't see them. It was chaos out there. All of a sudden there was an explosion in the sky. Time seemed to stop for a moment as they all stared.

"Is that from the Ark?" A girl asked.

"That is the Ark," Clarke replied. After a moment of stunned silence there was the sound of battle cries now coming from the Grounders. Clarke looked over and saw Finn jump out of the trees. Clarke couldn't help but run over and hug him. Raven would get the help she needed and at least one of her friends was safe.

"What did you do?" Clarke asked.

"We kicked the hornet's nest," Finn replied.

"You brought the Reapers?" Clarke said.

"I bought us sometime, how is Raven?" Finn said.

"Not good, and the rockets aren't ready yet. Jasper is working on them now," Clarke said as they walked.

"Okay, what is plan B?" Finn inquired.

"Jasper was plan B," Clarke said regretfully.

"Wait, Clarke I have to tell you something." Finn said and Clarke felt that feeling of dread. Hadn't they done this? He hold told her he was in love with her and Clarke had turned him down as kindly as she could.

"Finn…" Clarke said thinking she shouldn't be so nice this time.

"We might die, and I can't end it like this. I'm not giving up on us Clarke. I know you and Bellamy are together, but I think we could be great together too," Finn said and there was another crash. Clarke went back into action with Finn following her. Jasper thought he got the rockets to work, but the fighting only got worse. Clarke heard the sound of the walls crashing down.

"I am closing that door," Miller said.

"Wait, we still have people out there and Bellamy and Octavia aren't back yet." Clarke said walking over to him. She went outside and cried out,

"Alright Jasper did it, everyone inside now!"

Arrows were flying at her and Finn helped pull her out of the way.

"There he is!" Finn yelled pointing at one of the tunnels where Bellamy appeared. He was too far away and there was too much fighting.

"He isn't going to make it," Clarke said, "Bellamy!" He looked over at her.

"Octavia!" Clarke yelled.

"Safe!" Bellamy said and started to make a run for it only to be grabbed by a Grounder. He got punched again and again.

"He's killing him." Clarke said helplessly to Finn. Finn grabbed a gun and went out to help him. "No! Finn!"

"Clarke go!" Bellamy cried out before getting hit and falling back to the ground.

"Clarke you can't save everyone," Miller said and started to fall back. Clarke let out a sob but fell back too. Once she got inside the dropship she lifted up the lever closing the door. Her eyes burned and she never felt more helpless. Bellamy and Finn were out there. Once Jasper fires the rockets there is a chance they might not make it.

Anya jumped through the doors and into the dropship. Clarke could hear the rest of the Grounders banging on the ship trying to break though. It wouldn't be long till they did.

"Jasper, now!" Clarke ordered.

"No," Jasper said when he flipped the switch and it didn't work. Miller and the others started attacking Anya and Clarke kept on trying to get them to stop finally she cried out,

"We are not Grounders!"

…

She woke up in a white room. The last thing Clarke had remembered was coming out of the dropship and seeing the burnt bodies. Wondering if Bellamy's was one of them. Anya said something about "Mountain Men" and that's all Clarke remembered. Clarke carefully sat up. She put her feet carefully on the ground only to lift them back up. The floor was cold. Clarke ripped the IV out of her arm leaving a small trail of blood. She looked around more and it looked like she was in a hospital room. _Starry Night_ was hanging on the wall. How did they get that painting? Where was she?

Clarke finally got up. She walked around and saw movement out the door. Clarke looked at the room across and to her shock saw Monty. Monty who had been missing for a while. He called out her name.

"Monty," Clarke said trying to open the door but it was locked. Monty was trying too but he wasn't having any better luck than her. Clarke's eyes wandered away from Monty to a sign on the wall.

_Mount Weather Quarantine Ward_.

…**..**

**What did you think? Hot damn this took a while. Well that is what I get for deciding to do three points of view of the same events. Yeah, probably won't be doing that again. I am pushing the Finn love because Finn's actions are going to be much the same as in the show. **

**Now onto season 2! Does anyone have any links to the newer episodes? **

**Please, please review! Reviews and views have gone down for this and I need to know if anyone likes this still. Just a **_keep going this doesn't suck_** will help!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, everything. You are amazing!**


	13. Clarke V

**I own nothing…**

Clarke looked at herself in the mirror. She had the piece of glass up to the girl's neck and the girl was shaking in fear. Clarke remembered being afraid like this once. When the guards dragged her and Octavia out of their cell. The feeling that the next moment might be her last. Clarke shoved the girl in front of the mirror blocking the view. Clarke needed to find her friends, and she would do whatever it took.

_ Who we are, and who we need to be to survive, are two very different things._

"Who are you people? Answer me! How many of us are here? Where are they? Say something!" Clarke shouted at the terrified girl. The elevator reached the correct floor and Clarke dragged the girl out. Instead of finding more rooms with her friends Clarke stumbled across a dining room full of people eating peacefully. Someone noticed them and cried out.

"Containment breach!"

Everyone started screaming and running. The girl Clarke had hostage ran away but Clarke didn't really notice. People in white suits appeared aiming guns at her.

"Where am I?" Clarke said but soon she was grabbed by one of the men. Clarke kicked and screamed and it took three of them to get her constrained. They dragged her into a room filled with beds and forced her into constraints. She fought against the hold, but she was locked in tight. Clarke did managed to kick one of them in the face. O and Bellamy would be proud.

"Hello Clarke, how's your arm?" A woman said coming into the room. She was followed by two more men. "Not much of a talker, is she?"

"A skill picked up from the savages no doubt," The older man said, "That's fine." The girl Clarke had taken was standing to the side. "Maya has something to say first anyway."

"You were the next one to be cleared from quarantine, another ten minutes and…" Maya was cut off by the older man clearing his throat. "I'm not pressing charges." Her tone was softer.

"Thank you, Maya," He said, "You can get your treatment now."

"Okay, let's go," The woman said, "And Clarke I have some other news for you. My name is Dr. Tsing and I performed your medical examination. We found something quite interesting."

"What?" Clarke said.

"Well, it seems you are pregnant, Clarke, and I would suggest no more rash decisions that could get you in trouble, you are not just thinking of yourself anymore," Dr. Tsing said and Clarke's mouth fell open.

What?

What the hell?

She had only had real sex three times and the first time was only two weeks ago!

"How…how can you tell I just…" Clarke stammered.

"We have very advanced technology here at Mt. Weather, due to radiation we need to be able to detect illness and other aliments at the earliest times," Dr. Tsing said.

"No, no this is a trick," Clarke said.

"No trick," Dr. Tsing said.

"There are no tricks here." The older man said and looked at the guard. "The restraints aren't necessary." He freed Clarke's hands and the older man put his out for her to shake, "Dante Wallace." She shook his hand. "Oil paint, that's right. You are an artist too."

"Who told you that?" Clarke said getting up. She pushed the baby shock to the side. They were probably lying anyway.

"Your people did," Dante said, "They also said you were their leader. Looks like you and I have a lot in common, kiddo."

Kiddo. Her dad used to call her that.

She hated being called "kiddo" by anyone else.

"Where's my watch?" Clarke asked.

"I'm sorry but we can't let contaminated items inside Mt. Weather. We couldn't risk it. We prioritized safety over sentimentality."

"How many of us did you capture?" Clarke said and he went on to tell her that 48 0f them were here and that they were looking for more, along with people from the Ark. Clarke demanded to see her people and Dante waved over a rolling wardrobe. Clarke remembered her clothes were covered in blood. He told her to change and met him in the hall. Just before he went into the hall he turned back and said,

"And Clarke, I know you don't believe us. I can see it in your eyes, but you are pregnant. So please, don't make us do anything that we, and you, will regret." Dante said and left.

Clarke went to the wardrobe and looked at the clothes. They were the nicest clothes she had ever seen. They looked new. Clarke had never worn anything new before. There was a pair of high heels. Clarke took one of the shoes and broke the heel off. Not the best weapon, but it would hurt if she was to jam it in someone's eye. Clarke bypassed the fancy clothes and went for comfort. Clarke ran her hand over one of the necklaces. Octavia would like this. Octavia was a badass warrior now, but she was also the Empress and had always liked pretty things. Clarke picked the one she thought Octavia would like and put it in her pocket. She would give it to her the next time she saw her.

Dante explained to her how Mt. Weather worked. How they got power through a dam and food from an indoor farm and fresh water. Clarke didn't understand why they didn't go outside, but Dante went on to say that natural selection had taken course and those who could survive outside did, and those who didn't died. At Mt. Weather they never went through that process. The only reason Clarke and her people could survive on the ground was due to solar radiation.

"Will my baby die if it is exposed to the outside?" Clarke asked. "This would be the first Ark baby born on the ground."

"No, your little boy will live based on the genes you and the father carry." Dante answered.

"A boy?" Clarke repeated. "You can tell already?"

"No, I just have a knack for guessing the genders of babies," He said with a grin. "But you both are safe here. No need to worry about exposure or radiation." He led her to the elevator and just as the doors were about to close he stopped it, "First, give me the heel." Clarke reluctantly gave it to him. "And don't worry, you can keep the necklace. You are not fighting for your life anymore Clarke. You've made it. Welcome to Mt. Weather."

Dante was wrong. Clarke hadn't made it. Clarke will have _made_ _it_, when they were together again. All her people. Things that are too good to be true usually are.

…

"Bellamy, Octavia?" Clarke said looking around the crowded room where the rest of her people were said to be. She saw many of her friends, but not the people that meant the most to her. Wells wasn't here either.

"They…they didn't make it," Jasper said confirming her fears.

"We don't know that. I will only believe my sister is dead if I see it myself." Clarke said firmly, "What about Raven?" Their silence was answer enough. A girl handed her a packet of information. The first page was a map of Mt. Weather. There had to be a way to escape somehow. Clarke sat in a chair and studied the map closely. There were no exits. Why would they be given a map without exits? The old maps Jake showed Clarke and Octavia always had exits. The first thing you did went entering a new place was identify the exits so in case something happens you could leave. But this map didn't show that.

At dinner that night Jasper and Monty were no help. They had drank the Cool-Aid. It was a phrase Clarke read about where a group of people blindly followed someone who led them to their deaths. Couldn't they see that this place was too good to be true? Chocolate cake in return for what? Their souls? There was more to this place. And even if things were as they seem, Clarke didn't have a home without Octavia and Bellamy. She had to find them. Clarke apologized to Maya, she did feel a little bad about hurting her, in order to steal her keycard. It wasn't long before the alarms sounded. Clarke started running and she could see the men in white suits chasing after her. Finally Clarke got to an exit.

She put her hands on the lever, just like when she had done before ready to pull it down. Jasper's voice stopped her.

"If you pull that lever the people will die, the radiation will kill them," He told her. Maya appeared and aimed a gun at Clarke.

"No," Jasper said blocking Clarke. Maya put the gun down.

"I am not going to shoot her, she's pregnant," Maya said, "Others might not think twice of shooting a pregnant girl though."

"You're pregnant?" Jasper said with wide eyes.

"No…yes…I don't know, they say I am, but it is probably a trick to make me stay," Clarke reasoned. "I don't believe them."

"Why would they lie?" Jasper reasoned. "Listen to me, we are safe here. Because of you, we're safe."

"Not all of us…Bellamy…my sister, _my sister_," Clarke said with tears in her eyes.

"When I fired the rockets, should I not have done that?" Jasper asked, "Clarke, when you pulled that lever you saved lives. Don't ruin it by pulling this one." Clarke's chin quivered. Live or die? Why was it up to her to decide? Finally Clarke took her hand off the lever in defeat.

"Don't touch her!" Jasper protested when the guards tried to restrain her and shoved her to the ground, "She's pregnant." They didn't listen and handcuffed Clarke's hands. She was led to Dante's office. He was painting a picture.

"Lose the handcuffs," Dante said not looking away from his work, "There's a blank canvas if you'd like." Clarke hated to admit it, but the canvas looked tempting. A part of her would like nothing more than to escape the world for a few hours and just paint.

"I used to paint the ground too," Clarke said instead.

"It isn't the ground, it's a memory," Dante corrected and told her the story of how he went outside for 5 minutes 56 years ago. Grounders had appeared which made the Mountain Men think it was safe to go outside. It wasn't. A lot of people died. His mother and sister. When he painted that was the only time he was able to let it all go.

"You didn't bring me here to talk about painting, did you?" Clarke asked.

"I'm afraid I bring bad news," He said, "Our patrol swept the area and found no evidence of survivors from your camp or from the Ark."

"How can you be sure?" Clarke demanded.

"I can't, I've ordered them to keep searching," Dante said.

"I need to see for myself," Clarke went on.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, this is for your own good Clarke. It's not safe out there," Dante said.

"Radiation has no effect on us," Clarke pointed out.

"It's not radiation I'm concerned about, you need time to grieve, and your baby will need to be born in a safe place." Dante said and waved his arm. Two men came in. "These men will show you to your room."

"And if I try to leave?" Clarke challenged.

"Please don't touch me Clarke," He said, "I really don't want to have to hurt you. And remember, it isn't just you anymore. If you act recklessly you endanger the child."

"This actually tastes pretty good," Clarke admitted later at dinner, but looked at her empty bowl. She frowned and looked at Monty's. He had only eaten half. "Hey, you gonna eat that?" Clarke didn't give him time to reply before grabbing his plate and digging in.

"Apparently not," Monty grumbled as he watched his meal disappear. Jasper passed Clarke his cake and nodded for Monty to do the same. Reluctantly Monty slide is pie over. Clarke scarfed it down before they could blink. Clarke looked at Harper who swore but handed her pie over too.

"Wow, you can…ah…pack it in," Monty said he watched Clarke eat.

"They say I'm pregnant, but I think it is a load of crap," Clarke said and dunked a piece of her cake in Monty's soup. "Damn that tastes good." Jasper gagged.

"You can get seconds, you know," Monty said about to get up and get more food because Clarke ate his.

"Really?" Clarke said getting up and Monty led her to the food.

That night Clarke snacked on some cookies as she sketched the outline of Mt. Weather using the supplies Dante gave her. Although there were no clear exits, there had to places they could get out.

Miller was the next to be released. She was very happy that he was here. When she didn't see him at first Clarke was scared that something had happened. He had gotten pretty badly injured though and had to have surgery. Being taken to Mt. Weather probably saved his life even though Clarke hated to admit it.

"Glad you're okay," Clarke said.

"Yeah, I hear you are fitting right in," Miller said glancing at Maya.

"Here I brought you these," Maya said getting a box out of her bag. Crackers.

"Thanks," Clarke said, "I'm starving."

"That will go good with the three breakfasts and two lunches you ate," Jasper said and Clarke glared.

"What?" Miller said confused.

"Clarke eats all our food so you need to eat fast or you won't eat at all," Monty said walking past them.

"I've lost weight since Clarke has come here," Jasper said and Clarke stomped off. So she had a bigger appetite lately. Didn't mean anything. She was suddenly a lot hungrier and liked mustard on pancakes.

Didn't mean a damn thing.

Jasper better not have eaten her crackers.

…

It was getting more and more frustrating. No one wanted to leave. Clarke crumpled up the map and threw it away. Clarke wanted to cover her ears to block out the music. She couldn't enjoy herself and have fun like the rest. Only half her people were here. Octavia wasn't. Clarke felt like part of her was missing. They had never been apart this long before. Ever. And Bellamy, although what was going on with him was new, it was real. Clarke needed him too. She wanted to get back to the medical bay, but only patients were allowed. Clarke had an idea.

"Well baby, if you are real, it seems like we need a checkup, don't we?" Clarke said softly.

"Clarke," Dr. Tsing said with a smile when she entered the medical bay, and Clarke managed to smile back. "What can I do for you?"

"I am feeling lightheaded and a little queasy," Clarke told her.

"Those symptoms are not uncommon for a woman in her first trimester," Dr. Tsing said, "But I'll take some blood and run some tests to make sure everything is okay."

"Thank you," Clarke said and thankfully Dr. Tsing also suggested Clarke stay overnight for observation. Once night fell and everything was quiet Clarke got up. She looked closely at the "treatments" the Mt. Weather people got and it looked like blood was being pumped into them. Blood? Clarke followed the trail of medicine to a hallway. She climbed through a vent and finally came to a room filled with people. Upside down. Unconscious. Being drained of blood. The so called medicine was the blood of Grounders. People were in cages. They reached out for her. Clarke stopped at one cage and looked closely.

"Anya?"

…**..**

**What do you think?**

**At this point I could go one of two ways. Clarke is pregnant, or she isn't and it was all a trick. Either make for good plots. I haven't written that far yet, so please let me know!**

**Baby or no baby? A review with just one word or two will make my decision. Boy? Girl? Names? No baby? **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	14. Octavia IV

**I own nothing…**

Octavia broke her wrist once. She was 8 and she and Clarke had been jumping on the bed. Octavia fell and heard a loud crack. Clarke screamed for their Dad and he picked Octavia up and carried her to medical. Abby was there and gave her a cookie before setting her wrist. Jake was holding her hand. Octavia thought that had hurt. That was nothing compared the pain she had felt since being on the ground. A broken wrist didn't seem like much compared to an arrow in your freaking side.

"It will be over soon." Abby's voice had told her then, "Hang in there, Brave Girl."

But Abby wasn't here to fix her now. It was up to her. Thankfully Lincoln trying to get her to speak Trigedasleng was a good distraction. Wells picked it up quickly, Octavia not so much.

"I hate you," Octavia said to Wells as he easily spoke the words.

"Try again," Lincoln said, "I am Octavia of the Sky people."

"Why do I have to learn this? Can't we just speak English?" Octavia asked.

"Only warriors speak English," Lincoln told her. "When we get to the sea you have to sound like one of us."

"Then we have time, are you sure we can't go back and see if the others are okay?" Octavia asked. Lincoln just shook his head. Octavia opened his book, "Tell me more about this."

"A statue in my village, it's where we go to settle disputes," Lincoln told her.

"Stop stalling and pull it out," Octavia said and he did. She winced. "Abby would have been gentler."

"Your mother isn't here," Lincoln said and pressed the hot blade into her side.

"I know," Octavia said and Lincoln looked at the arrow. He licked it and spit it out.

"Poison," Lincoln said.

"I'm guessing you don't have the antidote," Octavia said reading his expression.

"I gave it to Finn to save Raven," Lincoln said.

"Can't you speak to Sasha?" Octavia asked. "She makes the poisons and the antidotes, right?"

"No one will let me get within 100 yards of her," Lincoln said, "Her sister is keeping her locked up tight."

"Her sister sounds worse than Bellamy," Octavia commented.

"The Commander has more enemies then Bellamy does," Lincoln pointed out. "Besides, it's too far to go back."

"And even farther to the sea," Octavia said, "And we can't go back to your village. You know what they do to traitors, death by 1000 cuts. Every single member of your clan will take a turn stabbing you and then they will feed you to the bugs. That's what you told me."

"I have to go," Lincoln said, "Sasha taught me how to make the antidote. It comes from certain beetles."

"The poison hasn't go that far into my bloodstream," Octavia lied, "We have time."

"No, we don't," Lincoln said looked at Wells who was keeping watch. "Keep her wound clean and if someone finds you say you want to speak to Sasha. She is the Commander's only soft spot."

"I thought you said talking to her won't work?" Octavia said. "And she hates the Sky People."

"It is worth a try," Lincoln said and started running.

"You're burning up," Wells said feeling her forehead. "Just like Finn did. If Lincoln isn't back soon I am taking you back."

"Lincoln will come," Octavia said firmly. "He will. I just need to keep cool. Keep bringing me water, I'll be fine."

"You are not as good of a liar as you think you are," Wells said putting the cold cloth to her forehead.

"Hey, I've been here before. I am Empress Octavia, no fever is going to beat me," Octavia said and Wells rolled his eyes. "I…I hope Bellamy and Clarke are okay."

"They are," Wells said, "We are all going to be just fine."

Octavia smiled and grabbed his hand.

They were all going to be fine.

But Octavia had never missed her Dad more than this moment.

Especially when she saw a monster in the trees, but her father wasn't there to scare the monsters away. Octavia was going to have to slay her demons herself.

**…**

Things were not fine. Wells stuck to Octavia's side like glue. Lincoln had no choice but to take her back to his village. She was getting worse.

"Stay alive, stay quiet," Lincoln told her.

When Octavia woke up she saw Wells talking to a Grounder.

"Hey," Wells said and took something from the Grounder, "This is a friend of Lincolns. Nyko. You need to drink this." Wells put a cup in front of Octavia's mouth. She turned away. "I tasted it first, just to make sure. It's fine." Octavia drank the liquid down. It tasted awful, but it was made from bugs. After a few moments she stood up.

"You can stand, good," Nyko said. "Now you should run."

"Where's Lincoln?" Octavia demanded.

"O…" Wells started to say.

"Where is he?" Octavia said again.

"Answering for his crimes," Nyko said, "Because he helped you our clan is vulnerable. If the Reapers come we can't even fight them."

"Are you saying that they caught him?" Octavia asked and his silence was answer enough. "No, no, wait. We have to do something. They'll kill him. Please, you said he's your friend, we have to do something,"

"I did do something, I saved your life," Nyko countered. "And he will be granted a quick death due to his service to the Commander's sister. He is lucky." But Nyko wasn't. Octavia took a rock and hit him sending him to the ground.

"Thank you for saving me life," Octavia said and Wells knew that look in her eye.

"Octavia don't do anything…" Wells started to say but Octavia hit Nyko again making him pass out. "…like that."

"Let's go," Octavia said. "Bind his hands."

"What are you doing?" Wells asked.

"Getting Lincoln back," Octavia said, "We are taking Nyko hostage in exchange for Lincoln."

"We need to get back to our people." Wells said.

"Lincoln is my people, and I will not leave him to die. So are you with me or not?" Octavia said and Wells sighed.

"I'm always with you," Wells said and got his gun out.

"No, we do this the Grounder way," Octavia said and handed Wells Nyko's blade. "But don't worry, I'll protect you. And once we get Lincoln back we will go look for Clarke and Bellamy. Who knows what kind of trouble they are getting into without me."

**…**

Wells watched her back as Octavia dragged Nyko to the village. Octavia looked up and saw archers with their arrows aimed at her, but they weren't shooting. Octavia called out that they had something she wanted. A woman came forward and started speaking Trigedasleng.

"Her name is Indra," Wells whispered from behind her. "I couldn't understand the rest."

"I said, what do you want Octavia of the Sky people?" Indra said coming closer.

"Lincoln." Octavia said.

"No," Indra said so Octavia kicked Nyko in the back sending him to the ground with a groan. She put her blade back to his throat, "Don't. Nyko is our only healer."

It looks like Octavia had picked he perfect person to hold hostage. She told Indra to meet her at the statue at dark, but only her and bringing Lincoln with her.

Octavia didn't say anything as they all sat there waiting for Indra. She didn't regret what she did. She would do anything for the people she loved. Octavia's thoughts went to her Mom. She was willing to risk getting floated by telling Jake she had a second child just to save Octavia. Then her thoughts went to her Dad. What would he think of her now? The Empress was slipping farther and farther away. She and Clarke would make paper crowns Octavia wrote _Empress Octavia_ across it. But she was no Empress anymore.

Octavia was a Grounder.

When night finally fell Indra came with a tied up Lincoln. There was blood on him and he was limping. Wells stood next to Octavia with his blade ready. Wells didn't make a bad Grounder either.

"He's hurt," Octavia said.

"He should be dead," Indra said.

"Sorry," Octavia whispered to Nyko and Wells snorted from behind her. Lincoln slowly walked over to her. Octavia smiled. "Lincoln." But before she could hug him Lincoln looked behind her and cried out,

"Reapers!"

Octavia got knocked to the ground. She whispered Lincoln's name, but soon everything was black.

_"Hey baby," A voice said and Octavia turned around. Her father. He was standing above her smiling down at her. _

_ "Dad?" Octavia said, "You're here?"_

_ "I'm sorry, I'm not," Jake said, "You hit your head pretty hard."_

_ "I'm dreaming," Octavia said, "You are not really here. Wish you were."_

_ "Me too," Jake said, "More than anything."_

_ "I don't think you would like what you see," Octavia said, "I am not the same person you loved."_

_ "You are my brave girl," Jake said, "You will always be my brave girl. Now, get up." Jake put his hand out and Octavia took it. Octavia hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. "Find Clarke, okay? She needs you."_

_ "I will," Octavia promised._

_ "I love you," Jake said. _

_ "I love you too," Octavia said her voice cracking. _

_ "Now keep fighting, Empress, keep fighting," Jake's voice faded away, but his words remained. _

…

**What did you think? And kudos to those who guessed who Sasha's sister is! It is going to be fun to write the Commander as a big sister. **

**So I uh lost the links for season 2. I am stuck with the story until I get the episodes. If you could PM any links you have that would be great. I don't think you can copy and paste the link, doesn't like www's I also have a tumblr. blog/peacefulvillagefairone **

**I don't want to have to wait till September 29****th**** to update this! Please give me some links! **

**Thank you! And thank you for all your input for the last chapter! Your opinion counts. I want to make this story into something people like. I always take suggestions and ideas. **

**Extra! **

**Since this is a small chapter I added the first bit of a new fic I am writing about Grounder Bellamy. Let me know what you think if I should publish it or not…**

"_No weapons," Lexa clarified when Bellamy got back and told her what he saw. _

_ "None that we could see," Bellamy told her, "A fight broke out with a few of them, but they are obviously not skilled fighters. Very unorganized. A lot of hostility." _

_ "They will probably kill themselves before we get a chance," Octavia added. "They won't survive without help." _

_ "Do you suggest we help them?" Lexa asked. "Bellamy?"_

_ "They do have some supplies. The ship is good shelter, it could be taken apart to make sturdy huts," Bellamy said, "They could be trained to be fighters, and since they are so young I doubt they have a leader. Although they did seem to listen to one girl. If she isn't the leader now, she soon will be." _

_ "How old is this girl?" Lexa said._

_ "Octavia's age," Bellamy answered. "A natural leader, but still has much to learn." _

_ "We should eliminate them now while they are weak," Anya advised. "They are on our territory after all."_

_ "Bellamy, I want you to continue to watch them," Lexa ordered, "If they prove to be useless and weak we will eliminate them before the Reapers get a chance. Mercy of a quick death."_

_ "And if they do not?" Bellamy asked._

_ "We will give them a choice. Join our clan as warriors, or die," Lexa replied. _


	15. Bellamy VI

**I own nothing…**

**This is dedicated to the guest who told me where to find the episodes. I can update now! So thank you! **

Bellamy had to look down as another one of his people was killed. He had been running for what seemed like forever. He wanted to go back and see if the others at the Dropship were okay, but he was no good to them dead. He just needed to outrun the Grounders and then go find his people. Thankfully he had been able to grab a spear from a fallen Grounder so he wasn't completely defenseless. Bellamy still had two with him, and found Finn. Bellamy watched as the Grounder gave Finn water saying he needed him to live to talk to the commander.

There was a commander?

"The Commander…I want to talk to a Grounder named Sasha," Finn said and the Grounder stopped and turned around.

"How do you know that name?" He demanded.

"I've met her, let me talk to her first," Finn asked.

"Do not speak that name again, the Commander will slit your throat for even saying her sister's name," He warned Finn.

"Sasha is the Commander's sister?" Finn said, but the Grounder didn't answer and got back onto his horse. Bellamy and the others followed closely behind them.

"I know you are scared, but we are warriors," Bellamy said quietly finally stopping.

"How?" Monroe asked.

"We attack as a team," Bellamy replied, "When he goes for me, Monroe goes for Finn. Once he's free it's four on one," Bellamy said.

"What do I do?" The kid whose name Bellamy still couldn't recall said.

"Try not to die," Bellamy said, "Ready? 3…2…1"

And then he attacked, but unfortunately he was the only one. What was supposed to be an ambush ended up with Bellamy getting tied up next to Finn.

"You have to stay on your feet, he'll kill you if you don't," Finn warned. All of a sudden Monroe came charging in and the Grounder go out his knife ready to fight. Monroe was good, but not good enough to go one on one with a warrior. Before Bellamy could form a plan a shot rang through the air killing the Grounder.

Then Marcus fucking Kane appeared from the trees with a gun in his hands.

A bunch of other guards other guards came out from the trees also armed with guns.

"We're here now," Kane said once he got closer to the boys, "Everything is going to be okay."

Somehow Bellamy didn't quite believe him.

Then he heard it.

"Bellamy?" A voice said and Bellamy turned around and saw his mother standing next to the doctor. Bellamy stood frozen unable to move for a moment.

"Mom? You're alive?" Bellamy said hardly believing it. He thought they had run out of air. He had thought…

"Yeah, baby boy, I am," Aurora said and ran over to him. Bellamy knew he was crying as he wrapped his arms around his mother. She was here. She was really here. Next they would find Octavia and then they would finally be together for real. No more secret meetings, no more lies. Mother and son were both smiling through their tears once they broke apart, "I'm glad you're okay, but you look awful."

"It's been hard," Bellamy said and Aurora put her hand on Bellamy's cheek.

"I know, honey," Aurora said rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "Where's Octavia?"

"Safe," Bellamy said, "She's with Wells." Bellamy left out the Grounder boyfriend part for now.

"She's okay?" The doctor said coming forward.

"Yeah," Bellamy said to Octavia's second mother.

"Oh thank god," Abby said putting her hand to her heart. "Clarke?"

"Fine, last I saw," Bellamy said. "She's at the dropship. We'll take you."

Kane decided they were going to split up. Bellamy had a feeling it was going to be like this. He and Clarke had been leading for weeks and now they were just expected to take orders from the council. Never mind that they knew nothing about being on the ground.

"Mind yourself Bellamy Blake," Aurora said as they walked. She must have seen the annoyance on his face. "They are trying to help."

"Since when do you like the council?" Bellamy asked.

"Since they decided to pardon my son after shooting the chancellor." Aurora replied. "You are lucky you weren't shot on sight."

"I wasn't gonna kill him," Bellamy mumbled sounding more like 3 than 23. "I aimed for the gut."

"Doesn't change the fact that you did," Aurora reminded him, "We are still on thin ice here. They don't know about Octavia yet."

"What can they do? We are on the ground," Bellamy asked after looking around and making sure they weren't being overhead.

"I don't know, but I don't want to risk it yet," Aurora said quietly, "Since we are from Walden I knew a lot of the lower station codes and people. I was able to help with getting the lower stations down to the ground. The Chancellor was thankful, so I am on good terms with the council. Abby will vouch for me too. I think we will be okay, but better to keep your head down for a little while."

When they finally reached the dropship there was no one in sight. No one alive at least. There were Grounder bodies and the bodies of their own people all over the place.

"It's too quiet," Bellamy said and attempted to go closer only to be stopped by Kane. He watched as everyone moved forward. They even let his mother though, but not him. He walked over next to Finn, but again they were stopped. The boys looked at each other and ran the other direction headed to the tunnel. They came into the camp from behind.

"Where is everyone?" Bellamy asked looking around. The dropship door had closed. At least a couple dozen had made it in. Now that it was open where was everyone? Kane walked out of the dropship with Murphy leaning heavily on him. Fucking Murphy. Bellamy just snapped. Why did that piece of scum get to get saved when the others didn't? How come he walked out and not Clarke? Bellamy attacked him and started throwing punches. He only stopped when he got shocked by the wand the guards use.

"Place him under arrest," Kane ordered.

"Wait, you don't understand," Finn objected, "Murphy murdered two of our people. Shot another. Attacked Clarke."

"I don't care. You are not animals. There are rules. Laws." Kane said strutting around like a peacock. He came close to Bellamy. "You are not in charge anymore."

"Let him go," Aurora said coming forward. "Rules? Laws? Look around councilor. Things are different here. As you can see my son has gone through hell, a hell we put him in."

"He wasn't supposed to be in the dropship," Kane reminded her. "The boy snuck on."

"To protect Clarke," Aurora said and crossed her arms. Bellamy knew that look. His mother was pissed, "Jake's daughter. You remember him? My best friend. The one you floated for being right and wanting to tell the truth. Bellamy has been doing what Jake was trying to do, protect his people. I have never been prouder of him, and you will let him go."

"Kane, let him go," Abby said backing Aurora up. "I think these kids have been through enough, and I know Bellamy is no danger to us." Kane nodded and Bellamy's cuffs were undone.

"Any more trouble I will lock you up again," Kane warned. Bellamy said nothing. He went over and sat on a log. His mother followed with a cloth and started to wipe away the blood on his face.

"We're leaving," Finn said coming over to them a few moments later.

"What? This is where they'll come back," Bellamy protested.

"I don't think they're coming back," Finn said and looked at Aurora.

"I'll give you a minute," Aurora said and went over to where Abby and Raven were.

"The Grounders took them and you know that," Finn said and kneeled closer, "Look. We go with Kane to Alpha Station. We get reinforcements. Weapons. Then we find our friends."

"One question, how many more of us will be dead by then?" Bellamy asked and then Finn told him that Raven needed surgery or she was going to die. So Bellamy nodded and went with them to the station. His mother walked next to him as they walked to a clearing. Then all of a sudden Bellamy saw it. The Ark. Or some of it. People were everywhere. Hugging and rejoicing. Bellamy wished he could too, but he only had one thought in mind.

He needed to find his people.

**…**

Well, Bellamy was a guard again. His assignment? Guarding Murphy. Which was basically like being locked up himself. Kane had grilled him about the Grounders. Asking how many there were and why they attacked. He also informed Bellamy that he had missed two barrels of guns and a barrel of bullets in the supply depot. Well Bellamy had been a little distracted by Clarke's tongue down his throat, but he didn't tell Kane that. Kane then informed him that Bellamy was going to be allowed to go back to his position as a cadet, and the cadets always got the worse jobs. Hence why Bellamy was watching Murphy. But they wouldn't even give him a gun. They didn't say anything for a while. Not until they heard Raven's screams.

"Yeah, that was me at the Grounder camp," Murphy said breaking the silence. "You know I did everything I could not to scream, but eventually –"

"But eventually you broke and told them everything," Bellamy finished.

"And you wouldn't have because you are better than me." Murphy said.

"Damn right," Bellamy said back. "I'm not a traitor. I didn't tell them where they could find us."

"And I did," Murphy said, "Yeah. I did. After they tortured me in their prison camp for three days." Raven screamed again. Murphy went on, "But go ahead. You just keep believing. I see your friends with Finn now though. Doesn't it bother you that he is in love with your girlfriend?"

"Shut up," Bellamy said. Sometime later Finn burst into the room with Monroe in a tow.

"We're going after them," Finn said and Bellamy knew most of Finn's motivation for finding the others was because he was in love with Clarke. But that was tomorrow's problem.

"It's about time." Bellamy said instead. "We all clear? Kane has been sending people down here to make sure I stay put."

"No one's coming, but we have to be quick," Finn said.

"Wait, wait, what about me?" Murphy asked. Bellamy and Finn shared a look. Against his better judgement Bellamy went to cut his restraints.

"Wait! No! What are you doing?" Finn said stopping him.

"He's coming with us," Bellamy said cutting the restraints and grabbed Murphy up.

"No way," Finn protested.

"He's been to the Grounder prison camp," Bellamy told him.

"He's right. Okay, I can take you there," Murphy said.

"Hey, Sterling just signaled," Monroe cut in, "Someone's coming." Bellamy grabbed Murphy by the back of the neck and shoved him through the hall.

"You don't think anyone saw us," Bellamy said once they made it outside.

"Shh…keep it down," Finn snapped. Once they were almost in the clear light shined on their faces. The doctor and another guard came into view.

"You're late," Dr. Griffin said.

"Bellamy decided to bring company," Finn said and the light flashed on Murphy.

"He's the only person that has been to their camp," Bellamy justified. Abby handed Finn her gun and the guard handed his to Bellamy.

"Here, find my son. His name is Nathan Miller," He told them. Miller's dad. Miller had been happy at the thought of his father coming down. Well, Bellamy was going to make damn sure Miller and his Dad got reunited. Just like Bellamy was reunited with his mother.

"Bring them home," Dr. Griffin said she looked at Bellamy. "Bring my girls home."

"I will," Bellamy promised and then added, "Look after my mother, please."

"I will," Abby said and then they were out of sight.

…

**Well? What did you think? Aurora and Bellamy! I loved writing the reunion scene for them, and that Aurora made Kane let Bellamy go. Should I do any flashbacks with her, Abby, and Jake? Or do flashbacks not really go with the story?**

**Let me know, your opinion counts.**

**Thanks for reading, faving, and reviewing! Keep it up. Reviews make me so happy! **


	16. Aurora

**I own nothing…**

**A Sunday night update? What! Well I wrote this today and figured why not just publish it instead of waiting till Saturday? Maybe some extra reviews for updating early? Pretty please? **

**It is also an Aurora pov. So that is new. Also not really edited. I decided to post this on a whim. **

Aurora had been keeping secrets her whole life. At first they were small ones. She secretly stayed up later than she should. She didn't like her teacher and made faces at her when she wasn't looking. Jake thought they were funny. As she got older the secrets got bigger. Aurora's mother used to steal money from her father's pocket to make sure they had food and so he didn't waste it on moonshine. Aurora secretly didn't like sewing and didn't want to be a seamstress like her mother. She didn't like her best friend's girlfriend. Aurora secretly didn't like the boy that she was being set up with. All those secrets seemed like nothing when Octavia was born.

Octavia's birth was the first time Aurora had to share her secret. First with Bellamy, then with Jake, and now with Abby. But there was one more secret that she had. One that she would give anything to keep to herself.

Aurora knew who it was by the shuffling of his feet. 20 years and he still walked the same. She had done her best to avoid him these last weeks. Standing next to Abby and shielding herself from his gaze. Leaving the room when he entered, but now they were on earth. It was big, perhaps she could avoid him forever now, but fate was not on her side. Aurora was sorting some fabric in her quarters on the Ark when he came in.

"Marcus, what can I do for you?" Aurora said not turning around.

"You overstepped today in the woods," Marcus Kane said.

"I wasn't going to let you hurt my son," Aurora said facing him. "These kids have been through a lot, Bellamy more than most."

"We have rules…" Kane said but Aurora wasn't having it.

"This isn't the Ark, Marcus," Aurora exclaimed. "Things are different here, whether you want to admit it or not."

"I know due to our relationship you might think you have certain liberties…" Kane said but was cut off by Aurora's snort.

"Relationship? Jesus, Marcus, it was nearly two decades ago, and it was only for a few months," Aurora said hoping to sound as aloof as she could. "I don't think I have liberties and I will try to not speak up again. Just leave Bellamy out of your power struggle."

"Good," Marcus said and cleared his throat. "I…I am glad you made it down."

"You too," Aurora said, "I have work to do, a lot of these clothes were trashed, and I need to get working on them right away so they are wearable again."

"Thank you," Kane said and left. Aurora sank into a chair.

Her secret was still safe.

But for how long?

**…**

"What's wrong?" Bellamy said taking a seat in front of Aurora. Bellamy was on guard duty, if you could call it that, but apparently he was free enough to get a break.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Aurora said.

"You have a look on your face," Bellamy observed, "Octavia is fine. The people she is with are looking out for her."

"People? I thought you said it was just Wells?" Aurora said and Bellamy avoided her eye, "Bellamy Blake…"

"O has a grounder boyfriend," Bellamy told her, "Some big warrior guy. I don't like him, but he seems to love her. Has saved her life, and ours, more than once."

"Well, I am glad she is with people who will protect her," Aurora said trying to move past the grounder boyfriend part. Octavia's judgement in men must come from her.

"He will," Bellamy assured her. "But what happens when she comes back? People will see the resemblance Mom."

"I'll take care of it," Aurora said firmly, "Marcus is still insistent that Ark laws still apply down here, but I don't think he will actually execute me. But then again, he was willing to execute Abby and did execute Jake."

"Marcus?" Bellamy repeated, "Do you like know him or something?"

"Kane was friends with Jake, our paths crossed," Aurora said taking a bite of her bread. Bellamy did the same.

"I missed bread," Bellamy said. Aurora smiled and gave him the rest of hers.

"Mom…" Bellamy protested but Aurora shook her head.

"We are on Earth baby, we will be eating good now," Aurora said.

"I need to find our people, but Kane won't let us," Bellamy said switching subjects. "He refuses to listen to us. I am surprised you convinced him to not arrest me."

"You haven't talked about her," Aurora observed.

"What?"

"You keep saying your people, telling me Octavia is okay, but I don't think you have said her name," Aurora said and she saw a look of surprise in her son's eyes. "I think the story the doctor and I came up with is more than just a story."

"We started something, I don't even know what is was, but we were together. We were co-leading, and we depended on each other. I keep looking next to me thinking she will somehow be there." Bellamy said and Aurora took her son's hand.

"You'll find her again," Aurora promised. "The three of you will be together again, I know it."

"I hope so," Bellamy said. "I can't do it without her. I need to find her."

"Then we need to come up with the plan so you can," Aurora said with a determined look on her face. She couldn't bear to see her baby boy hurt, and being away from Clarke was hurting him, more than he was admitting.

Aurora found Abby talking to a guard…Miller his name was. He had a boy down here too. Their whispers stopped when they saw Aurora, but seeing that it was her continued.

"How are we going to distract Kane?" Miller asked, "He is expecting us to break them out." Abby was at a loss. Aurora looked at her feet. She could do it. She could tell him. It would distract him and give Bellamy the time to get away. To go find Clarke. There really wasn't a choice was there? Aurora would do anything to reunite Bellamy with the person he loves, and if she dies in the attempt so be it. At least she died for something.

"I can do it," Aurora said.

"How?" Abby asked.

"Kane is Octavia's father," Aurora said and Abby's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Abby said. Miller was speechless.

"We had a fling. Octavia was the result," Aurora said, "I have been wanting to keep Octavia a secret for a while longer, until things calmed down, but I don't think they ever will. It will work."

"Are you sure?" Abby said gently. "To a lot of people Ark rules still apply."

"I know what I am risking," Aurora said, "But Bellamy needs to find his people. Needs Clarke. I'd do whatever it takes to bring them all home."

"You sound like Jake," Abby said her eyes glassing over.

"It is what he would do," Aurora said and left before anyone could say anything else.

**…**

Aurora took a deep breath before entering the room. Kane was talking to a couple guards. The conversation stopped when Aurora entered.

"Aurora," Kane said.

"I was hoping to speak to you, alone," Aurora said and they left leaving only Aurora and Kane.

"I already made Bellamy a guard again, anything else and it will seem like I am favoring him," Kane said sitting down.

"That is not why I am here," Aurora said. "It is about Octavia."

"Jake's daughter? Did we get word from her? Did she find the others?" Kane said and Aurora shook her head.

"Jake Griffin was the best person I ever knew, the only person I could trust my secrets to," Aurora began.

"You did have your secrets," Kane recalled.

"I am going to share one of them with you," Aurora said and Kane leaned forward listening. "Jake didn't find Octavia abandoned. She was so sick I didn't know what to do so I got Jake and we came up with a plan. My daughter, my second child, was sick so I asked my friend to lie for me to save her life." Aurora let the information sink in.

"Octavia is your daughter? You have a second child!" Kane shot out of his chair. "How could you be reckless? You know the law!"

"She's 17 years old, Marcus," Aurora said softly. She could see the wheels turning in Kane's head.

"No…no…impossible," Kane stammered.

"By the time I found out I was already a few months along, and I am from Walden, we don't get the same medical attention. And I couldn't kill her. I just couldn't. My parents had died, Jake's parents, so much death. I couldn't kill my baby too." Aurora's eyes had glassed over.

"She's my daughter?" Kane said and Aurora nodded. "Where is she?"

"Safe, she is with Wells," Aurora said leaving out the grounder boyfriend. She wanted to distract Kane, not make his head explode.

"I don't know what you expect of me, you should be killed for having a second child," Kane said.

"And if that is your ruling I won't fight you," Aurora said standing up too. "My only request is that you tell her the truth and look out for her. It was never her fault." Kane sat down again.

"She looks like you, I can't believe I didn't see it before," Kane mused. "I don't know how she will take the news. Octavia never liked me much."

"Well at times you can be pretty unlikeable," Aurora said and Kane frowned, "You were cute though."

"You think I'm cute?" Kane said and Aurora rolled her eyes.

"I said you _were_ cute," Aurora corrected.

"I am bound by law to execute you," Kane said getting serious again. "Who else knows?"

"Abby, and I told her just before I told you, not even Jake knew. Bellamy doesn't either." Aurora answered.

"Why now? Because you think you are safe that we are on the ground? That our rules and laws don't apply?" Kane questioned. Aurora narrowed her eyes.

"I told you because you have a daughter," Aurora said getting a little upset. "I told you because you have a daughter out there and are refusing to do anything about it! We are not safe down here. There is no safe. So kill me if you must. My kids are alive and that is all I care about, but you will take care of them when I am gone."

"I am not going to kill you," Kane said with a sigh, "But we can't tell anyone else. Not until we establish order. People might think I am favoring you by letting you live."

"I can keep a secret," Aurora said.

"I know," Kane said back. "The question is can I."

**End scene. **

**What do you think? I was playing with the idea of who Octavia's father could be, and this is actually a concept that comes from the books. Well sort of. That might just be Bellamy's father. I don't know. **

**Please let me know if you like that! If people hate it I will totally delete this chapter because it was kind of just an extra one anyway!**

**To be clear…the only ship I am really invested in when it comes to the 100 is Bellamy and Clarke. I like Wick and Raven and Octavia and Lincoln, but I am not too invested in their relationship. I don't know if I will have a Kane/Abby or Kane/Aurora. Probably not. Or if I do they won't be a focus. When it comes to Kane the relationship I am going to focus on for him is the one with Octavia. I just want some more _family_ relationships. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	17. Clarke VI

**I own nothing...**

Clarke had been right. Mt. Weather was too good to be true. Grounders were in cages. Clarke fumbled with the lock on Anya's cage. She couldn't do it with just her hands.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Clarke said and went to find something to break the lock with. Once she broke the lock she heard the sound of someone coming in. Clarke pushed into Anya's cage as Dr. Tsing came into view. The Grounders groaned and pushed their arms out of their cages. Dr. Tsing walked over and to Clarke's horror she noticed the broken lock perfectly visible on the floor. If the doctor got too close she was done for. Clarke closed her eyes and prayed that she wasn't caught. The Grounder's moans turned out to be too much for the doctor and she left. Wasting no time Clarke got out of the cage and helped Anya out too.

"What was that?" Anya asked as the alarm started blasting.

"I don't know," Clarke said and before she could say anything else the floor was gone from beneath them and they were sliding down and shoot. They landed on the ground. Thankfully Clarke on her back. She still wasn't sure of the whole baby thing. But in the slim chance she was Clarke didn't want to endanger herself too much. She landed on something soft too. Clarke looked around. The softness she had landed on were dead bodies. Anya was looking around and trying to shake the dead bodies. She must know some of them. Clarke yelled at her to take her hand. Once they were finally out Clarke told Anya to put on some clothes.

"I won't leave my people behind," Anya protested.

"Anya, now, listen to me. My people are still inside that place too, but they had guards. They have weapons. Once we get out of here we can find help. We can come back." Clarke said.

"There is no "we," Anya snapped and then they heard voices. "Someone's coming."

"Not just someone. Reapers." Clarke said recognizing the noises. Anya tried to get up and face them. "Hey Anya, you can't fight. You can't stand. I got a better idea. Come on."

Clarke helped her into a cart and jumped in next to her. Soon they were covered with dead bodies and led down the track by a reaper. Clarke closed her eyes and played dead.

_Octavia playing with her hair._

_ Jake reading to her and Octavia._

_ Abby singing when Clarke couldn't sleep._

_ Bellamy holding her making her feel safe. _

_ The baby that might be growing inside her. _

It was those thoughts that were going to get her through this.

**…**

"What are they doing to us?" Anya asked after they managed to escape the man eating reapers and find decent clothing. Clarke put Octavia's necklace around her own neck for safe keeping.

"Using your blood," Clarke replied putting on a jacket. "I saw a soldier come in with radiation burns. Hours later he was fine. It's like your blood is healing them somehow. I've never seen anything like it. Come on, this way." But Anya didn't listen. She didn't want to work together and disappeared before Clarke could convince her otherwise. The only thing Clarke could do was run, but it wasn't long before the Reapers found her. Before they could eat her a high pitched noise filled the air. Men in suits appeared aiming guns at the Reapers.

"Clarke Griffin you are coming with us," One of them said.

Two guards were holding on to Clarke's arms. They walked in silence before Clarke spoke again.

"I saw everything." Clarke said, "I know what you are doing to them."

"Which is why you are going to the harvest chamber with them," One of them said and they neared a door and he spoke into the intercom, "Alpha-Delta 2. We've reached the intake. One prisoner in custody."

Well at least now they are calling her what Clarke had always been, a prisoner.

"Your mission was to bring back both of them. The outsider cannot be allowed to leave this mountain." Someone on the other side said. "Alpha-Delta 1 is coming out now."

All of a sudden Anya appeared and jumped on one of the guards. Clarke told her to rip the masks off and she did. Anya told her she knew a way out. The way out turned out to be through a waterfall that Clarke couldn't even see the end to.

"There must be another way!" Clarke cried out over the rushing water. Anya jumped. Clarke heard the voices of the soldiers behind her telling her to surrender. That it didn't have to be like this. That she could come back.

"Think of your baby," One of them dared to say. Clarke at the water and then looked back at them.

"I am," Clarke said and then she jumped.

When she finally hit the water Clarke figured she had died. She couldn't swim and was just floating in the water. Then she heard it.

_"Hey princess." A voice said. Clarke looked up and saw a face at the surface of the water. All dark curls and a freckled nose. _

_ "Bellamy?" Clarke said pushing aside the fact that she couldn't speak under water, and the fact that this couldn't be Bellamy. Bellamy was gone. _

_ "Not quite," Bellamy said. "But you have to swim Princess." _

_ "I can't," Clarke said, "I'm tired."_

_ "You have to," He said. "You have to swim and find me. Find Octavia. You have to swim for the baby, Clarke. You can do it." _

_ "Okay," Clarke said wondering how he knew, "I will."_

_ "Take my hand." He said and Clarke reached up and felt his firm grasp. Far too strong considering Bellamy wasn't really there, but at the same time Clarke was pretty sure she was dead. _

Clarke woke up with her face pressed against a rocks. She coughed up the water in her lungs. Once Clarke sat up she saw Anya sitting next to her. So it wasn't Bellamy that had saved her, but Anya. That made more sense. Still he felt so real. Like they were finally together.

"Thank you," Clarke said. "I think we should go back to the dropship first. So I can…" But Clarke was cut off by Anya smashing a rock into the side of Clarke head. Anya sat on Clarke making it so she was unable to get up.

"We're not going back to your dropship." Anya said and tied her up, "You killed 300 of my warriors. I can't show my face without a prize."

**…**

In the end Clarke lost the only Grounder ally she had just as she had found her. Finally after agreeing to work together Anya was shot and Clarke was dragged away too. The guards thought she was a Grounder. Made sense. Clarke was covered in mud and looked awful.

_I'm sorry_

Sorry to her sister for leaving her for the first time in 14 years. Sorry to Wells for losing all that time when she blamed him. Sorry to Bellamy for never getting the chance to be together. Sorry to the little person inside her that will now never be born. If she even was pregnant, but the possibility was becoming more and more real.

"Clarke?" Clarke's mother voice's said.

Clarke must have died again because she was hearing things. Then she felt hands on her face.

"Clarke?" Her mother said again.

"Mom?" Clarke said in awe.

"Get her inside," Abby ordered. Once she had Clarke on a cot she ordered supplies be brought. Clarke knew she looked as bad as she felt.

"I saw your ship crash," Clarke said.

"I wasn't on it. I'm right here," Abby said combing her hands through Clarke's hair.

"Is she alright?" Byrne inquired.

"She will be," Abby said.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We had no idea who she was," Byrne apologized and then directed her next question to Clarke. "Where have you been?"

"Byrne." Abby warned.

"Mount Weather," Clarke answered anyway.

"The Grounders took you to Mount Weather?"

"No the mountain men," Clarke said sitting up. "We have to get them out."

"We are not doing this right now," Abby said and they were left alone. Clarke was able to ask the question that had been on her mind since she got here.

"Mom. Did anyone else make it here?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, 6 of you did," Abby replied.

6?

"Octavia and Bellamy?" Clarke said hopefully.

"Bellamy came along with Finn and a few others. Octavia…we have no idea, but she was fine last we heard." Abby said that last part regretfully.

"I have to find them," Clarke said trying to move again.

"Clarke?" A woman said coming inside. "I'm Aurora. I'm…"

"Bellamy and Octavia's mother," Clarke said and Aurora nodded.

"I thought they were dead. I thought you all were dead," Clarke said and started to sob. She felt her mom put her arms around her and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. But it wasn't the pair of arms that always made her feel safe.

"I brought some clothes," Aurora said once Clarke's tears had stopped. "Best clean you up." Abby got called away so Aurora was the one that washed her face and helped Clarke into fresh clothes. Aurora rubbed her face with a cloth. "Oh, honey. You're tired aren't you?" Clarke nodded. "My son had that same look when I saw him. He is going to be plenty angry he missed you, but we have sent word so hopefully he will be back soon." Aurora peeled the clothes off of Clarke once she was free of mud and helped her change into newish ones. "At least they are clean."

"Mt. Weather they gave me new clothes…and I got this for Octavia." Clarke said taking off the necklace she had secured around her neck for safekeeping.

"She'll love it," Aurora said with a smile. "You should sleep now."

"I want to wait for Bellamy." Clarke objected.

"I'll wake you when he shows up," Aurora said and Clarke gave her a look.

"Really?" Clarke said not quite believing her. She would probably allow Clarke to sleep instead of telling her Bellay was back.

"Promise," Aurora said leading her to a tent. "Now come on. I'll tell you a story too."

"Bellamy would tell me stories before we went to sleep," Clarke said and then blushing knowing Aurora must have got the implication, but the woman only smiled.

"Did you have a favorite?" Aurora asked.

"I liked the one about Hades and Persephone." Clarke replied.

"That was always Bellamy's favorite too," Aurora said and laid Clarke's head on her lap. "Now…Hades was the King of the underworld. His kingdom was vast and Hades was very powerful, but he was lonely…"

When Clarke woke up she was alone. Aurora hadn't gotten very far in the story before Clarke passed out. It must be a Blake thing because Clarke had not slept that good since she left Bellamy. When Clarke walked out of the tent Raven was waiting for her. They hugged and Clarke was glad one of her friends was safe.

"Is Bellamy or Octavia back yet?" Clarke asked.

"No, not yet," Raven replied, but she spoke too soon because Clarke turned her head and there they were. Over by the entrance. Bellamy, Octavia, and Wells. Clarke just started running. Octavia turned and looked over and started running too. They met in the middle slamming into each other.

"You're okay," Clarke said.

"I am," Octavia said and Clarke touched her braids. "Keeps my hair out of my face."

Then Clarke looked at Bellamy. They stood staring at each for a little bit before Clarke let out a sob and well…jumped on him. Clarke wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. Bellamy staggered back at the force but managed to keep them both upright. Clarke finally felt his arms go around her and that safe feeling crept over her. She knew she was probably squeezing too tight but he didn't seem to mind. Clarke buried her face in his neck and her lips pressed against his warm skin. There was so much to say, but Clarke was content just holding him.

"Um…I know you are having a moment, but we are kinda in the middle of the courtyard and everyone is watching us," Wells said bringing them back to reality. Bellamy tried to set her on her feet, but Clarke wouldn't budge.

"Just a minute longer," Clarke mumbled and Bellamy laughed.

"I would love too, but my arms are kind of sore," Bellamy said and Clarke let go and stood in front of him. "I'll tell you later."

"Sorry," Clarke said sheepishly and Bellamy put his arm around her shoulders and she put her arm around his waist fitting together like a puzzle piece. Clarke held her hand out and Wells squeezed it. "I'm glad you are all here. Where's Finn?" Bellamy stiffened. "What?"

"Looking for you," Bellamy said. "We better go find him." Clarke shook her head and buried her face in his chest. She didn't want to go after Finn. But she knew they had too. She sighed.

"Let's go," Clarke said and took Bellamy's hand before going to find Finn.

**…...**

**What did you think? Another Sunday night update! **

**Obviously I have "saved" a lot of people. Aurora, Wells, but I am on the fence about Finn. Should I let him live or is his death one of those that needs to happen?**

**Let me know! **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, everything! **


	18. Bellamy VII

**I own nothing…**

People do crazy things for love. Paris loved Helen so much he took her away and started the Trojan War. Hades wanted Persephone so he stole her to be his for eternity dooming earth to half a year of cold and snow. Orpheus just had to look to make sure his love Eurydice was behind him only to lose her forever and left to wander the world alone.

There is another kind of love. Unrequited love, and that is perhaps the worst kind of all. It makes a person do crazy things in hopes that their love would realize that they loved him too.

That was the case with Finn.

Clarke was not property. Bellamy was not going to have a "she's mine" fight with Finn. Bellamy knew how Clarke felt about him, and only him. So he ignored Murphy's remakes about if it bothered him that Finn was going nuts looking for Bellamy's girlfriend.

Yes, it was getting very annoying. Yes, Bellamy did want to shout that Clarke was his girlfriend and not Finn's. Yes, Bellamy was just as eager to find her as Finn was. Yes, Bellamy knew that was Clarke's watch, and yes, he couldn't help but say he knew because she took it off before they went to bed. Finn stiffened at that one. But fighting with Finn would not make them find Clarke faster. It would just slow them down. So Bellamy bit his tongue and just kept going. Until Finn turned the gun on Bellamy. They had been interrogating a Grounder and Finn lost it. Bellamy pulled him off only to have Finn aim the gun at Bellamy.

"Put the gun down, Finn." Bellamy said carefully putting his hands up. He didn't really know what Finn was capable of at the moment. Finn's eyes went to Bellamy's wrist where Clarke's watch was. Bellamy had took it saying he would give it to her, and Finn didn't have a good reason to disagree. "Put it down. Killing me won't get you her." Finn turned the gun on the grounder. A crazy look in his eye as Finn counted down. The grounder caved and told them where they might be held.

"You thought I was the crazy one, huh?" Murphy commented, and Bellamy didn't have an answer for him. Monroe handed the grounder a piece of paper to draw a map. Once he was done Bellamy told everyone to gather their gear and that they were leaving the grounder there and deal with him later.

"What if he escapes?" Murphy questioned, "He knows exactly where we are going."

"We're not killing him," Bellamy said firmly.

"I'm not really seeing another option here," Murphy went on. "If we don't take care of this now it is going to blow back on us and you know it."

"He's unarmed, Murphy," Bellamy pointed out.

"He's a grounder," Murphy countered. Murphy looked around. "Really? Come on. Tell him.

"I don't know," Monroe said uncertainly.

"You don't know what?" Murphy snapped, "He's gonna tell his people everything. We're as good as dead. Our friends too."

"We're not doing this," Bellamy pressed. He was sick of death, and he didn't want any more blood on his hands. "End of discussion. You want him, you gotta go through me."

A gun shot ran out. Murphy and Bellamy were too busy arguing about the Grounder to notice. Everyone turned to see Finn with his gun still aimed at the now dead grounder. Bellamy was speechless. Finn had really gone mad. Once the Spacewalker had talked about peace and got pissed at Bellamy for how he dealt with grounders. Now Finn had executed an unarmed man. Any hope of peace was farther away than ever. Monroe handed Bellamy his gun and he followed them out.

**…**

The ground was littered with bodies. Only this time it was littered with Arkers. Their people. Bellamy and Finn were arguing. Again. Finn wanted to leave and come back to rescue the girl trapped on the side of the mountain, but Bellamy knew that wasn't the right thing. They…they didn't know if Clarke and the others were alive. But this girl. This girl, was. She was alive.

"Because if Clarke was here, she would want us to save her," Bellamy said, "You are not the only one that misses her, far from it, but I know that Clarke would want this. Want us to save that girl. Sterling was acting more like Clarke then we are. Now go get some damn rope so I can save her."

And he did. Despite Grounders attacking and the rope breaking. They saved her. But who had saved them? Octavia appeared with the horn in her hands. She had blown it and scared the Grounders off. She looked like a badass warrior. A good look Bellamy had to admit.

"Octavia," Bellamy said and they hugged.

"Clarke?" Octavia said hopefully. Bellamy shook his head.

"No sign, and when we got back to the dropship no one was there," Bellamy said.

"It's all clear." Wells said running over. He looked more like himself than Octavia, but he seemed different too. "Clarke?"

"No," Bellamy said.

Octavia had been heading to camp when they heard shots and came to investigate. Octavia was tending to Monroe's leg. But that the arrow was probably poisoned.

"Nice horn, where's your boyfriend?" Murphy asked.

"He's gone," Octavia said not looking at anyone.

"I'm sorry, O," Bellamy said crouching next to her, "But hey, Mom made it down. Abby too. I'll take you to them."

"Mom's here?" Octavia said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, and you don't have to hide anymore," Bellamy said. "Mom can actually be your Mom." That got a smile out of her.

They had to split up. Bellamy was going to take the injured back to camp while Finn continued to look for Clarke. Bellamy wanted to go look for her, but Bellamy kept thinking that this is what Clarke would want him to do. Get the injured to safety and then go after her. Besides, Finn was anything if not determined.

"I'll meet you back as soon as I can." Bellamy said.

"I know," Finn said. Murphy was going with him. He couldn't go back to camp with them because he would just get locked up again. Bellamy threw him a gun.

"Watch his back, and punch him for me if he tries to kiss my girlfriend," Bellamy said and Murphy smirked before following Finn.

"So what happened you to?" Bellamy asked.

"Nearly died, learned to fight, took a man hostage, lost the love of my life, nothing much," Octavia said sarcastically and Bellamy changed the subject. Looked like she wasn't in the talking mood.

**…**

When they finally arrived at camp Bellamy had the breath knocked out of him. Twice. Once for seeing that Clarke was here and alive, and the other because she jumped on him forced the breath out of his lungs. But he could have given less of a shit. She was here. They were together again.

"Um…I know you are having a moment, but we are kinda in the middle of the courtyard and everyone is watching us," Wells said and Bellamy tried to put Clarke down, but for such a tiny person she had quite a grip.

"Just a minute longer," Clarke said into his shirt. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I would love too, but my arms are kind of sore," Bellamy said regrettably, but damn did they hurt. He set her down front of him. She tilted her head in confusion, "I'll tell you later."

"Sorry," Clarke said and Bellamy put his arm around her still wanting to touch her and convince himself she was real. "I'm glad you are all here. Where's Finn?" Bellamy stiffened. He had forgot about Finn. Shit. Who knew what kind of trouble he was getting into now? "What?"

"Looking for you," Bellamy said. "We better go find him." Clarke shook her head tuned her head into his chest. It really shouldn't bring Bellamy joy that Clarke would rather stay with him then look for Finn, but it did. But when they tried, they were stopped. This is what Bellamy was afraid of. They were just kids to them again. Clarke's Mom wouldn't listen. She just put them on house arrest leaving Finn and Murphy to rot.

"Come on," Aurora said coming forward and walking past Abby to Clarke, "Let's get you a hot meal."

"Mom…" Bellamy said but Aurora shook her head slightly.

"Marcus knows what he is doing." Aurora said keeping her face blank. "Let's go."

Aurora led them out of the Ark and outside.

"Mom we need too…" Bellamy said.

"I know," Aurora cut him off, "As a member of the Ark I cannot tell you that the guns are being stored in Alpha section B. I cannot tell you that Abby is about to go into a surgery that will keep her busy for a few hours. I cannot tell you that the guard shift will change in about 20 minutes so you better get a move on. As I member of the Ark I cannot tell you these things, understand?"

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked, "You risk too much."

"Let's say I have some insurance," Aurora said mysteriously. Another secret. "Now, go find your friends."

They met Raven at the fence. Everything was like his mother said, but they needed to move fast. Clarke showed up along with Octavia and Wells. Bellamy handed them their gear before telling them to lead the way. They were the only ones who had been to Lincoln's village.

"Not so fast Pocahontas," Raven said blocking Octavia when she tried to crawl through the fence. Raven tapped her crutch to the wire and it got an electric shock.

"I thought you said it was handled," Clarke said.

"It is." Raven assured them and got out a walkie talkie. "Shut her down Wick." Raven touched her crutch to the wire again. Nothing. "See? Handled."

They walked in mostly silence. Did any of them really know how to start? How to explain what happened the last two weeks? Octavia was quiet not saying anything. Clarke talked a little, but he had a feeling there was still something she wasn't telling him.

When night fell the four of them made camp. Bellamy offered to stand watch. He looked over at Octavia who was asleep on Well's lap. Wells was leaning against a tree. His jacket was over Octavia. The two had bonded even more since they came down. Clarke was asleep next to Bellamy. Bellamy wished he could sleep, but his thoughts kept going back to Finn. What kind of trouble was he causing? Did he hurt anyone else? What about Murphy? Who had Bellamy doomed putting the two of them together? Bellamy looked down at Clarke sleeping again. It wasn't the first time he watched her sleep. Clarke had caught him a few times and called him "creepy." Bellamy would then take the blankets in return for the name calling. She would laugh and try to steal them back. They were leaders, but at night in their tent they belonged only to each other. Why did it feel like years ago when it was only a few weeks? Clarke opened her eyes. She blinked and looked over at him. She smiled slightly.

"The last time I saw you, you were closing the dropship door," Bellamy said and Clarke looked away. "It had to be done, I just wanted you to know that." She smiled softly again and got up and sat next to him on the log. Bellamy put his arm around her and she settled into his side.

"Did you get anything sleep?" Clarke asked.

"I'll sleep when we find Finn," Bellamy replied, "You haven't seen him, Clarke. Losing you, the war, the others, it changed him. He executed the Grounder that drew us the map of where you might be. Pulled the trigger without even blinking and walked away."

"That doesn't sound like Finn," Clarke said.

"No, it doesn't," Bellamy agreed, "I saw what he was capable of and still I let him go with Murphy and two automatic rifles." Clakre was silent for a moment.

"I'm sure that had to be done too," Clarke spoke up.

"When we got back to the dropship nobody was there," Bellamy went on, "We assumed it was the Grounders."

"Of course you did," Clarke said sitting up and looking at him. "You couldn't have known it was the Mountain Men. No one could have." Clarke laced their fingers together. Her father's watch was back on her wrist.

"How long until chocolate cake turns into being hung upside down and drained for their blood?" Bellamy asked.

"I don't know," Clarke said, "We don't have much time."

"Ok, first we find Finn then we go to Mount Weather," Bellamy said.

"And Lincoln," Octavia added and they both looked over. Octavia got up and said they slept enough. She kicked Well's boot to wake him up and they continued their trip to Lincoln's village. They just reached the outskirts when they heard guns. Guns. That meant it was there people. Everyone started running, but the gunfire didn't stop. The person kept firing and firing. Bellamy ran faster with Clarke, Octavia, and Wells on his heels. He finally made it to the clearing and saw Murphy and Finn with guns in their hands, scared Grounders in a pit, and dead bodies littering the ground. Bellamy looked at Murphy and Murphy looked at Finn. So it had been the Spacewalker. Just like Bellamy had feared, and Bellamy had put the gun in his hands.

Finn started walking over to Clarke and Bellamy was done. Screw not wanting Clarke to feel like property. She was his, and Bellamy was going to protect her. He walked over and stood in front of Clarke. He sure as hell didn't trust Finn now, even with Clarke. Finn never took his eyes off of Clarke. And he looked so…hopeful. Happy.

"I found you," Finn said to Clarke and Bellamy looked around again. Dead bodies were everywhere. Octavia and Wells were calling the people by their names. They knew these people. Innocent people that Finn had butchered in the name of love.

Bellamy was right.

Unrequired love was the most dangerous.

And deadly.

They were going to pay for this.

**…...**

**What did you think? Looks like Sunday nights are my new publishing time. Because that is when I always finish and I don't feel like waiting to put it up.**

**So I had Finn kill the Grounders. It was something I thought a lot about, but I think that it is an important part of everyone's story. I love writing sneaky badass Aurora! **

**Another question, do you think I should do other POV's? Like more Aurora, Wells, Raven, or Sasha? Let me know! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and everything!**


End file.
